<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Las flechas de Cupido by keikokeiko1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694001">Las flechas de Cupido</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/keikokeiko1/pseuds/keikokeiko1'>keikokeiko1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:00:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/keikokeiko1/pseuds/keikokeiko1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartas de luchar contra los pretendientes de Lilith, las hijas de la Madre de Demonios deciden robar las flechas de Eros. Pero, por supuesto, todo sale mal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prólogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Algún día, estos fics van a matarme. Idea de anoche a las tres am. Espero que sea corto, pero ya me conocen...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era un día normal en el infierno. Y por normal, para Sakim, uno de los Primeros Demonios de Lilith, parida junto a la misma Babilonia en tiempos arcanos, era estar peleando contra los insurrectos del gobierno de la Madre. </p><p>La sombra de dos metros de altura constituía eso mismo, una auténtica sombra. Una mancha de oscuridad de largos y esqueléticos brazos y piernas, cabeza redondeada y cadavérica, dos cortes a mitad de cara que asemejaban una nariz y una boca alargada de afilados colmillos. Sus ojos eran dos rubíes rojos como la sangre y estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza con una larga túnica negra como la noche más oscura. </p><p>Regresaba de pelear junto a sus siete hermanas en una batalla bajo la montaña de la Desolación al centro del infierno. Levantaron campamento para pasar la noche, con tres lunas iluminando el cielo del infierno. </p><p>El gasto de energía había sido tal que las sombras estaban reducidas a su forma de glamour más básica. Sakim se transformó de golpe en una pequeña humana de apariencia de catorce años. Con la piel blanca como la propia luna, ojos negros enormes y pelo largo del color del carbón. Usando vestido negro también. </p><p>Ella y sus hermanas, otras sombras que se representaban con figuras femeninas en honor a La Madre de Demonios, se reunieron junto a una fogata mientras curaban heridas menores o se alimentaban de carne putrefacta de cuerpos esparcidos por todo el infierno. </p><p>-¿Cuántos más, Sakim? - preguntó su hermana.</p><p>Karem se representaba como una joven de dieciséis años, de piel bien morena y largas trenzas cayendo por su espalda. Sus ojos eran dorados como el sol. </p><p>-No lo sé, Karem. Madre se ha pasado esta vez, rechazando a todos los pretendientes. </p><p>-Querran tomar el trono por la fuerza - dijo Karem - no podemos matar a cada macho del infierno. Está lleno de ellos, es el infierno - recalcó Karem. </p><p>-Tomar dos o tres consortes apaciguaría los ánimos - dijo Bornu, idéntica a Karem salvo por sus ojos rojos. Habían sido paridas juntas. -Al menos por doscientos o trescientos años. Sería un respiro. </p><p>-No quiere saber nada de eso. Odia la idea de hacer lo mismo que Lucifer ¿Cuántas concubinas acumuló en estos milenios? Madre tuvo un gran problema liberándolas a todas. Casi le arrancan los ojos. - respondió Sakim.</p><p>-Siento decir esto, con todo el respeto que le tengo a nuestra Madre, pero estoy harta. Siete guerras en un mes. Siete. - se encabronó Hamazi, con el glamour de una mujer de veinticinco años de pelo rojizo y cara pecosa. </p><p>-¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer? Lo mejor que sabemos hacer es pelear. Por eso Lilith se volvió comandante del ejército infernal, lo hicimos nosotras - explicó Sakim. -Es lo que le dió la ventaja por sobre todas las otras. Ahora es reina. </p><p>-Una reina sin concubinos ni concubinas, dónde todos quieren una porción de trono ¿Sabe que está en el Reino de la depravación? Parece un Sacerdote católico- insistió Hamazi. </p><p>-Shhhh Hamazi, eso es un insulto muy fuerte - se escandalizó Bornu. </p><p>-Quizás podamos... ayudar a acelerar el proceso - dijo tímidamente Bornu. </p><p>-¿De qué hablas? - preguntó Sakim. </p><p>-Bueno, sólo por contarles, ya que estamos alrededor de la fogata.. - dijo Bornu, mientras sus hermanas le prestaban atención. </p><p>Eran un grupo cerrado dentro de la comunidad de Demonios infernales. Ellas habían propagado la sangre de Lilith por todo el infierno, por lo que no había manera de que un solo demonio no tuviera siquiera un tercio de la sangre de la primera bruja. Por eso se la consideraba ahora Madre de Demonios. Y su ejército, leal hasta las últimas, había constituído en parte la principal razón por la que Lucifer no la había alejado del trono. Además de su intelecto, por supuesto. Ella había puesto al rey ahí. Él, en cambio, jamás la había hecho su reina. </p><p>Hasta el día en que clavó una espada en su espalda y lo desterró al reino mortal para siempre. Ahora las huestes infernales eran suyas, el trono era suyo y el poder también. </p><p>Y los enemigos se habían multiplicado. Pero lo más urgente en esos momentos, era la falta total de concubinas o concubinos en el trono.</p><p>Eran necesarios, pues cada uno representaba una alianza con cada pueblo o comunidad infernal. Pero lilith había insistido en el comercio de almas como único vínculo. </p><p>Aún si funcionaba, los pretendientes no dejaban de molestar. Incluso llegaban a ofender y a organiza revueltas, como la que habían anulado. </p><p>-Uno de los hijos de Afrodita, Eros, posee las flechas del erotismo y la sexualidad - relató Bornu - Puede invocarse fácilmente aunque es muy caprichoso y volátil como todo el panteón de dioses antiguos - dijo Bornu - con tan solo disparar una flecha al cielo con el nombre de nuestra madre atado, caerá justo en la persona ideal para satisfacer sus necesidades. Y esta persona la buscará o la encontrará, pues así es el destino de las flechas de Eros.</p><p>-Qué bonita historia - dijo Karem - Por qué mejor no dices que nos maten, así nos ahorras un paso. Porque dónde Madre se entere...</p><p>-No realmente - dijo Sakim luego de un pensativo silencio - es la persona quien buscará a Madre, no al revés. Siempre puede rechazarla. </p><p>-Las flechas desaparecen una vez consumado el acto... pero quién sabe, quizás quedé la atracción... - se encogió de hombros Bornu. </p><p>-Estoy cansada de pelear. Por una vez quiero participar de todas esas fiestas geniales del palacio - se quejó Hamazi. </p><p>-Opino lo mismo - levantó la mano Umma, una Sombra representando a una anciana de sesenta y pico, cabello blanco como la nieve. </p><p>-¿Es una votación ? - preguntó Sakim. </p><p>-Lo es - dijo Bornu levantando la mano. </p><p>Sólo Karem y Sakim dejaron sus manos abajo, y se dieron una mirada de reojo. </p><p>-¿Quién lo hará? - preguntó Sakim. </p><p>-Las tres primeras, como siempre - dijo Hamazi, alzando los pulgares con una sonrisa de dientes blancos y afilados. </p><p>Karem, Bornu y Sakim se miraron... y suspiraron. Siempre ellas tres. En todo. Nacer primero era un suplicio algunas veces. </p><p>_______</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Flecha Cero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>-No sé lo diré - soltó de pronto Sabrina, carcaj en mano, disparada a la funeraria a buscar a su primo.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No sé de dónde saco estás ideas, dios 🤣👌</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lilith estaba en el estudio, revisando los numerosos contratos de almas datados desde hacía 50 años. Definitivamente toda esa gente debía morir pronto. Necesitaban almas frescas. </p><p>La última batalla había resultado un éxito. Ya no volverían a insistir con esa estupidez de cosechar concubinos como si fueran manzanas del huerto. Odiaba profundamente las prácticas de Lucifer y, ya con sus milenios encima, el sexo se volvía más un método de comunicación y persuasión que otra cosa. Y podía prescindir del mismo sin problemas. O quizás era el profundo estrés y la ansiedad que la carcomían como gobernante. Con un bebé en pañales e insurrectos por todos lados. </p><p>Al menos Sabrina estaba colaborando. Luego de resucitar al tercer día (milagros del Anti cristo) como una sola persona y no dos, llegaba todos los fines de semana a ayudar en la administración general (y a organizar fiestas sin sentido. Al menos ya no quería casarse con traidores al trono) para que su hermano herede el trono con tranquilidad en dieciséis años. Hasta ahora, no era una amenaza. </p><p>Y con ello algunas veces Lilith iba por ella a Greendale, cuando alguna situación afloraba o, mayormente, cuando metía la pata. Resultando en algunas tardes de té con sus tías, o más bien, llevar al bebé Adam con las personas que le habían ayudado a dar a luz. </p><p>Estaba tranquila, chequeando sus papeles cuando su Minion hizo entrada a la sala. </p><p>-¡Su Majestad! - dijo el hombrecito - ¡El bebé Adán!</p><p>-¿Qué? - se puso de pie enseguida - ¿Qué pasa con el? ¡Tenía tres guardias y dos niñeras!</p><p>-No se lo han llevado, bueno. Está en la sala del trono... Con un sujeto que quiere verla ahora.</p><p>Lilith frunció el ceño. Qué sentido tenía llevarse a su hijo sin escapar del palacio. Esperar en la sala del trono ¿Qué demonios? Lilith se puso de pie de inmediato. Caminó rápidamente hacia la sala del trono, irritada sobremanera. Cuando creía que no debía ser paranoica y llevar a su hijo pegado a todos lados con ella, iban y pasaban estas cosas. </p><p>Al llegar se encontró con una comitiva cerrada. Diez guardias en ropas griegas con sus escudos y espadas. Cinco doncellas, que de doncellas no tendrían nada, ya que veía las dagas afiladas asomando de sus cinturones. Se veían etéreos, blancos, resplandecientes. </p><p>Condenados dioses del panteón. </p><p>-¿Quién tiene a mi hijo? - preguntó con irritación, sus guardias infernales a sus espaldas. </p><p>-Buenas tardes, Lilith de Aradia. Nueva... gobernante - una voz que no podía ser ni femenina ni masculina se escuchó detrás de un guardia. </p><p>Frente a ella apareció un Dios. Maldición ¿la gente seguía celebrando San Valentín? Era el dios que menos le simpatizaba. Un joven de cabellos rubios y ensortijados, alto y bien formado, con su túnica con detalles dorados. En brazos estaba Adam. </p><p>-¿Qué haces con mi hijo, Eros? -se cruzó de brazos con pocas pulgas y poca diplomacia. </p><p>-No lo sé, pensé que sería adecuado visitarlo. Ahora dime tú, ¿Dónde están mis flechas? </p><p>-¿De qué demonios hablas? No tengo tus flechas. </p><p>-Mientes - dijo con una sonrisa perfecta y suavidad aterciopelada - Creo que a Psique le encantará jugar con tu hijo, los nuestros ya están mayores...</p><p>-No sé de qué me estás hablando - dijo con un malestar creciente. </p><p>-Esta mañana tres de tus hijas me invocaron a este horrible y poco estético lugar - remarcó cada palabra con paciencia - Para pedir una de mis flechas. Por supuesto que no les di ni una y ahora, me faltan doce. - sus ojos azules como el agua se posaron fríamente en Lilith. </p><p>-Tres de mis... - Lilith cerró los ojos un momento, concentrándose. </p><p>En un instante una de sus hijas, Hamazi, se materializó en el lugar. </p><p>-Por el infierno - dijo sin aliento al verse en el medio de su Madre y una comitiva griega. </p><p>-Hazam, tú sabes de lo que este sujeto está hablando. Dice que tres de tus hermanas robaron sus flechas. </p><p>-Oh, por el infierno. Dijeron que sería solo una - dijo sin aliento. </p><p>-¿Para qué querrían una de sus flechas? - alzó la voz, irritada en extremo por esta jugada. </p><p>-B-bueno - los ojos vivaces de Hazam en su forma de glamour, se batieron de par en par - Era una idea, inofensiva, para conseguirle... un...</p><p>-Por favor, que la palabra concubino no salga de tu boca - advirtió en tono bajo y sombrío la Reina. </p><p>-Lo sentimos Madre. No entiendo por qué faltan todas entonces. </p><p>-Hasta que no recuperen mis doce flechas - dijo el dios - Yo, cuidaré de tu niño. No te preocupes, un poco de ambrosía no le vendrá nada mal - sonrió Eros. </p><p>-Espera... ¡No te lo lleves! - entró en pánico, bajando las escaleras con apuro. </p><p>-Sabes dónde encontrarme - canturreó observando a sus doncellas y guerreros. </p><p>En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no estaban allí. Lilith se quedó con la imagen de su bebé de seis meses en la retina. </p><p>Cuando se giró a ver a Hazam, estaba lívida. Qué. Demonios. Habían. Hecho. </p><p> </p><p>_________</p><p>Sabrina estaba en Greendale con sus amigos y Nick. Salían del cine luego de una maratón de películas de terror del cine clásico. Desde que Lilith y sus tías le habían establecido una rutina balanceada entre el mundo mortal, el mágico y el infierno, estaba más activa y contenta. Nick la apoyaba en todo, más maduro luego de resucitar de su ahogamiento en el mar del los lamentos. Y sus amigos estaban de su lado. </p><p>No era tan duro. Su vida de lunes a viernes era igual a cuando se dividía entre el instituto y la Academia. Los viernes y sábados pasaba la tarde en el infierno, lo que era espectacular para descargar energía. Las fiestas eran salvajes los sábados. </p><p>Los domingos eran suyos. Las tardes de los días de semana también. </p><p>Era casi, casi, una adolescente normal. </p><p>Habían quedado en tomar un helado, y mientras paseaban en parejas por las calles desiertas de Greendale a esas horas, observaban las estrellas. </p><p>-Oigan ¿Qué es eso? - señaló Sabrina en el cielo. </p><p>-Es como... una lluvia de estrellas - dijo Theo, frunciendo el ceño. </p><p>-Me recuerda a los fuegos artificiales cuando parece que se te caerán encima - dijo Harvey, un brazo alrededor de Roz. </p><p>-¿Se nos cae encima? - preguntó Sabrina alarmada. </p><p>Una lluvia de estrellas, fuegos artificiales, como les dijeran. Una docena de hilos dorados que parecían caer sobre Greendale, pero que se desvanecieron antes siquiera de poder verlos con claridad. </p><p>De repente Theo sintió un calor extraño en el cuerpo, en el pecho. Pero lo atribuyó a su suéter y su chaqueta de piel de cordero, demasiado abrigado para caminar por la calle. Apretó el brazo alrededor de su novio. </p><p>-Qué extraño - murmuró Sabrina, pero ya no había nada que ver. </p><p>________</p><p>Al día siguiente Sabrina se despertó para desayunar. Bajó las escaleras un poco tarde, dado que había estado con Nick hasta la madrugada que se fue por la ventana. Aún si sus tías ya sabían (y no se espantaban) de que fuera su novio. </p><p>Lo que no esperó encontrarse fue con sus tías tomando el té con Lilith. </p><p>-Buenos días, eh... ¿No es miércoles? - preguntó mirando el calendario. Un reflejo de su pequeña travesía por el tiempo y el espacio era ver hora y fechas todo el tiempo. Solo por si acaso. </p><p>-Sí, es miércoles Sabrina, buenos días - dijo Lilith con aspereza - me temo que Greendale tiene problemas. Yo tengo problemas y también tú los tienes. - se quejó, bajando la taza con fuerza sobre su plato. </p><p>-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó Sabrina. </p><p>-Tres de mis demonios robaron las flechas de Cupido y todo indica que están aquí ¿Has notado algo extraño en el pueblo? ¿Gente comportándose... Diferente?</p><p>-¿Cupido existe? Wow Bueno, anoche hubo una especie de lluvia de luz, como fuegos artificiales. </p><p>-Dioses - Lilith se puso de pie - cayeron en Greendale. Todas ellas - se llevó una mano a la frente, nerviosa - No puedo creer esto. </p><p>-Por favor, debemos calmarnos - Zelda posó una mano sobre el brazo de Lilith. Fue breve, pero la reina terminó sentándose - ¿Cómo recuperamos esas flechas?</p><p>-No se puede. Tienen que tener su efecto, luego, caen del cuerpo y hay que juntarlas. Maldición. - Lilith se llevó ambas manos a la cara - Tienen a Adam. </p><p>-¿¿Tienen al bebé??- Hilda y Zelda se alarmaron. </p><p>-Sí, lo regresará, con suerte entero, si le regresamos cada flecha. </p><p>-¿Por qué tus demonios harían algo así? - preguntó Sabrina. Tenía recuerdos de Estrella de la Mañana fusionados consigo, dónde recordaba a las Sombras como Primeras Hijas de Lilith. </p><p>-Creian que me ayudarían a encontrar... no importa. Las encontré en la entrada a Greendale, están castigadas por doscientos años - dijo molesta. </p><p>-¿Cómo perdieron las flechas? </p><p>-No podían abrir el contenedor - Lilith alzó la mano y en un chasquido apareció un carcaj de madera lustrada con una tapa dorada - al abrir la tapa todas las flechas salieron volando.</p><p>-Dioses... ¿Cómo sabemos a quién le dió? - preguntó Sabrina. </p><p>-Esto funciona así - dijo Lilith suspirando, impaciente y nerviosa - Las flechas caen en un cuerpo, y se mimetizan en el mismo. Producen deseo... Y al consumar el acto, caen al suelo.</p><p>Sabrina ya sentía un enorme dolor de cabeza al pensar cómo tendrían que hacer para que doce individuos suelten las flechas de sus cuerpos. Incómodo, era poco decir. </p><p>-Tocando el carcaj, podrán ver con claridad las flechas. Y verán un resplandor dorado en la espalda de quién posea una. - dijo Lilith, posando el objeto sobre la mesa.</p><p>-Creo que mis amigos también pueden ayudar. Ros de seguro verá a todos los afectados - dijo Sabrina en referencia a su amiga vidente. </p><p>-Como sea - dijo Lilith - no puedo regresar al infierno sin esas flechas y sin mi hijo - dijo con determinación de hierro. </p><p>Todos tocaron el carcaj, y no sintieron nada diferente.</p><p>-Bueno, ahora. Si me lo permites, iré con el club del horror con esto - dijo Sabrina, levantando el carcaj de la mesa - Y comenzaremos a patrullar desde ahora. </p><p>-Sí, el carcaj quedará luego aquí. Este es el punto de encuentro para traer las flechas. - estableció Zelda. </p><p>-De acuerdo - dijo Lilith - saldré ahora mismo a la calle.</p><p>-Espera, recuerda que luces como mi directora de Baxter High - dijo Sabrina - sé discreta. </p><p>Lilith suspiró, se caló unos anteojos de sol mágicamente invocados y se puso de pie. </p><p>-Por favor, Sabrina. Puedo llevar su rostro pero no me veo para nada como ella. - dijo, echando sus bucles negros hacia atrás. Llevaba un vestido ajustado y corto, con sus tacones habituales y una chaqueta de cuero con piel adentro. </p><p>-Cierto, pero igualmente... - murmuró Sabrina. </p><p>Zelda observó un momento a Lilith, como considerando... Y luego parpadeó, regresando en sí. </p><p>-Hilda, te ocuparás en la tienda del doctor Cerberus y la línea de tiendas de la calle principal - dijo Zelda -  Sabrina, el instituto de los mortales. Y yo iré a la Academia. Creo que eso cubre bien el pueblo. </p><p>-Perfecto - aceptó Sabrina.</p><p>-Le diré a Ambrose para que vaya conmigo a la tienda - ofreció Hilda.</p><p>-Cierto, Ambrose. Pasaré por la funeraria para que toque el carcaj - dijo Sabrina.</p><p>-Todo listo, entonces - Zelda se puso de pie, yendo a buscar su abrigo. </p><p>Y fue cuando todos pudieron ver su espalda. Sabrina apretó los labios, llevándose una mano a la boca. Hilda resopló y bajó la cabeza, visiblemente preocupada. </p><p>Lilith alzó una ceja y ladeó el rostro, considerando el brillo dorado en la espalda de la matriarca, y la figura bien formada que le daba aquel vestido.</p><p>-No sé lo diré - soltó de pronto Sabrina, carcaj en mano, disparada a la funeraria a buscar a su primo. </p><p>-Oye, hey. Yo, pues... Se me hace tarde para ir a la tienda -se le ocurrió de repente a Hilda, saliendo de la sala enseguida. </p><p>Cuando Zelda regresó, Lilith estaba de brazos cruzados frente a la puerta principal. Mirando empecinadamente hacia un lado. </p><p>-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ya se fueron todos? - preguntó. Se había calzado su abrigo y llevaba en la mano el maletín donde estaban sus notas y los ensayos para sus clases. </p><p>-Iré contigo a la Academia - dijo Lilith. </p><p>Avanzó unos cuidados pasos hacia Zelda. La bruja no dijo nada, observando los cristales ahumados de las gafas de la reina del infierno. De repente le dió un poco de calor, pero lo atribuyó al peso de su abrigo en el cuerpo. Lilith extendió suavemente las manos, para transportarse. </p><p>-De acuerdo - aceptó la matriarca. Se calzó el maletín en una muñeca para tener la mano libre y las apoyó sobre las de Lilith. </p><p>-Luego... deberíamos pasar a tu oficina. Hay algo que debo decirte - dijo con aplomo la reina, apretando las manos de la pelirroja. </p><p>Por alguna razón, aquel contacto provocó más cosquilleos extraños y calor en Zelda. Pero la pelirroja era una bruja estoica y poco demostrativa salvo cuando alguna emoción la desbordaba. Se mordió el labio inferior, asintiendo. </p><p>-Bien - y procedieron a decir las palabras en latín, juntas. </p><p>Maldito eros, sus hijas, y la flecha que cayó en la espalda de Zelda Spellman.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>🙈🙊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Flecha 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lilith abrió los ojos para encontrarse en el estudio de Zelda en la Academia de las Artes Oscuras. El antiguo despacho de Faustus Blackwood había sido remodelado y ahora lucía más como la Directora del establecimiento. Cortinas color carmín, estanterías de punta a punta, el escritorio de madera pulida y barniz rojizo, así como el vaso de whisky vacío y el olor a cigarrillo impregnado en el ambiente le daban un aspecto más propio de Zelda. Había velas aromáticas en algunas esquinas y también se sentía el olor al perfume particular de la bruja. Era un cambio agradable. La energía era diferente también, la magia de la bruja estaba más concentrada allí, posiblemente porque era el lugar en el que pasaba más tiempo en la Academia. </p><p>Observó alrededor y luego a la pelirroja frente a ella. Los ojos verdes de Zelda Spellman se alzaban con una ceja en alto en su dirección. Lilith notó que era porque no le estaba soltando las manos. Pues las soltó, dando un paso atrás y apoyándose en el escritorio. Una de sus manos tocando con la punta de los dedos las carpetas y plumas allí desordenadas. </p><p>-¿Vas a decirle a los alumnos? - preguntó sin mirarla directamente, con sutileza.</p><p>-No, sólo invitaría el desorden. Llamaré en privado a aquellos que posean el brillo en sus espaldas y les explicaré claramente la situación - dijo Zelda, disimuladamente desabrochando el primer botón de su vestido de cuello alto, como con calor. </p><p>-¿Qué tal si no quieren consumar con nadie? - preguntó Lilith como si estuviera distraída, ensimismada por el modo en que Zelda abría ligeramente una ventana. </p><p>-Tonterías - dijo Zelda, cuando volteó a ver a Lilith, la reina seguía mirando hacia los libros en las estanterías con fingido interés - No necesitan siquiera una excusa para el libertinaje. Esto solía ser un aquelarre satánico, no sé si recuerdas - se exasperó Zelda. </p><p>-Bueno, pero puede suceder. Que no quieran... - aventuró Lilith, apretando los labios con su índice tocando el lomo bordado de un libro en latín. </p><p>-Pues no lo sé- dijo Zelda, tomando una de las hojas sobre el escritorio y abanicándose un poco. -¿Qué pueden hacer? </p><p>-Habrá que... ayudar - sugirió Lilith, volteando a ver a la pelirroja directo a los ojos, sacándose las gafas de sol y caminando hacia el escritorio. </p><p>-Espero que no estés sugiriendo acostarte con los alumnos. Tienes más de un milenio, por la triple diosa - dijo Zelda abriendo los ojos con sorpresa e indignación a partes iguales. </p><p>-Lo que intento decir... - explicó Lilith, dejando las gafas en el escritorio y rodeándolo para quedar frente a Zelda - ¿Qué sucedería si algún adulto está involucrado?</p><p>-¿Dices el personal de la Academia? - preguntó Zelda frunciendo el ceño. Dió un paso involuntario hacia atrás. Lilith estaba muy cerca.</p><p>-¿Tienes personal? - preguntó con cierta curiosidad. </p><p>-Hay tres profesores nuevos. Ahora que somos del culto de Hécate, algunas brujas quisieron unirse al aquelarre. - explicó Zelda.</p><p>-No puedes acostarte con el personal... Quiero decir, no es ético - reformuló su oración. Algo en el interior de la reina se resintió con esa información.</p><p>-¡Por supuesto que lo sé! ¿Por qué iba a acostarme con el personal? - preguntó nuevamente escandalizada. </p><p>-¡Madre! -dijo una voz. </p><p> </p><p>De repente, luego de un fuerte chasquido, tres niñas aparecieron en el despacho de Zelda. El olor a azufre inundó brevemente el lugar, haciendo sobresaltar a ambas mujeres. Lilith ya estaba con los brazos en jarra frente a las sombras, con el ceño fruncido. </p><p>-¿Y ahora qué? ¿No les es suficiente con todo el problema en el que nos han metido? Espero que el infierno vaya como una seda hasta que regrese con Adán - regañó la Madre de Demonios. </p><p>-Sí, Madre. Todo va en orden - dijo Sakim - por favor, déjenos ayudar. Fue nuestra culpa. </p><p>-Será más rápido si colaboramos - insistió Karen.</p><p>-Lo sentimos tanto - Bajó la cabeza Bornu. </p><p>-¡Bien! ¿Quieren ayudar? Pues lo harán. Sakim, con Sabrina en la Academia. Bornu aquí en la Academia y Karem con Hilda Spellman en el pueblo. Un error. Solo UN error y lo lamentarán - dijo Lilith con el índice en alto, advirtiendo claramente que no permitiría tonterías. </p><p>-No fallaremos - juró Karem. </p><p>-Arreglen sus glamour. Tienen milenios encima, deben lucir acorde a los jóvenes del pueblo, de la Academia y del Instituto - ordenó. </p><p>Las tres sombras suspiraron y se concentraron. Sus formas cambiaron, junto a sus ropas. Ahora se veían como jovencitas de dieciocho años. Las gemelas llevaban atuendos idénticos, luciendo como jóvenes morenas con múltiples y finas trenzas cosidas, largas, cayendo sobre sus espaldas. Con camisas leñador, jeans y tenis. Sakim en cambio se veía también de dieciocho pero pálida, de ojos negros y cabello largo como el carbón, de falda carmín y suéter negro con cuello de tortuga. Algo más gótica para la academia. </p><p>-De acuerdo - dijo Zelda - Espero que tengan historias creíbles. Puedo introducir a esa... Demonio, como estudiante de intercambio y eso es todo. </p><p>Fue cuando Sakim reparó en ella.</p><p>-Tiene una flecha - señaló con el índice, en cuanto Zelda se giró un momento para cerrar la ventana. </p><p>-¿Disculpa? - se giró la matriarca. </p><p>-Ustedes dos, largo - resopló Lilith a las gemelas, que desaparecieron al momento. La reina se llevó una mano a la frente, girándose para ver a Zelda.</p><p>-¿Lo sabías? - se quejó la bruja enfrentando a Lilith. </p><p>-Eso quería decirte - dijo despacio la reina - Sakim, ve a la Academia. Recuerda, eres de intercambio. </p><p>-Sí, Madre... pero, la flecha... - dudó. </p><p>-Vete - articuló de nuevo Lilith en un tono que no admitía discusión. </p><p>Sakim salió de allí rápidamente. Dejando a una bruja lívida y a su Madre detrás. </p><p>-¡No puedo creerlo! - Zelda ya estaba cabreada.</p><p>Lilith suspiró, sería una larga tarde. </p><p>-Tú, tus demonios y el infierno - comenzó a levantar presión la matriarca, caminando por el despacho con aprehensión - Siempre un problema, siempre mi familia arreglándolo. Siempre sacrificamos todo por sus desastres - acusó, acalorada. </p><p>-No sabía que habían ido por las flechas. Mi hijo está en peligro por esto, lo último que quisiera es ponerlo en peligro - se defendió Lilith rápidamente.</p><p>-Y también tendremos que ocuparnos de eso - se quejó Zelda. </p><p>-Si no quieres ayudarme a recuperar a Adán...</p><p>-¡No es eso! - aclaró de golpe Zelda - No uses la carta del bebé conmigo - advirtió. </p><p>Lilith chasqueó la lengua. La carta de Adán consistía en sentar al bebé en el regazo de Zelda y pedirle cualquier cosa, que aceptaría. Lilith a veces no podía creer la aceptación de su pequeño vástago demoníaco para con la matriarca. Y si ahora se llevaban civilizadamente, era por él. </p><p>-¡No tenía control de la situación! - exclamó Lilith. </p><p>-¡Ahora debo hacer algo que, sinceramente, no quiero hacer! -retrucó Zelda, alzando también la voz. </p><p>-¿No que era fácil para un aquelarre como el tuyo? - alzó la ceja Lilith. </p><p>-Soy la Directora, aquí. Es inapropiado, incluso pueden considerarlo abuso - señaló Zelda, apoyando el puño en el escritorio. </p><p>-Zelda... - iba a sugerir Lilith. </p><p>-No, no digas más. Me dejaré para el final. Hay once flechas más, posiblemente en la Academia - insistió Zelda. -Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer... - Dijo terminantemente.</p><p>-De acuerdo... Iré a dar una vuelta - aceptó a medias Lilith, saliendo de allí. </p><p> </p><p>Lilith estaba un poco frustrada por la discusión, y en el camino conteó dos estudiantes con brillo en la espalda. Sakim hablaba animadamente con uno de ellos, tocando su brazo y sonriendo con fingido y cuidado jl<br/>
interés. Se preguntó qué pensaría Zelda de su Sombra atrayendo inocentes estudiantes a lo profundo de las habitaciones. </p><p>Decidió dejar a la Sombra actuar. No iba a ser quien impidiera la recolección de flechas. Tenía que recuperar a su hijo. Lo peor de todo era que nada garantizaba que luego de regresar las flechas Eros iba a regresarle a Adán. Los dioses del panteón y sus demás descendientes directos eran crueles, caprichosos y no mucho mejor que los demonios. </p><p>Le dolía la cabeza. Marcó con la mirada al otro estudiante, debía recordarlo para decirle a Zelda. Debían revisar esa noche misma la habitación de ese chico. Cada hora que pasaba era un peligro. </p><p>Sakim se llevaba del brazo al estudiante con el que hablaba, doblaban el pasillo y de frente aparecía una profesora. Seguramente parte de la nueva camada de contratados. Las miradas se cruzaron y Lilith supo que le tocaría hacer charla insustancial. Rodó los ojos internamente. </p><p>-Buenas tardes - dijo la mujer. Una bruja de baja estatura, atlética y de cabello castaño y fino. </p><p>-Buenas tardes - sonrió Lilith. </p><p>-Soy la profesora de Pociones Avanzadas, Melina Greeks - se presentó con una sonrisa risueña de hoyuelos marcados. </p><p>-Mi nombre es Lilith - se presentó a su vez - vengo a una entrevista. Estoy un poco perdida.</p><p>-Qué lindo nombre, me gustan los nombres bíblicos - acotó la profesora Greeks. </p><p>-Sí - se encogió de hombros ¿Qué podía responder a eso?</p><p>-Sí busca el despacho de la directora iba en esa dirección... -se giró en dirección contraria de dónde provenía la reina.</p><p>Para desmayo de la madre de demonios, pudo ver el resplandor dorado en su espalda. Maldita sea. </p><p>-Bueno...- dudó Lilith. </p><p>Podía mentir y decir que el puesto era suyo. Si la profesora iba en dirección al despacho, eso significarían dos flechas de un solo golpe. Sólo debían tener sexo en la oficina. Algo completamente normal, bien visto en esos días, sano, liberaba estrés. Totalmente sin compromiso. O con compromiso ¿Qué le importaba? Era una persona bien parecida, seguramente Zelda disfrutaría...</p><p>-Vengo de allí. Iba a la cafetería ahora - respondió atragantada. </p><p>-Oh, de acuerdo. Nos vemos luego, entonces - sonrió la mujer, caminando hacia la oficina. </p><p>Lilith la observó irse, se cruzó de brazos. </p><p>Dos flechas de una sola vez. Seguramente Zelda lo vería. Seguramente... Lilith sintió un creciente malestar. </p><p>La profesora Greeks doblaba el pasillo. Si hacía un esfuerzo, podía oír el golpecito en la puerta del despacho y luego la misma puerta abriéndose y cerrándose. Tragó saliva. Observó hacia un enorme reloj de pared colgado a mitad de pasillo. Calculó diez minutos para que Zelda se diera cuenta... Y ¿Cuánto después? ¿Media hora? No le tomaría nada seducirla. No les tomaría nada...</p><p>Las piernas de Lilith se encaminaron rápidamente al despacho, en su rostro la preocupación escrita. Dobló el pasillo y llegó a la puerta. Apoyó el oído, apretando los labios y los nudillos de las manos. </p><p>-Hace calor aquí... - decía la voz de la profesora Greeks. </p><p> </p><p>-Sí - decía la inconfundible voz de Zelda - ¿Quisiera tomar asiento?</p><p>-Claro, esto tomará tiempo...</p><p>-No mucho, creo que en media hora estará resuelto- decía Zelda con practicidad. </p><p>La puerta se abrió de golpe. Lilith estaba adentro, a los tropiezos. Qué demonios. Ni cinco minutos y ya estaban... Oh. Estaban trabajando. Con los papeles sobre la mesa y un plano de lo que parecía un cronograma escolar. </p><p>La mirada asesina de Zelda sobre ella, por atreverse a entrar de esa manera tan irrespetuosa. </p><p>-¿Se le ofrece algo? Estamos en reunión de trabajo - dijo Zelda con aspereza. </p><p>-Lo siento. Es que... Creí ver a unos estudiantes haciendo un duelo de magia y... Vine a avisar.</p><p>-Oh, por la triple diosa ¿Dónde? - se preocupó la profesora de Pociones. </p><p>-En el... En la cafetería - se encogió de hombros Lilith. Haciéndose la desentendida ante la mirada de láser que le dirigía Zelda. </p><p>-Puedo ir a ver, si quiere - dijo la mujer poniéndose de pie. </p><p>-No, está bien. Yo iré. Por favor haga las anotaciones pertinentes y déjelas en mi oficina señorita Greeks. Aprobaré todo lo que considere apropiado -dijo Zelda con sequedad.</p><p>-De acuerdo - dijo la profesora, poniéndose de pie y apoyando una mano en el brazo de la pelirroja, que se quedó tiesa un momento -Tenga cuidado, Directora - advirtió con sus ojos de borrego y expresión acalorada. </p><p>-Es urgente - insistió Lilith rápidamente, dando dos largos pasos dentro del despacho y atrapando a Zelda de la mano, sacándola de allí de inmediato. </p><p>Zelda se sorprendió del gesto. Nunca eran de tener ese tipo de confianza. Ni con una, por ser parte del personal, ni con la otra porque simplemente Zelda no era de gestos físicos para con nadie. Sólo quizás con su familia. Hizo diez pasos por el pasillo hasta que reaccionó. </p><p>-¿Qué cielos te pasa? - dijo de pronto, zafando la mano y frunciendo el ceño.</p><p>-¿A mí? Viste que ella tenía una flecha en la espalda - dijo Lilith indignada. </p><p>-¿Y? - preguntó Zelda - Creí que querías tenerlas pronto. </p><p>-Espera, dijiste que no era ético acostarse con el personal - siseó Lilith - si perdías la cabeza luego ibas a echarme la culpa de tu... desliz. </p><p>-¿Desliz? No iba a tener sexo en mi oficina - se irritó Zelda, cruzándose de brazos. </p><p>Unos estudiantes que pasaban por allí se sobresaltaron por el lenguaje fuerte de la directora de la academia. Apuraron el paso al ver la mirada tensa de Lilith (la recordaban). </p><p>-Grítalo para toda la escuela - se mosqueó la reina. </p><p>-Voy a volver a la oficina a terminar con mi trabajo - se acaloró Zelda, sus mejillas rojizas por la discusión y por el calor que sentía su cuerpo. Era como un cosquilleo al que no le podía poner nombre, una incomodidad en la piel.</p><p>-No vayas a encerrarte con esa...</p><p>-¿Y a tí que te importa? A lo mejor ahora sí quiero...</p><p>-¡No con ella! - se indignó Lilith cortando la frase. </p><p>-¿Debo pedirte permiso? - Alzó las cejas Zelda, sin creerse el descaro de la reina. </p><p>-No, pero... - no sabía qué decir. Pero no podía permitir esa situación. No podía - es hora del almuerzo. </p><p>-No, aún falta media hora - discutió Zelda. </p><p>-Tengo hambre - insistió Lilith. </p><p>-Pues ve a comer - insistió la directora señalando el pasillo. </p><p>Lilith se acercó a Zelda, totalmente enfadada y lo peor que no sabía por qué. </p><p>-Ven a almorzar conmigo, maldición ¿Todo tiene que ser una pelea contigo? - preguntó con los brazos en jarra. </p><p>No pudo oír la respuesta. Porque en ese momento llegaba Sakim por el pasillo. La vieron acercarse muy complacida de sí, con una sonrisa calma en el rostro. Lilith esperó a que llegara, adivinando qué era lo que traía a la espalda. </p><p>-Señoras, la primera flecha de Eros - sonrió la Sombra, moviendo su cabello negro a un lado y enseñándola. </p><p>Era una flecha simple, dorada en totalidad. Para quien pasara por allí, Sakim sostenía algo invisible. </p><p>-Genial, llévala a la casa de los Spellman. El carcaj está allí. - ordenó Lilith.</p><p>-Enseguida, Madre - dijo la Sombra, desapareciendo de allí al instante. </p><p>-Bien, faltan once - zanjó Zelda - voy a ir a mi oficina - alzó el índice - espera en la condenada cafetería y deja de asumir que no tengo control de mis malditos impulsos. No te debo obediencia, mi única deidad es Hécate. </p><p>Lilith frunció el ceño, completamente molesta. Se giró sin decirle nada y se fue a la cafetería sóla. No sabía por qué, pero estaba total y completamente en contra de obtener las dos flechas de una sola vez. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Zelda le estaba diciendo que podía controlar su impulso. </p><p>Una flecha a la vez, pensó, y no matar a Zelda en el proceso. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>🙈🙈🙊 Nadie le saque la flecha a Zelda en presencia de Lilith, por favo'.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Flechas dos y tres</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lilith estaba en el almuerzo, completamente mosqueada. Los minutos pasaban y se sentía cada vez más irritada. Su hijo estaba a saber dónde, Greendale era un desastre y Zelda se volvía difícil adrede. Así la encontró Sakim, sentándose frente a ella con su charola del almuerzo. </p><p>-¿Qué sucede? - preguntó.</p><p>-El otro estudiante prefiere a los chicos. Esta noche se reúne en el bar de Dorian gray con su novio. Lo vigilaré - informó, comiendo el almuerzo con normalidad adolescente. </p><p>-Bien. Y qué hay de la profesora Greeks - preguntó Lilith. </p><p>-Le gustan las mujeres - indicó Sakim, para peor malestar de Lilith - Y creo que la nueva bibliotecaria está interesada en ella, según rumorean los estudiantes.</p><p>-Bien. Excelente información - se alertó.</p><p>-¿Qué información? - preguntó una voz a su espalda.</p><p>-Zelda, ¿ya terminó tu reunión? - preguntó con evidente mosqueo la reina. </p><p>-Sí - dejó caer su almuerzo en la mesa, sentándose -No me mires la espalda, si tuviera una flecha, te la traería ¿no es así? - dijo irritada la Sacerdotisa al notar cómo Lilith buscaba con disimulo el dorado en su ropa. </p><p>-No dudaba de tí - se excusó la reina, mintiendo - Hay que encerrar a la profesora Greeks en la biblioteca ¿se te ocurre cómo? </p><p>-¿En la biblioteca? - preguntó confusa. </p><p>-Sí. Esta tarde al finalizar la jornada, antes de que la bibliotecaria se vaya - dijo la reina. </p><p>-Pues... -dudó - se me ocurre algo... </p><p>-Madre... - dijo Sakim -Karem está diciéndome algo - cerró los ojos, concentrándose. </p><p>Observaron a la Sombra, comunicándose telepáticamente con su hermana. Las tres primeras, como toda tríada, tenían esa conexión especial entre ellas. Por unos momentos no dijo nada hasta que volvió a abrir sus ojos oscuros.</p><p>-Los estudiantes y profesores de Baxter High están identificados. También las personas del pueblo. Están organizando un plan de vigilancia para recolectar las flechas. Theo Putnam trajo una hoy. Ya son dos - informó prolijamente Sakim. </p><p>-Bien, esto no será tan difícil - suspiró Lilith con alivio. </p><p>O al menos no tan difícil. Solo muy incómodo. </p><p>-Hay un grupo de estudiantes avanzados a quienes puedes dar una clase de nigromancia - dijo Zelda - es justo a la última hora y el salón está junto al de la profesora Greeks - explicó.</p><p>-Entiendo - resopló Lilith. Otra vez el papel de profesora. Pero al menos echaría un ojo a la otra flechada de la Academia. </p><p>____</p><p>Salió de la clase de Nigromancia detrás del tropel de alumnos. Todos hablando de Lilith, la original, la única, y su inmensa sabiduría ancestral. Podía acostumbrarse a eso. Quizás dar clases una vez por semana. </p><p>Mientras pensaba esto es que vió salir a la profesora Greeks de su salón, también con sus alumnos. </p><p>-Disculpe, profesora - llamó Lilith. </p><p>-Hola, Lilith - sonrió la castaña.</p><p>-Hola, no quisiera ser molestia. Pero debo regresar este libro a la biblioteca. Mi hija está esperando por mí y no hago tiempo -explicó con su mejor cara de circunstancias. </p><p>-Puedo llevarlo, no te preocupes - aceptó Greeks, tomando el libro entre sus manos. </p><p>-Muchisimas gracias - sonrió la reina con completa falsedad. </p><p>Observó a Greeks caminar en dirección a la biblioteca. De una esquina le salió al paso Sakim. </p><p>-Voy por el otro estudiante la bar - anunció.</p><p>-Perfecto ¿Qué hay de Zelda? - preguntó Lilith. </p><p>-Está en su oficina ¿quiere que también me ocupe...?</p><p>-Sakim - interrumpió Lilith, girándose para posar ambas manos en el hombro de su hija - Zelda quiere postergar lo de su flecha lo máximo posible - advirtió con una mirada muy seria - me molestaría mucho que alguien tentara el destino intentando quitársela ¿se entiende?</p><p>-Sí, Madre - dijo Sakim con los ojos muy abiertos ante el tono amenazante de la reina del infierno. </p><p>-Excelente. Puedes irte ahora. Espérame en la casa Spellman cuando termines - le dió una palmada amistosa en el hombro a su hija y salió en dirección al despacho de Zelda. </p><p>Llegó y tocó con insistencia. Zelda abrió la puerta con su abrigo en el brazo, ya para retirarse por el día. </p><p>-Vamos a revisar la biblioteca primero - dijo Lilith - intuyo que nuestra tercer flecha está ahí. </p><p>-Por Hécate, cómo se les ocurre, en un sitio tan público - se indignó Zelda. - ya no son adolescentes. </p><p>-Es el efecto - se encogió de hombros - no te sorprendas si te sientes con dolor de cabeza y malestar general. La represión causa eso - sonrió. </p><p>-Tonterías, soy una adulta. Puedo soportarlo - descartó, avanzando hacia destino. </p><p>La biblioteca estaba tenuemente iluminada por algunas lámparas. Había un cartel colgado a la entrada proclamando que estaba cerrada al público. Se adentraron con cautela, Zelda estaba completamente nerviosa sintiéndose fuera de lugar, espiando a personas desconocidas. No se oía nada, y estaba algo oscuro. </p><p>-No están aquí - siseó Zelda. </p><p>-Sólo una vuelta más, deben estar lo más al fondo posible - aventuró. -¿Dónde te ubicarías si quisieras tener intimidad aquí? - preguntó con una sonrisa de lado a la Sacerdotisa. </p><p>-En primer lugar, nunca se me ocurriría aquí - dijo rápidamente, carraspeando. </p><p>-Bueno, es en dónde yo elegiría entonces - informó con desparpajo. </p><p>De repente oyeron un libro cayéndose a la distancia. Hicieron silencio, avanzando por uno de los pasillos. Hasta que comenzó a oírse de forma inequívoca un gemido, un sollozo suave. Seguido de otro diferente. Dos voces. </p><p>-No puedo creer esto - Zelda apoyó la frente en una estantería, completamente abochornada por el comportamiento de su personal.</p><p>-Qué maravilla - rió Lilith por lo bajo. Se oían a solo un pasillo de distancia - bien, a esperar - susurró cruzándose de brazos y apoyando su peso en el mismo estante dónde Zelda simplemente quería desaparecer. </p><p>-Odio a tus hijas. Hacer esto es humillante - se exasperó, girándose para quedar de frente. Ambas manos ocultando su cara, esperando a que terminasen de hacer... lo que estaban haciendo. </p><p>-Qué momento más incómodo - mencionó Lilith después de unos minutos en los que sólo se oían suspiros, susurros, gemidos y voces a destiempo. </p><p>-No puedo continuar oyendo esto - se quejó Zelda. Ambas mantenían la voz baja. La matriarca tenía el rostro rojizo y el cuerpo muy cálido. Su propia flecha estaba haciéndole estragos al oír algo que su anatomía también necesitaba. </p><p>-¿Qué es lo que harás cuando... sea tu turno? - preguntó Lilith, acercándose un poco más a ella, para hablar con más confidencia. </p><p>-No me lo preguntes ¿qué quieres que te responda? - se indignó Zelda. </p><p>-Zelda quizás... - comenzó a sugerir Lilith, una mano suspendida en el aire como a punto de tocar uno de sus bucles rojizos. Pero justo en ese momento un gemido alto y resonante se hizo eco en el pasillo. -Vaya... eso es el final, si el oído no me falla. </p><p>-Por la triple diosa - resopló Zelda, separándose apenas oyó el movimiento a dos pasillos de distancia. </p><p>Un revuelo de ropa, palabras susurradas y luego pasos saliendo de allí. Lilith y Zelda esperaron hasta que se oyó la puerta de la biblioteca cerrarse. Caminaron hasta donde se suponía que provenían las voces y comenzaron a buscar por el suelo. </p><p>-Esto es tan... de mal gusto - se quejó Zelda, pateando una prenda de ropa interior en el suelo.</p><p>-Lo pasaron en grande - se encogió de hombros Lilith -Mira... aquí - señaló un rincón.</p><p>Allí estaba, la tercera flecha del día. Y se había quitado una amenaza de encima. Greeks no estaría pululando alrededor de Zelda si tenía a la bibliotecaria para ayudarla en sus asuntos íntimos. </p><p>-Perfecto. Vámonos de aquí, me enerva - se quejó Zelda, apurando el paso para retirarse. </p><p> </p><p>______</p><p>La casa Spellman era el centro de operaciones. Sabrina y sus amigos, sumados Nick, Ágatha y Prudence, habían hecho un listado prolijo de cada persona que habían encontrado con el resplandor en la espalda. Clasificaron a las personas entre pueblerinos o estudiantes de Baxter High. Sakim estaba con el estudiante de la Academia en el bar, por lo que Lilith esperaba que regresase con la primer Flecha esa misma noche. </p><p>-Es lindo regresar de viaje y ver que todo sigue igual de desastroso - saludó Prudence, llegada de Egipto esa misma tarde junto a Ágatha. </p><p>-De acuerdo. Tendremos que establecer las residencias de cada una de estas personas. Revisar constantemente el instituto y los sitios que puedan utilizar... alternativamente. - organizó Zelda.</p><p>-Nos ocuparemos de los estudiantes, son cuatro - estableció Ros junto a Harvey. </p><p>-Y tres del pueblo - estableció Hilda - uno de ellos es tu padre, Theo - informó arrugando la nariz diciendo lo con pena.</p><p>-¿Puedo quedarme a dormir aquí por dos noches? - dijo el joven con incomodidad evidente - Y quién va a salir con mi padre - se preocupó por demás. </p><p>-No seas tan cruel, tu padre es un hombre aceptable y de bien - consoló Zelda.</p><p>-¿Usted saldría con él? - inquirió el joven alzando las cejas. </p><p>-No. - dijo Lilith de pronto. Y entonces todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella - quiero decir que no se trata de hacer de casamentera. Las flechas eligen por sí mismas. La profesora Greeks sentía atracción por la bibliotecaria, solo había que ponerla en esa dirección. Así que tampoco hay que forzar... nada. - carraspeó. </p><p>-De acuerdo... hay dos personas del pueblo que son casadas así que solo hay que revisar sus casas por la mañana - dijo Sabrina, mirando con curiosidad de su tía a Lilith y las miradas que se cruzaban sin decir palabra.</p><p>-Hoy hay autocine y tres estudiantes irán con sus novios - dijo Ros - así que iremos con Harvey.</p><p>-Creo que debemos ir a ver cómo va Sakim en el bar - dijo Lilith. </p><p>-Iremos nosotras - Karen y Bornu se ofrecieron. </p><p>-No quiero nuevos errores - advirtió la reina. </p><p>-Lo juramos, madre. </p><p>-Entonces ya puedo hacer la cena - dijo Hilda, contenta - ¿Quienes se quedan? </p><p>-Iremos con las sombras al bar, con Nick - dijo Sabrina, del brazo de su novio. </p><p>-Y nosotros iremos a vigilar al autocine - dijo Theo con su novio trasgo. </p><p>-Con Ágatha iremos a la Academia, ayudaremos con todo por la mañana, estamos exhaustas del viaje - dijo Prudence. </p><p>-Yo me quedo - se encogió de hombros Ambrose. </p><p>Así que Lilith se encontró sentada a la mesa, comiendo más por ansiedad que por verdadero hambre. En la quietud del momento, extrañaba a su bebé. Su pequeño. Su cara debió ser evidente porque nadie le preguntó nada al respecto. </p><p>-Bueno iré a preparar las habitaciones - dijo Hilda luego de cenar - Theo se quedará con Sabrina, hay un sofá cama disponible - contabilizó -Las tres niñas de Lilith pueden dormir en mi habitación, yo iré a casa de Lance y, Lilith, hay una cama disponible en la habitación de Zelda, la que yo ocupaba antes. </p><p>Lilith alzó la mirada del té que le habían servido después de la cena, con cierto interés. Observó a Zelda y cómo su expresión, a pesar de estar ligeramente teñida de carmín, se mantenía estoica y concentrada en un libro de la Academia. </p><p>-De acuerdo - asintió con cuidada indiferencia, sin mirar hacia la reina.</p><p>-Y ahora que me acuerdo, Lilith - dijo Hilda - tengo algo para tí.</p><p>Lilith observó con curiosidad a Hilda irse y regresar con un pequeño sobre de madera que parecía contener algunas tarjetas. Lo depositó frente a la reina y se sentó de nuevo a la mesa. </p><p>-¿Qué es esto? - preguntó la morena, abriendo el paquete. </p><p>Se encontró con cinco fotografías y recordó que hacía unas semanas Sabrina había insistido en tontear con una vieja cámara fotográfica a rollo. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta a ver a Adán en la primera, sentado en el sofá de las Spellman con algunos juguetes a su alrededor. </p><p>Recordaba esa tarde. Había llegado para regañar a Sabrina por un sinfín de papeleo mal hecho. Adán cumplía sus seis meses y ya se sostenía por sí mismo en brazos de Lilith. Era un bebé fuerte, de cabello azabache ensortijado y ojos café, su rostro una amalgama perfecta del de su padre y la boca y barbilla de la Lilith original salida del Edén. Una ternura. </p><p>Cómo siempre, estiraba los brazos hacia Hilda o hacía Zelda, impaciente de recibir atención. Sabrina había bajado a recibir su regañina y a justificar sus acciones mientras las tías se llevaban a Adán a la sala para probarle ropa nueva, sacar sus medidas, y traerle sus juguetes. </p><p>Entonces, luego de aquel intercambio Lilith había aceptado una taza de té y Sabrina había salido con la novedad de la cámara, sacándole algunas fotos a Adán. Afuera hacia un raro día soleado y Zelda se había llevado al niño, correctamente abrigado, a la hamaca del pórtico. </p><p>Esa la tercera fotografía. La matriarca observando cálidamente a Adán en su regazo, sin saber qué Sabrina le había sacado esa foto. </p><p>-No las había visto reveladas - acotó Zelda, levantándose de la punta de la mesa para sentarse junto a la reina. </p><p>-Elige una - ofreció la reina, deslizando el sobre sobre la mesa. </p><p>Zelda eligió la suya con Adán en el pórtico. </p><p>-No, esa no. - se la quitó de la mano. </p><p>-¿Para qué me haces elegir entonces? - se quejó la Sacerdotisa. </p><p>-Elige de las otras. - insistió Lilith. </p><p>-Entonces, aquí sale con Sabrina. Es una linda foto para enmarcar - opinó viendo a sobrina y bebé en la foto. </p><p>-Gracias - dijo Lilith, guardando todo en el sobre. </p><p>Esa noche se cambió en el cuarto de baño de Zelda y al salir se la encontró en la cama, tapada y leyendo en su pijama que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros. Lilith sintió algo, en el pecho. Aquella mujer que le había negado refugio era la misma que había ayudado a dar a luz, quería a su hijo como sobrino propio y todavía le permitía estar en su casa.</p><p>Maldita sea Eros y sus flechas. No quería sentir esto. Los sentimientos estaban mal, eran un peligro. Todo podía romperse y salir de la peor forma posible. </p><p>-Lilith - suspiró Zelda bajando el libro al verla entrar en la habitación. </p><p>¿Siempre había pronunciado su nombre de esa manera? ¿Siempre le había producido un escalofrío o eso era ahora? </p><p>-Voy a necesitar tu ayuda - dijo con voz dudosa, sus ojos verdes posados en ella.</p><p>Y Lilith, que decía que los sentimientos eran para débiles y que había que ser desapegada y fuerte, no pudo evitar encaminar sus pasos a la cama de Zelda y sentarse directamente junto a ella. Ambos brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo. </p><p>-Sí, lo haré - dijo con seguridad total, su rostro cercano al suyo. </p><p>Zelda alzó las cejas, y por un momento se quedó sin habla, con la boca entreabierta. Observó a Lilith y parpadeó, buscando las palabras. </p><p>-Quiero decir, para que le avises a Sabrina que se lleve el carcaj al bar y que de allí vaya al autocine. Si puedes encantar un espejo ya que estás... Bueno, estabas, de pie - susurró con suavidad, algo dudosa de lo que había interpretado la reina acerca de su ayuda. </p><p>Lilith se quedó congelada en el lugar. Y luego no pudo evitar poner cara de decepción, pero solo por un segundo. </p><p>-Sí, claro. Enseguida - dijo suspirando y poniéndose de pie.</p><p>-¿Qué clase de ayuda creías...?</p><p>-No importa - se acercó al espejo e hizo el círculo pertinente para comunicarse con la adolescente. </p><p>Esa noche Lilith durmió incómoda. A su espalda oia la suave respiración de Zelda, la oía moverse inquieta y pateando las sábanas. Y no podía... tan cerca...</p><p>Y tan lejos...</p><p>Maldición.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Maldición, Lilith 🙊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Flechas 4, 5, 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A todo esto Zelda despertó al día siguiente con dudas. Muchas dudas. </p><p>Por empezar su cuerpo se sentía tenso, inquieto y sensible. La ducha no la había calmado. Salió de la habitación con Lilith aún dormida en la cama de Hilda. Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar, como de costumbre. </p><p>Primero ¿qué demonios estaba ocurriendo con la reina del infierno? Zelda no era estúpida, ni una niña y se había dado cuenta de la insistencia de la madre de demonios de mantenerla alejada de la profesora Greeks. Las miradas, los gestos, la intensidad. La fotografía de Adán y ella que no había querido delegsr. La rapidez con la que se sentó en su cama para aceptar algo que Zelda aún no le había dicho qué. </p><p>Sabía que existía una atracción. Eran poderosas, eran atractivas, se conocían. Y más en las tardes en las que Lilith había pasado con Adán simplemente de visita, por más que la primera bruja insistiera que era para regañar a Sabrina. </p><p>La pregunta era ¿lo haría? ¿Cruzaría esa... delgada línea entre amistad y algo más personal? Era frustrante. Si fuera por su cuerpo, ya hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad. Pero su cabeza no se lo permitía. </p><p>Era la reina del Inframundo, con todo lo que conllevaba. Su familia había sufrido horrores inimaginables solo por estar en medio de las cuestiones infernales. Su hermano estaba muerto, la madre de Sabrina también. Marie era un Guardián de los Muertos. Sabrina casi había muerto para siempre. </p><p>Sinceramente no tenía sentido arriesgar toda la paz que habían construido por un solo momento de debilidad. Debía ser fría, aún si debía sobrellevar todo ese malestar hasta el final. Solo al final decidiría qué hacer. </p><p>-Por Hécate ¿Qué son esas caras? No me digan que nunca regresaron a dormir del bar - exclamó la reina al ver a Sabrina y toda su comitiva de Sombras y amigos, sentados a la mesa.</p><p>-Pero tenemos dos flechas, tía - dijo Sabrina bostezando. </p><p>Eso daba un alentador número de cinco flechas. El teléfono sonó y Hilda le comunicó que había encontrado otra más metiéndose en la casa de un vecino. Pero que tenían ahora un problema, porque el otro estaba peleado con su mujer y no habían tenido nada de acción por la noche. </p><p>Zelda suspiró. Bueno, las flechas de la Academia estaban resueltas. Podía ir a ayudar a Hilda durante el día. </p><p>-¿Dónde está Lilith? - preguntó Sabrina.</p><p>-Duerme, voy a la tienda con Hilda. Por la triple diosa, dense una ducha y duerman unas horas. - ordenó con severidad. Estaban arruinados. </p><p>Salió en el coche en dirección a la tienda de Hilda. Aún pensando. Cuando por el rabillo del ojo se encontró con uno de los habitantes que Sabrina había mencionado. Al parecer su coche se había averiado y esperaba en la calle a que alguien apareciera.</p><p>Se trataba de una mortal, dependienta de la tienda del pueblo. Tenía la piel tostada y pecosa, ojos color miel. Zelda se estacionó a un lado del camino y esperó a que se acercara. Bajó la ventanilla. </p><p>-¿Necesitas ir a algún lado? - preguntó Zelda. </p><p>-Hola, señora Spellman - dijo la mujer, a la que alguna vez habían realizado un servicio fúnebre por su abuelo. -¿Le queda de pasada el taller mecánico? </p><p>-Sí, sube - ofreció Zelda. </p><p>A los lejos, a doscientos metros de la escena, Sakim observaba a la mortal flechada subir al coche de la bruja flechada. Qué desastre. Su Madre estaría lívida. A este punto Sakim había comprendido la atracción inevitable de la Madre de Demonios para con la bruja pelirroja. Todos posiblemente, lo habían notado. Quizás hasta la propia pelirroja. </p><p>¿Sería la razón por la que su Madre prefería pasar las tardes en casa de las Spellman en lugar de ocuparse en conseguir concubinos? Sakim solo podía teorizar. </p><p>____</p><p>Lilith se despertó solitaria esa mañana. Bajó las escaleras al rato, luego de asearse en el cuarto de baño. Sabrina le daba las buenas nuevas respecto a las flechas mientras se iba a tomar una siesta. Lo que dejaba a Lilith sin nada en específico qué hacer.</p><p>Recordó que Hilda estaría en la tienda, así que cerró los ojos para materializarse dentro de la misma. Quizás allí podía ayudar... Y preguntar a Sakim si había visto a Zelda. Llegó en un santiamén a la tienda. Hilda servía unos batidos a una mesa cercana, se sorprendió al verla salir de entre las estanterías de cómics. </p><p>-No te Vi llegar - dijo Hilda alzando las cejas. </p><p>-No llegué. Aparecí - explicó la morena mientras escaneaba el lugar - ¿Alguna novedad? </p><p>-Sí, Prudence y Ágatha se están ocupando de la pareja en problemas. Y solo quedan dos ciudadanos más. Uno es el padre de Theo y la otra la amable chica de la tienda de enfrente - sonrió Hilda. -Ambos son solteros. </p><p>-Ya veo... - salió un momento a inspeccionar la tienda de enfrente, cuando cruzó a Sakim en la calle. </p><p>-Madre... Umm... - tenía cara de malas noticias. </p><p>-¿Y ahora qué?</p><p>-Zelda Spellman está... Con una de las flechadas, en el taller mecánico. </p><p>-Por el infierno... - se sobresaltó - ¿Y dónde está ese taller?</p><p>-A cuatro cuadras de aquí. </p><p>A pesar de que la lógica le decía que no interviniera, sus pasos se movieron por sí solos en la dirección señalada. Determinada a no permitir tonterías. </p><p>______</p><p>Zelda dejó a la jovencita en el taller mecánico dónde un joven apuesto comenzó a tomar los datos para organizar una grúa. El amor era tan tonto, podías tenerlo enfrente y no darte cuenta. Esas cosas en las que creían los jóvenes, después de todo. Zelda decidió dar una ayuda, justo como había dicho Lilith al interrumpir al joven Putnam la tarde anterior. Movió sus muñecas y una pintura de aceite cayó sobre la jovencita.</p><p>-Oh vaya - dijo Zelda - creo que deberías limpiarte eso - señaló desde la entrada del taller, atenta. </p><p>-Sí, bueno... - el joven se relamió los labios y observó a la chica - tengo un quita manchas... en la parte de atrás. </p><p>-¿Sí? Bueno... - respiró agitada la joven, observando con deseo al chico - Está bien si me prestas un poco...</p><p>-Yo me quedaré a ver un rato el negocio, no tengo nada que hacer - dijo Zelda - quiten esa mancha con paciencia - sonrió alzando una ceja. </p><p>-muchas gracias señora Spellman. Solo avisé que vuelvo en... unos minutos - dijo el mecánico, señalando el camino a la jovencita. </p><p>Desaparecieron de vista. Zelda se llevó una mano a la frente, sintiendo una jaqueca terrible. Sabía que hacía tiempo no tenía relaciones de ningún tipo pero esto era ridículo. Se quitó los primeros botones de su blusa, y se giró apoyándose en la puerta abierta del galpón. </p><p>-Señora Spellman - saludó el padre de Theo Putnam, acercándose al taller. </p><p>-Señor Putnam - reconoció Zelda.</p><p>-Mi hijo ha estado quedándose en su casa ¿sabe si le ocurre algo? No quiere hablar conmigo en todo el día y a la tarde solo quiere irse - dijo el hombro, preocupado. </p><p>-Dramas adolescentes, ya se le pasará. Sabrina tiene uno de esos cada cuatro meses - rodó los ojos la matriarca. </p><p>-Sí, eso pensé. Son tan difíciles a esta edad. </p><p>-Son los primeros cien años - respondió Zelda, sacando sus cigarrillos del bolsillo. </p><p>El hombre rió, pensando que la bruja hablaba en broma. Pero Zelda iba en serio aún si el mortal no le creía. </p><p>-Sabe, venía a pedir unos repuestos pero... ¿no quiere ir a tomar algo? - preguntó el hombre con cierta timidez. </p><p>-¿Algo como qué? - preguntó Zelda, fumando y dejando salir el humo a un costado. </p><p>-Un café, hay una pastelería por aquí... en algún sitio - sonrió. </p><p>Zelda rió por lo bajo. Observó el taller y pensó que podía regresar por la flecha más tarde. El señor Putnam era un hombre agradable, después de todo. </p><p>-Sólo un café - dijo Zelda - y la pastelería es en esa misma esquina - señaló. </p><p>-De acuerdo, entonces...</p><p>Zelda pensó que quizás así podría dar otro empujón en la dirección correcta. Esto de recolectar flechas terminaba siendo una tontería. </p><p>Por entrar a la pastelería es que no vió a Lilith llegar al taller. La Madre de Demonios llegó al taller mecánico intentando lucir calmada y compuesta. Pero al llegar, no encontró a nadie allí. Se extrañó de ver una tienda abierta, vacía. Así que se adentró despacio para verificar que todo estuviera en orden. </p><p>Sus finos oídos captaron unos golpes del cuarto trasero, un golpe rítmico y voces ahogadas. Gemidos. El corazón de Lilith dió un vuelco ¿acaso...? ¿Había llegado tarde? Se llevó una mano al pecho, cerrando los ojos y bajando la cabeza en expresión de dolor. Seguramente eso, tarde. </p><p>No quería ver. No quería saber. Simplemente debía pensar en que era lo mejor para Adán. Recolectar dos flechas de una sola vez. </p><p>Salió como con dolor del taller y escuchó la puerta del cuarto abrirse. Esperó a ver a Zelda salir ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo podía mirarla a la cara? </p><p>Pero quién salió del cuarto fue un jovencito y una mujer para nada conocidos. </p><p>El alma regresó al cuerpo de Lilith, que soltó el aliento. Incluso debió sostenerse de una pared. Esto iba a matarla. </p><p>-¿Puedo ayudarla con algo? - dijo el joven. </p><p>Lilith observó a la chica, que caminaba aarreglándose un poco la camisa, una flecha cayó en el suelo. Negó con la cabeza, y sonrió.</p><p>-Creí que estaba una amiga por aquí - dijo la reina. Y, imperceptiblemente, hizo que del dedo se le cayera un anillo - oh qué tonta de mí. </p><p>Se inclinó justo bajo los pies de la chica, disimuladamente cerrando la otra mano alrededor de la flecha, invisible a ojos humanos. </p><p>-¿Habla de la señora Spellman? - dijo el joven - estaba aquí hace unos minutos. </p><p>-Sí, si la ve dele las gracias por el empujón hasta aquí - sonrió la joven con las mejillas arreboladas.</p><p>Lilith asintió. </p><p>-Sí, seguro. De acuerdo, adiós - sonrió, despidiéndose. </p><p>-Adiós señora Wardwell - dijo el joven, viéndola irse. </p><p>Maldición había olvidado que se veía como la humana. Sacó sus gafas de sol y se las montó en la cara. Odiaba esto ¿dónde estaba Zelda? Caminó empecinadamente por la calle, un tanto nerviosa. </p><p>____</p><p>-Creo que la camarera está celosa - dijo Zelda bebiendo de su café con una porción de pudín de chocolate. </p><p>-¿Jenny? No lo creo - dijo el hombre riendo por lo bajo. - la he invitado a salir docenas de veces - dijo el hombre. </p><p>-Las mujeres no sabemos lo que tenemos enfrente hasta que aparece otra para llevárselo - dijo la matriarca, cortando el postre con la cuchara.</p><p>-¿Eso cree? - el hombre observó a la camarera, una mujer de su edad, de cara redonda y pecas, atendiendo con un humor de perros a los clientes. </p><p>-Sí, es más. Creo que me iré para que pueda decirle que soy solo la tía de Sabrina - sonrió Zelda, dejando su parte del café en dinerl. </p><p>-No, deje. Yo invito - dijo el hombre.</p><p>-No, está bien - insistió Zelda. Dejando el dinero y saliendo de allí. </p><p>Bien, momento de regresar al taller. El padre de Theo tenía una persona en miras. Eso simplificaba las cosas. Pero al pasar allí solo vio al joven mecánico trabajando. </p><p>-Señora Spellman, la directora Wardwell pasó por aquí preguntando por usted - dijo el joven. </p><p>-¿En serio? - en ese caso no tenía sentido buscar la flecha, Lilith ya sabía quiénes eran los afectados. </p><p>-Sí, se fue en la otra dirección - dijo el joven, señaló el camino opuesto a donde estaba. </p><p>Por supuesto que por ir en esa dirección, a la tienda de Hilda, no vio a Lilith llegar a la pastelería. </p><p>Zelda entró a la tienda del dr Cerberus, necesitaba un café de verdad, no media taza y medio postre. Y saber cómo iban en la búsqueda del resto de flechados. </p><p>-Creí que Lilith estaría contigo. Salió a buscarte -Dijo Hilda al ver a su hermana entrar. </p><p>-No tengo idea de dónde se encuentre - se sentó en una de las mesas - pero espero que haya recolectado una de las flechas en el taller.</p><p>-¿En el taller? - preguntó alzando las cejas.</p><p>-Había una joven y el mecánico ¿tengo que explicartelo Hilda? Todo es tan vulgar como tus novelas, pareciera que estamos viviendo en una - se quejó atacando el pasatiempo de su hermana. </p><p>-No serías protagonista, cielo - sonrió Hilda. </p><p>-¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño. </p><p>-Yo sería la protagonista, y Lance sería el mecánico - rió Hilda, para bochorno de la Sacerdotisa que negó con la cabeza y rodó los ojos. </p><p>Pidió un café y apoyó la barbilla en la palma de la mano, codo en la mesa, observando por la ventana del café. De repente vio un mortal caminando por la acera de enfrente. Algo en su manera lenta de caminar le llamó la atención. Era un hombre joven, pero caminaba pausado y mirando hacia su pies todo el tiempo. </p><p>Cuando levantó la cabeza y observó hacia un lado, Zelda se puso de pie.</p><p>No tenía ojos ni boca. </p><p>Un escalofrío le recorrió por la espalda, observando al sujeto que volvía a bajar la cabeza y a adentrarse entre los árboles al parque de Greendale unos metros más adelante. </p><p>-Hilda...</p><p>-¿Qué, Zelda? - preguntó su hermana. </p><p>-Enseguida regreso...</p><p>-¿A dónde vas? </p><p>-Daré una vuelta por el parque -avisó a su hermana, saliendo de allí y cruzando la calle sin dar más explicaciones. Todavía podía haber sido su imaginación o una ilusión de algún tipo. Pero debía estar segura. </p><p>Podía ver al sujeto caminando por el parque, pasando por en medio del césped cortado hacia el inicio del bosque de Greendale. Avanzaba lento, pero estaba mucho más lejos de lo que Zelda creía posible. Así que lo siguió, viéndole perderse entre los árboles.</p><p>_____</p><p>Lilith llegó a la pastelería. Se había encontrado con Sabrina en el camino, fresca después de una siesta, que le había indicado, entre risas cómplices con sus amigos, que la tía Zelda estaba en la pastelería bebiendo un café con el padre de Theo. Nuevamente, el corazón de Lilith dió un vuelco y luego de entregarle la flecha del taller a Sabrina, fue caminando hacia la pastelería.</p><p>¿Con cuántas personas más tendría que lidiar? ¿Acaso todo el pueblo planeaba encontrarse con la matriarca? Ya estaba molesta y apenas era la tarde del viernes. </p><p>Observó dentro de la cafetería y no vió a ninguno de los adultos. Se mordió el labio inferior. En su mente, Zelda seguramente había aceptado ir a algún otro sitio con el "buen hombre". Otra vez, esa horrible sensación en la boca del estómago. Cerró los ojos dos segundos, respirando profundamente. </p><p>Solo debía encontrarla. A ella, a las flechas y a Adán. Tres simples pasos. </p><p>¿Por qué se le complicaba tanto?</p><p>Dió una vuelta a la cuadra, calmándose y reconoció la camioneta en la que Theo Putnam había llegado a la casa Spellman. Estaba en un estacionamiento abandonado, así que imaginó lo peor. Podía ver las ventanas empañadas y el vaivén, estaba moviéndose. Por favor, no. No en aquel horrible vehículo, en aquel horrible estacionamiento. </p><p>Se acercó con cautela y de golpe una de las puertas se abrió. Lilith se agazapó detrás de la camioneta y esperó. Vio bajar un par de piernas femeninas...</p><p>Y una flecha...</p><p>Le dió otro vuelco al corazón, pero se contuvo de salir de allí o de mirar a otro lado. Necesitaba saber. Así que se quedó allí quiera hasta que vió bajar también al padre de Theo. Se movió un poco más atrás a medida de que ellos avanzaban. Descubrió la figura femenina de... una dependienta de la pastelería. </p><p>Por el infierno. El corazón volvió a latir con normalidad. Bien, bien. Perfecto. Esperó hasta que los dos adultos se alejaran lo suficiente y atrapó la sexta flecha en el día. </p><p>Y ahora, que respiraba aire y se abanicaba con una mano, mientras la otra sostenía la flecha, se preguntó por qué demonios se afectaba tanto la situación. Sí, sabía que había descubierto un sentimiento diferente hacia la matriarca, malditas fotos y todo lo que hacían por Adán. La estaban mal acostumbrando. Ahora simplemente no podía quitársela de la cabeza.</p><p>Se calmó. </p><p>Tomó aire.</p><p>Era una reina. </p><p>Y así, caminó hacia la tienda de Hilda. Dispuesta a tomar un buen batido de fresa y despreocuparse por lo que hiciera o no Zelda Spellman. </p><p>___________</p><p>Zelda estaba haciendo cien metros dentro del inicio del bosque de Greendale cuando vislumbró a su derecha el huerto de manzanas de una granja familiar abierta al público. Allí habían formado un bonito laberinto que entretenía a los niños y, también, un árbol que daba el maleficum maleficarus que había mordido Sabrina el año pasado. </p><p>Vió al hombre sin rostro dirigirse hacia allí. </p><p>¿Sería una trampa? Se quedó pensativa un momento. Pero, Spellman no era un apellido que viniera sin agallas (quizás Ambrose fuera más cuidadoso, pero también era el que había intentado volar el Vaticano) así que avanzó hacia el interior. </p><p>_______</p><p>Lilith llegó a la tienda, exhausta. Con la sexta flecha del día. Faltaban solo seis más. </p><p>-Lilith, hola ¿No viste a Zelda en el camino? - preguntó Hilda con una sonrisa, sirviendo un batido. </p><p>-No, y ya no pienso averiguar dónde está - aceptó la bebida y se sentó en una de las mesas. Sí, esto estaba bien. Fresa. </p><p>-De acuerdo, aunque no sé por qué quiso dar una vuelta por el parque. Odia el parque de Greendale. Bueno, todo lo que contenga mortales durante un buen rato - suspiró Hilda. </p><p>Lilith no quería preguntar. No, no iba a hacerlo. Zelda podía ir por el camino que quisiera. Bebió uno, dos sorbos. Observó hacia afuera, comenzaba a nublarse ¿se había llevado chaqueta? No, no le importaba. No quería saber. </p><p>-¿Por qué fue al parque? - preguntó Lilith luego de debatirse, inquieta. </p><p>-No lo sé. Creo que vio algo pero no tengo idea - dijo Hilda. La bruja rubia se acercó a donde estaba sentada con algo en brazos - Y mira, pobre, olvidó su chaqueta. </p><p>Los ojos de Lilith cayeron en la prenda que Hilda sostenía demasiado casualmente en sus manos ¿Le leyó la mente? ¿Podía leer la mente? ¿No que solo era una empática? La bruja rubia observó por la ventana como calculando algo.</p><p>-De verdad parece que va a refrescar. El frío le hace tan mal a sus huesos... - acotó con cierta pena en la voz. </p><p>Así es como Lilith, maldiciendo por dentro, terminó cruzando la calle en dirección al parque por el que había desaparecido Zelda Spellman. Por supuesto, llevaba la chaqueta de terciopelo negro en un brazo. No podía tener esta suerte. </p><p>Sus pies patearon algo, mientras alcanzaba el inicio del bosque de Greendale. La reina observó hacia abajo y se inclinó. Sus manos tocaron una manzana mordida. Pero que extrañamente tenía un polvo dorado recubriéndola. Sólo conocía ese tipo de manzanas de un solo árbol, y una sola criatura que lo manipulaba a su antojo. </p><p>El pánico la inundó a Lilith, avanzando por el camino. Si miraba muy minuciosamente, podía ver destellos del mismo polvo dorado en el césped. </p><p>_______</p><p>Zelda llegó a lo profundo del laberinto, dónde el árbol del maleficum maleficarus se erguía imponente. La tarde refrescó y heló sus brazos. </p><p>Frente a ella estaban las ropas del sujeto que había seguido hasta allí. Pero de la criatura, no había rastro. </p><p>-Buenas tardes, Zelda Spellman - dijo una voz susurrante y suave, marcadamente femenina.</p><p>-¿Quién está ahí? - se cruzó de brazos la bruja, por dentro rogando a Hécate protección.</p><p>-Tengo muchos nombres - una figura salió detrás del árbol. </p><p>Era una mujer de cabello como el trigo, ensortijado y largo hasta la cintura. Llevaba puesta una túnica negra como la noche, de piel mullida, sostenida en el cuello por un enorme broche con la forma de un león dorado. Debajo llevaba un vestido negro también y Zelda reconoció el estilo griego del mismo. </p><p>-Eres del panteón de Dioses - clavó Zelda, observando los ojos de zafiro de la mujer. Su rostro parecía cincelado en porcelana, pero en su mirada se veía astucia y malicia. </p><p>-Correcto - sonrió con altivez la mujer frente a ella. -Me llaman Discordia. -sonrió.</p><p>Eris. Zelda tragó saliva. Una cosa eran las criaturas mitológicas y otra diferente enfrentarse de lleno y de cara a una deidad que se dedicaba exclusivamente a hacer daño. Habían pasado unos cuantos siglos desde la guerra de Troya y aún se hablaba de ello. Tal había sido la cizaña de la deidad sobre las principales diosas del panteón griego.</p><p>-Algo me dice que tienes que ver con todo este desastre - se irritó Zelda - ¿Greendale es tu patio de juegos ahora? </p><p>-Sí. En realidad, no - sonrió sentándose tranquilamente en las grandes raíces del árbol -La culpa es de Eros - se encogió de hombros - él no quiso darme una flecha. Así que le hice perder doce.</p><p>-Sí quieres alguna, la respuesta sigue siendo no. Tiene un bebé de rehén, y no tenemos tiempo para lidiar con más caprichos - fue terminante. </p><p>-No les dará el bebé aún si le llevan las flechas - dijo Eris - ¿Así que por qué no negociar conmigo también?</p><p>Zelda se tensó. Realmente, esto era el peor escenario. Las Sombras de Lilith habían sido engañadas, quizás algún truco que hizo que perdieran las flechas en cuanto vió oportunidad. Y ahora se veía muy divertida sentada en la base del árbol. A pesar de sus gestos y modales suaves, Zelda veía la frialdad en su rostro. Estaba perdida si quería enfrentarse sola a ella. Necesitaba a su grupo. </p><p>-Oiré lo que tienes para decir. Pero solo eso. No puedo prometerte otra cosa - dijo la pelirroja.</p><p>-Ven, siéntate un momento Zelda Spellman - dijo la deidad, ofreciéndole lugar en la raíz. - solo tomará un minuto. </p><p> </p><p>Zelda avanzó hacia ella, preguntándose si acaso saldría viva de allí. O con un trato. O solo sería un peón más en el juego general de aquella bastarda.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Apura, Lilith 🙈</p><p>Eris es la deidad que puso a competir a Atenea, Afrodita y a Hera, motivo por el cual más adelante se inició la guerra de Troya. </p><p>En fin. Una cizañera.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Flechas 7 y 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>-Bueno, creo que será la próxima vez - dijo, observando el enfado patente en los rostros de Lilith y Sabrina - Solo recuerda, ella accedió.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me costó un huevo terminar este capítulo.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En casa de Sabrina Spellman Rosalind y Harvey llevaban dos flechas para el carcaj. El auto cine había sido un éxito. Y ellos también habían disfrutado (a decir verdad por poco y se distraen del todo). Mientras Hilda les ofrecía algo de cenar, observó el reloj preocupada. </p><p>-Son las ocho y ni Zelda ni Lilith han vuelto - dijo consternada.</p><p>-¿Cree que están en problemas? - preguntó Theo, cenando junto a Sabrina y el resto. Eran un grupo muy unido ahora.</p><p>-Creo que tendremos que ir por ellas, pensé que simplemente se habían escabullido en el parque... pero ya no son horas - el sentido de la propiedad de su hermana era tan fuerte que dudaba que se hubiera olvidado de presentarse a cenar por estar flirteando con la reina del infierno. Esto es lo que pensaba Hilda.</p><p>-¿A qué hora fueron al parque? - preguntó Sabrina. </p><p>-Eran como las cinco y media, porque me tocó cerrar y aún no regresaban - explicó Hilda. </p><p>-En ese caso tendremos que ir por ellas - dijo Sabrina, poniéndose de pie. </p><p>-De acuerdo, por favor les pido que cuiden esas flechas con sus vidas - pidió Hilda a los amigos de Sabrina - Ambrose estás a cargo. Tengo un mal presentimiento.</p><p>-De acuerdo tía - aceptó el joven. </p><p>Hilda y Sabrina salieron de la casa con linternas y abrigos. Estaba oscuro, ya que estaban bien entrados en otoño, casi invierno. Hilda se preguntó si acaso no habían atraído más problemas que las flechas. Era típico de Greendale arrastrar caos con más caos. </p><p>-Las Sombras de Lilith tampoco aparecieron hoy - dijo Sabrina, recordando haberlas visto solo un par de veces en el transcurso del día. </p><p>-Es cierto. Espero que estén bien - suspiró Hilda con el corazón en un puño. Comenzando a relatarle a Sabrina cómo Zelda simplemente se había levantado y se había ido, y cómo Lilith fue tras ella al rato. </p><p>-Se gustan - dijo Sabrina, arrugando la nariz - y no sé qué pensar al respecto.</p><p>-Con todo lo que hemos pasado, Brina, lo único que quiero para mi hermana es felicidad. No importa con quién - opinó de corazón.</p><p>-Tienes razón - aceptó la adolescente -  tampoco entiendo cómo pueden ser tan obtusas, si se ve a la legua.</p><p>-Después de unos cientos de años encima - explicó - deja de ser simple el creer en que la felicidad es posible. Sobretodo para quienes lo han pasado mal.</p><p>-Tú me pareces bastante feliz, Tía.</p><p>-Gracias, cariño. Pero no es fácil, no es nada fácil - sonrió con nostalgia - la vida nos presenta obstáculos todo el tiempo. Y Zelda aún tiene mucho que sanar. Imagino que Lilith también. </p><p>-Los adultos son muy complicados - opinó la bruja. </p><p>-Sí, así es - aceptó Hilda, tomando las manos de su sobrina para transportarse al parque de Greendale. </p><p>______</p><p>Lilith había seguido el rastro del polvo dorado con rapidez. La conducían por todo un sendero hasta un laberinto de manzanos. Se llevó las manos a la cintura, brazos en jarra, inspeccionando el lugar. A todas luces eso estaba embrujado. De por sí, las personas pasaban por detrás de Lilith sin verla ni a ella ni al laberinto, lo que la dejaba pensando en si estaba preparada para lo que había del otro lado. </p><p>Tomó aire y dejó la chaqueta de Zelda en el suelo. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en un trazo de magia específico. En menos de un minuto, sus tres primeras estaban allí, invocadas por la Madre de Demonios. No sabía si, una vez dentro, iba a poder salir. </p><p>-Estén preparadas - dijo Lilith a las tres niñas. </p><p>Las tres se miraron entre sí y asintieron a la Madre. Sus figuras cambiaron el glamour por el porte demoníaco de sus formas originales. Altas, esbeltas, letales, Sombras. </p><p>Lilith avanzó respirando la magia del laberinto natural hecho con árboles y arbustos de dos metros. No podía creer esto, la verdad. En dónde demonios se había metido Zelda. </p><p>_______</p><p>Zelda se sentó en la raíz del árbol junto a Eris. Sabía las historias no oficiales de todo el panteón griego. Después de todo había sido su exhaustiva investigación cuando Lucifer les retiró sus poderes, buscar la deidad correcta que les ayude a canalizar su energía. Eran elementales caprichosos, básicos, irascibles y difíciles de tratar. Eris, sobretodo, era de esas deidades que jamás había que llamar.</p><p>Y ahora estaba sentada junto a ella, esperando ver qué quería de todo esto. </p><p>-Zelda, he visto lo abnegada que eres con tu familia. Por eso es que creo eres la más razonable para negociar - comenzó la deidad. </p><p>-Ahórrate los cumplidos. Solo quiero saber qué haces en Greendale y qué debo hacer para que te retires - dijo Zelda muy firme.</p><p>-¿Lo ves? Razonable, eso eres. Eros siempre ha sido tan egocéntrico y desconsiderado. No quería darme una de sus flechas, sabes... Yo también quiero encontrar el amor - batió sus gruesas pestañas. </p><p>-O sólo buscar pelea - completó la pelirroja. </p><p>-No es mi culpa que se desencadenan problemas cuando intento ser razonable - dijo Eris - todos me toman por problemática cuando solo quiero cosas simples. </p><p>-Es un modo de verlo - se cruzó de brazos Zelda - Eros tiene el bebé de Lilith, eso ya es un problema. </p><p>-Sí, lo sé - dijo la deidad - Pero Eros jamás les dará al niño. Aún si juntan sus doce flechas - advirtió, posando sus finos dedos sobre el antebrazo de Zelda - Si me das una flecha, te diré cuál es su debilidad. </p><p>Zelda hizo una pausa. No notaba las finas y delgadas líneas de brillo dorado caer sobre sus hombros y cabello, mientras observaba a la deidad. Así que no se dió cuenta de cómo progresivamente se iba a olvidando del exterior por hablar con Eris, concentrada en sus palabras y su expresión de muñeca perfecta. </p><p>-Eso es absurdo. No queremos derrotar a Eros, sólo recuperar al niño.</p><p>-Sabes, si ha secuestrado al pequeño quizás Lilith haya hecho algo más grave que perder unas flechas - explicó suavemente.</p><p>-¿A qué te refieres?</p><p>-Ya sabes, Eros tiene más de una docena de ellas. Las fabrica apenas las necesita ¿Por qué iría a tomar tal venganza por solo una docena de ellas? - dijo la mujer - te diré qué, creo que Lilith esconde algo.</p><p>Zelda parpadeó. No lo había pensado. Sintió un nudo en el estómago de pensarlo. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que mentía, ocultaba o engañaba. Aún si parecía haberse reformado (o redimido) había mañas que aún podía conservar. </p><p>-Y además, creo que es muy cruel que los esté usando para resolver sus problemas... de nuevo. Le consiguieron el trono, la ayudaron a ocultarse, ¿cuántos problemas más debe sufrir tu familia, Zelda? - preguntó, acariciando la mejilla de la matriarca y echándole el cabello hacia atrás, estaba muy cerca. </p><p>Zelda reaccionó tarde, apartando ligeramente el rostro y parpadeando con pesadez. De repente tenía algo de sueño y se sentía como en una nube, ligera, tranquila, sin miedo ni rencor. Era como estar embriagada pero plenamente consciente. </p><p> </p><p>-Nos ofrecimos... a ayudar. Quiero que Adán esté a salvo, es todo - dijo Zelda en voz baja, sin apartar la mirada de Eris. </p><p>-Entonces te diré cómo, a cambio de algo que tienes... - la caricia en su brazo fue sugerente, suave. Hizo que Zelda sintiera un escalofrío. </p><p>________</p><p>Lilith vió se detuvo cuando ya tenía un buen rato dando vueltas por el laberinto. Tenían el rastro de Zelda, veían el polvo dorado, pero por alguna razón se les hacía interminable. Fue Karem la que decidió hacer hechizos de rastreo directos, posando las manos sobre una rama y elevándola en el aire como si fuera una brújula sobre las palmas negras como el carbón,  de dedos alargados y finos como los de un esqueleto.</p><p>-Maldita bastarda - dijo Lilith al notar que el camino indicado distaba de ser el que habían seguido en primer lugar. Odiaba las ilusiones. Odiaba a las tareas de héroe griego y esto parecía justamente eso. </p><p>Y entonces se detuvieron. Escucharon un zumbido extraño y de repente, vieron aparecer la amenaza con la que Eris, maldita sea, decidía protegerse. </p><p>Una bandada de pájaros oscureció brevemente el cielo, como una nube macabra extendiéndose sobre ellas. Debían ser al menos más de mil, graznaban con un sonido metálico imposible de aguantar. </p><p>-Bornu... - dijo Lilith, despacio y palideciendo - vete de aquí y consigue... un palo de metal y algo de bronce para golpear...</p><p>-Pero... madre. No podrán... - dijo la Sombra.</p><p>-Sabes cómo encontrarnos. Hazlo... ¡Rápido! - ordenó Lilith, viendo aquella lluvia infernal de aves sobre ellas. La primera línea de pájaros cayó en picada.</p><p>Bornu se quedó en pánico unos momentos, pero decidió obedecer. Al final todo siempre tenía un propósito. Lilith siempre sabía algo que el resto ignoraba. Así que se alejó enseguida de allí y en búsqueda de los dos objetos absurdos que su madre le había pedido.</p><p>Lilith abrió la palma de las manos y creó una barrera de protección. Era como una pared invisible encapsulando a ella y a las otras dos. </p><p>-Necesitan... arcos, flechas. Algo para lanzar - dijo con esfuerzo. </p><p>Las aves caían en picada con sus picos afilados, rebotando contra la barrera una, diez, cien veces. Desde afuera parecía que las habían cubierto con un manto de picos, garras y plumas. </p><p>Sakim y Karem estiraron sus manos y comenzaron a lanzar fuertes golpes de magia. Eran demonios, y no podían más que lanzar ese tipo de bombazos de fuego infernal. Y solo por una cantidad limitada de tiempo. Lo suyo era la pelea física pero lo llevaban mal queriendo bajar una por una a las enormes aves. </p><p>-¿Qué son estas cosas? - preguntó Sakim. En la vida (y eso que había sido longeva) las recordaba. </p><p>-Aves de Estínfalo - murmuró Lilith, haciendo una mueca al sentir su magia mermando.</p><p>-Te daremos de nuestra energía - dijo Karem. Ella y su hermana posaron las manos en los hombros de la madre, concentrándose en pasarle toda su magia. </p><p>______</p><p>El brazo de Eris posado sobre el de ella, el sopor suave de la tarde, Zelda se sentía un tanto mareada. Observaba el rostro perfecto de la deidad, que se ponía de pie y desabrochaba su capa, dejándola caer al suelo. Llevaba un vestido de estilo griego, negro como la noche y de escote profundo. Su piel brillaba y tenía un aroma delicado. </p><p>-Eros tiene una sola debilidad, pero dime ¿por qué no te has deshecho de la flecha que lastima tu cuerpo? - preguntó sentándose más cerca de Zelda.</p><p>-Cuando recuperemos las once... - insistió Zelda - será cuando decida cómo quitarmela.</p><p>-Pero solo existe una manera, cariño ¿Por qué no permites que te ayude? - dijo, su mano acariciando la mejilla de la pelirroja. </p><p>-No - dijo con lentitud, a pesar de estar embriagada en su perfume. Apartó levemente el rostro. </p><p>-Sabes, es mejor que sea alguien con quien no compartas sentimientos - explicó la deidad - Después de todo, solo te quieren para quitarte eso. Imagina que tu sobrina estuviera en la posición del niño de Lilith ¿no harías todo para recuperarlo? </p><p>Zelda tragó saliva. Quizás hubiera un punto allí. Lilith necesitaba recuperar a su hijo, seguramente estaba impaciente por recuperar cada elemento. Aún a costa de su propio deseo. </p><p>-Sería una tontería pensar que te desean cuando solo quieren recuperar una flecha - murmuró Eris contra su oído - No deberías hacerlo con ella. </p><p>-¿Y tú te crees mejor opción? - se debatió la bruja, queriendo ponerse de pie. Se sentía vulnerable, manipulada. </p><p>-Claro, será un trámite. Sin sentimientos que vayan a lastimarte después ¿qué pasará cuando descubras que no le interesas? ¿no te han hecho ya suficiente daño? - dijo Eris, poniéndose de pie también y tomando a Zelda por las manos - al menos sabes mi intención en todo momento. </p><p>-No voy a dártela - tembló Zelda, las palabras calando hondo en su interior.</p><p>-De acuerdo, es tuya. Si luego decides irte, está bien. Pero al menos ambas disfrutaremos un momento de esto - dijo pegando su cuerpo al suyo, rodeándola por la cintura - ¿Qué dices Zelda?</p><p>_________</p><p>Hilda y Sabrina encontraron el laberinto. Pero cuando iban a poner un pie dentro, vieron a una Sombra saliendo disparada del mismo. Se sobresaltaron, Hilda perdió la linterna en el suelo. Cuando la recuperó enfrente de ellas estaba Bornu, una de las mellizas de Lilith, en forma de niña.</p><p>-Estamos siendo atacados - informó - necesitamos algo de bronce y... Algo que suene. - explicó con conflicto en la mirada. </p><p>-Oh, vaya - Hilda se miró con Sabrina - pues, sabes... Justo tengo aquí - Hilda estiró su muñeca, de dónde se desprendía una pulsera de bronce con pequeños cascabeles - era del gato de la tienda hasta que falleció y lo uso de pulsera. Tiene un lindo sonido - dijo Hilda, agitando entre sus manos el adorno, haciendo que repiquetearan los cascabeles. </p><p>-Perfecto, señora Spellman - dijo la Sombra - Regresemos...</p><p>-¿Qué hay allí? - preguntó Sabrina confusa. Ambas seguían a la sombra por los recovecos del laberinto. </p><p>-Aves... son como de acero, y son cientos - explicaba Bornu, doblando por el camino que conocía. </p><p>-¿Aves? ¿Qué hacen en Greendale ? - preguntó.</p><p>-Tenemos un problema con una deidad. Se trata de Eris, diosa de la discordia - explicó Bornu - Creemos que tiene a Zelda. </p><p>-Maldita sea - se exasperó Sabrina, siguiendo el paso. </p><p>________</p><p>No podían más. Estaban arrodilladas en el suelo. Las aves volvían a caer sobre el escudo, una, diez, cien veces. Graznaban y golpeaban con sus picos, intentaban rasguñar con sus garras afiladas. No podía estarle sucediendo esto. </p><p>-Es demasiado... - dijo Lilith agitada.</p><p>-Resiste, Madre - sus Sombras estaban sin aliento también. </p><p> </p><p>De repente un sonido metálico impregnó el aire de la noche. Se oía muy débilmente, oculto por el graznido de las aves al chocar el escudo. Pero de repente, comenzaron a dispersarse violentamente. Graznidos de terror, volando por el aire. Lilith observó confusa hacia atrás. Sabrina, Bornu y Hilda venían con enormes cascabeles de bronce, seguramente agrandados con magia. Los agitaban entre sus manos, para rabia y odio de las aves que comenzaban a alejarse.</p><p>Sakim y Karem aprovecharon para salir del escudo protector y atacar directamente a aquellas que se encontraban más cerca. En el despliegue de ruido y ataques, las aves se fueron. </p><p>Lilith se llevó una mano al pecho, agotada. Pero estaba decidida a continuar. Se puso de pie y se giró hacia Bornu, Hilda y Sabrina. </p><p>-Zelda está en el centro del laberinto. Aún no sé qué quiere Eris de ella. Quizás solo... jugar con nosotros - dijo la madre de demonios mientras proseguían la marcha junto a ellas. </p><p>-No puedo creer que sólo lo haga para divertirse - se quejó Sabrina. </p><p>-Las deidades del panteón son muy superficiales - suspiró Lilith.</p><p>Avanzaron hasta llegar al centro del laberinto. Y una voz las detuvo. </p><p>-Sólo Lilith puede entrar - dijo la suave voz.</p><p>-No le hagas caso - dijo Sabrina. </p><p>-Está bien - respondió Lilith - Si no salgo en un tiempo, pueden atacar.</p><p>Se enderezó en el lugar y alzó la barbilla. Este era su asunto. Puso un pie dentro y cuando se giró, Sabrina y los demás ya no estaban allí. Un campo atemporal. Por supuesto. Caminó hasta detenerse frente a un enorme árbol de manzanas. No había nadie más allí. </p><p>-Lilith, observa hacia la derecha - dijo la voz. </p><p>Entonces la reina giró el rostro y sintió de golpe que le fallaban las rodillas. Caminó hacia esa dirección pero una fuerte barrera le impidió el paso. Gritó, pero no la oían. </p><p>-No te asustes. Ella quiso esto - murmuró la voz - Cualquier cosa por quitarse esa flecha, con tal de que no seas tú. Te odia.</p><p>-La engañaste - se quejó Lilith, golpeando la barrera con el puño.</p><p>-No. Para nada. Decidió que es mejor dejarse llevar por alguien que no la utilice - susurró la voz. </p><p>Frente a ella, sobre un manto negro y mullido, estaba sentada Zelda. Frente a la bruja, Eris besaba profundamente su piel. Acariciaba su pelo, tocaba su cintura. La iba recostando suavemente en el suelo. Zelda cerraba los ojos, suspiraba y se arqueaba bajo ese toque. </p><p>-Mientes - golpeó la barrera una vez más.</p><p>¿Por qué? ¿Qué truco era este? ¿Acaso una treta? ¿Un engaño? O simplemente Zelda se dejaba llevar, para quitarse la flecha maldita en su cuerpo. De cualquier manera, dolía. Dolía como el infierno. </p><p>-¡Lilith! - Sabrina estaba junto a ella de inmediato, decidida como siempre a ignorar todas las reglas. </p><p>-Maldición - dijo la madre de demonios, viendo cómo Eris comenzaba a desprender uno a uno los botones de la camisa de Zelda. </p><p>-¡Lilith, mira bien! ¡Mira lo que tiene la tía! - insistió Sabrina, sacudiendo a la madre de demonios. </p><p>Lilith levantó la mirada, pero no vio nada. Un momento. Parpadeó y volvió a observar. </p><p>Dorado. Una inmensa cantidad de brillo dorado, como un manto de arena brillante, cubría a Zelda de pies a cabeza. Su rostro y su cuerpo completamente envueltos en aquella sustancia. La sustancia favorita de Eris para controlar y manipular. </p><p>-Dije que solo Lilith podía entrar - dijo la voz irritada. </p><p>-Muerete - siseó la reina, irritada, poniéndose de pie.</p><p>Sabrina y ella juntaron sus manos y levantaron las palmas contra la barrera. Murmuraron una y otra vez un encantamiento para derribar aquello. La primera bruja, y la hija de Lucifer. Por supuesto que se rompió en pedazos, como si fuera un vidrio protector roto con una maza. </p><p>Eris se puso de pie, alejándose del cuerpo de Zelda. </p><p>-Bueno, creo que será la próxima vez - dijo, observando el enfado patente en los rostros de Lilith y Sabrina - Solo recuerda, ella accedió. </p><p>Y con eso, tras una fuerte explosión. Eris desapareció. Dejando el huerto de manzanos intacto, con el aire de la noche soplando con fuerza y congelando sus cuerpos. Hilda y las Sombras se unieron enseguida, habían estado. a solo unos metros todo el tiempo. Maldita Eris y sus ilusiones. </p><p>Lilith acortó la distancia, rápidamente. Zelda estaba dormida. Cubierta en aquella sustancia dorada como polen, como arena, a saber qué era eso. La levantó en volandas, sin pensarlo siquiera. Al menos estaba allí, al menos había llegado a tiempo. </p><p>Sólo pensó con cierta preocupación, lo enfadada que estaría al despertar, sabiendo que por poco se habían aprovechado de ella. </p><p>Pero no importaba, estaba a salvo. Se giró con ella en brazos, frente a la comitiva.</p><p>-Vamos a la casa - anunció. Y nadie puso un pero al respecto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 9 y 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Capítulos seis y siete recién sacados del horno.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Se despertó agitada, levantando los brazos para nadar. Estaba sumergida en agua, se iba a ahogar. Unos brazos la detuvieron y se debatió unos segundos antes de enfocar correctamente y ver a su alrededor. </p><p>Estaba en la bañadera de su casa. A su alrededor había un sinfín de pequeñas velas encendidas, mayormente blancas. Un velón negro pegado en una punta de la tina, y los brazos que la sostenían con firmeza. </p><p>-No te estás ahogando - dijo una voz familiar. </p><p>Zelda estaba con su pijama, empapado, pegado al cuerpo. El agua estaba amarilla, no, dorada. Y a su lado estaba Lilith. Se encontró con sus ojos azules y expresión suave, ayudándola a sentarse adecuadamente allí. </p><p>-¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó, sosteniéndose de los bordes. Lilith la soltó y se quedó arrodillada junto a ella. </p><p>-Eris te secuestró - respondió con tranquilidad. </p><p>-¿Y qué es este líquido? - dijo Zelda, observando el agua.</p><p>-Es una sustancia que produce la deidad de la Discordia para sus trucos - explicó Lilith, que en verdad no tenía una idea exacta de cómo funcionaban las ilusiones de la Discordia. </p><p>-... Deje de pensar por unos momentos. Dejé de sentir... ¿Acaso ella...? - sintió las lágrimas picar un momento sus ojos, recordando vagamente besos y caricias confusas en su cuerpo - ¿Ella me...?</p><p>-No - aseguró de inmediato Lilith - No lo hizo, no estuvo ni cerca - tranquilizó - Llegamos a tiempo.</p><p>-Esto harta de esto... - se llevó una mano a la frente, aliviada en parte pero dolida también. Ya no aguantaba que jugaran con su cabeza. A veces sentía que iba a enloquecer. </p><p>-Debes quitarte ese líquido - dijo suavemente Lilith, pasando una esponja - el agua está encantada para que lo absorba. </p><p>-Gracias - dijo, sin mirar, aceptando la esponja. </p><p>-Te dejaré entonces, ya que despertaste - Se puso de pie - sin necesitas que te ayude, estoy en la otra habitación. Dejé toallas y Hilda dejó ropa también, en esa silla - señaló.</p><p>-¿Dónde está Hilda? - preguntó, temblando y no de frío. </p><p>-Está abajo, haciendo la cena. Es un poco tarde pero pensó que tendrías hambre al despertar ¿Quieres que la llame?</p><p>-No, está bien. </p><p>Lilith asintió, dudosa de decir algo más. Pero optó por dejar tranquila a la Sacerdotisa con sus pensamientos. Odiaba a Eris, y su presunción de que Zelda había accedido. Como todos las deidades del panteón, creían ser dueños del destino ajeno y no entendían de consentimiento ni nada por el estilo. No eran mejores que Lucifer. </p><p>Se sentó en la cama que antes pertenecía a Hilda y esperó. El silencio de la habitación era cortado por las conversaciones que se oían lejanas en el piso de abajo. Los cacharros que Hilda movía para recalentar la comida. Quizá Zelda necesitase más a su hermana en ese momento. Quizás sobraba allí, incluso podía ser una intrusión. </p><p>-Lilith... - la débil voz de Zelda llegó a sus oídos.</p><p>Se puso de pie, llegando a la puerta del cuarto de baño.</p><p>-¿Sí? - preguntó.</p><p>-No puedo... no puedo salir... - fue la voz exhausta del otro lado. </p><p>Lilith abrió la puerta. Zelda estaba arrodillada intentando ponerse de pie. Se veía ojerosa pero estaba limpia de dorado, pálida bajo la luz de las velas a su alrededor. </p><p>-Ten cuidado... - advirtió Lilith. Se posicionó junto a ella y posó sus manos sobre sus brazos, sosteniéndola por detrás. La levantó con facilidad, casi sin hacer fuerza. -Ahora sal... - pidió con una suavidad de la que no se sentía capaz. </p><p>La ayudó a sentarse en una silla vacía y trajo las toallas, envolvió su cuerpo con una y con la otra comenzó a secarle el pelo y el rostro. </p><p>-¿Crees poder vestirte tú sola? - preguntó luego de secar bien su cabello. </p><p>-Sí, solo... Alcánzame esa silla ¿quieres? - pidió en voz queda. </p><p>Era tan extraño no oír su tono demandante, siquiera oírla enfadada y molesta, hubiera sido mejor que verla cabizbaja y dolida como un animal herido. Pero ¿qué podía decirle? No sabía las mentiras que Eris había instalado en su cabeza. </p><p>Acercó la silla con la muda de ropa hasta Zelda, en silencio. </p><p>-Sí necesitas algo más...</p><p>-No tienes que hacer esto - dijo Zelda de pronto. </p><p>-¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó con el ceño fruncido. </p><p>-Fingir que te importa... - dijo soltando un suspiro, usando la toalla extra para secar su cara y sus brazos, sin mirarla a la cara.</p><p>-¿Fingir...? No estoy fingiendo nada - aclaró, intentando mantener la calma.</p><p>-Sólo te haré esta pregunta una vez - dijo Zelda después de un momento, levantando la mirada hacia ella.</p><p>-Pues pregunta - dijo con impaciencia, con las manos en jarra sobre la cintura.</p><p>-¿Qué hacían tus hijas con las flechas de Eros? ¿Cuál era su plan? </p><p>-No es fácil de responder... - dijo esquivando la mirada.</p><p>-No me mientas - soltó Zelda con firmeza en la voz. Sus ojos clavados en ella. </p><p>Lilith entendió que Eris quizás había hecho un fino trabajo en la paranoia de Zelda. Era la diosa de la discordia por una razón, después de todo. </p><p>-Lucifer tenía un... centenar de concubinos y concubinas, en el infierno - explicó Lilith - Y he estado enfrentando algunos problemas porque me rehúso a tomar parte de esa costumbre, tan estúpida. - respondió la reina.</p><p>-¿Qué tiene que ver con las flechas?</p><p>-Mis hijas pensaron que, poniendo mi nombre en una de ellas, caería en algún candidato oportuno para mí - observó directamente a los ojos de Zelda - Estoy segura que Eris les hizo perder todas las flechas. </p><p>Zelda escaneó el rostro de la madre de demonios con atención. Lilith se sintió analizada en extremo. Se preguntó qué otras cosas había deslizado Eris en aquella cabeza desconfiada.</p><p>-Me ofreció una flecha a cambio de Adán - murmuró Zelda, bajando un momento la cabeza. </p><p>Lilith cerró un segundo los ojos. Claro que había hecho eso, la muy rastrera. Sólo quería causar una guerra entre ella y Eros. Lo veía con claridad. Cinco mil años sirviendo al Señor de las Mentiras no había sido en vano. Había aprendido a ver más allá de cualquier palabra.</p><p>-Sólo jugaba con nosotros. Me atacó en el laberinto, me hizo ver lo que... casi, te hace - vió el cuerpo de Zelda encogerse de incomodidad. Lilith suspiró, acercándose a ella e inclinándose a su altura - mírame. </p><p>Zelda levantó el rostro y fijo sus ojos en los azules, transparentes, de la reina. </p><p>-No le des tu flecha a nadie si no quieres. Encontraremos la manera de recuperar a Adán. Incluso quizás Eros sepa cómo quitártela sin tener que... hacer nada al respecto - fue firme y pausada en sus palabras, para que le quedara bien grabado. </p><p>-Suena muy ingenuo, no creo que a Eros le importen mis deseos - murmuró Zelda. </p><p>-A mí me importan. Y no estoy fingiendo. Me ayudaste a dar a luz, salvaste a Adán. No te obligaré a nada - respondió con aplomo, certera en sus ideas. </p><p>Zelda asintió, entendiendo. Lilith se puso de pie, sabiendo que ahora debía salir para que pudiera cambiarse. </p><p>-Quédate - dijo Zelda de pronto, antes de que pusiera un pie en dirección a la puerta - solo ponte de espaldas y extiende un brazo, necesito sostenerme para terminar de vestirme - pidió, con un poco más de firmeza en la voz. </p><p>Lilith asintió, poniéndose junto a Zelda y extendiendo un brazo horizontalmente. Los dedos húmedos de Zelda se afianzaron en su piel. Escuchaba el roce de la ropa cayendo de su cuerpo hasta el suelo, mojada completamente. Lilith se obligó a pensar en cualquier cosa, observando el techo del cuarto de baño, que en la bruja desnuda que tenía a sólo centímetros de distancia. </p><p>Zelda la soltó para sentarse un momento en la silla y ponerse lentamentente su ropa interior. Se calzó el nuevo pijama tipo vestido por encima de la cabeza y se sostuvo nuevamente de Lilith para ponerse de pie y permitir que cayera hasta sus rodillas. Se agitó, sentándose de nuevo un momento. Sentía que había hecho una maratón solo con eso. </p><p>Se puso sobre los hombros la bata de dormir, gruesa y mullida de color azul noche, parecía más una manta. Hacía frío, sin dudas. </p><p>-Estoy lista - dijo Zelda a la figura de espaldas junto a ella. </p><p>Lilith suspiró, girándose para ver la figura pálida y ojerosa de la Sacerdotisa. La levantó con facilidad, y al dar unos pasos con ella hasta la puerta lo pensó mejor y la levantó en volandas. </p><p>-¡Por Hécate! - dijo Zelda de pronto, sosteniéndose de la reina, con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.</p><p>-Caminas muy lento - se quejó Lilith, pateando con el pie la puerta para abrirla. La piel pálida de las mejillas de Zelda tomaron color súbito, para agrado de la reina. </p><p>-No es mi intención ir lento - discutió Zelda, abochornada por el modo en que Lilith simplemente la condujo hasta la cama. </p><p>-Lo sé, por eso te ahorro un par de pasos - la recostó en medio de la cama. Por unos instantes sus rostros estuvieron muy cerca. Tentadoramente cerca. Zelda parecía que iba a decir algo, pero Lilith le ganó de mano -¿Tienes hambre? </p><p>-Pues... Sí, de hecho, si. - afirmó la pelirroja. </p><p>-Te estoy mal acostumbrando, en brazos a la cama y con cena en la habitación - se quejó Lilith, saliendo hacia la puerta. Se detuvo un momento en el marco y observó a Zelda por encima de un hombro - a no ser que quieras que te mal acostumbre, en ese caso solo dilo. - le guiñó un ojo, saliendo de allí. </p><p>Dejando a una Zelda aún más roja y aún más abochornada. </p><p>____</p><p>En la cocina no solamente estaban recalentando la comida. Prudence y Ambrose traían dos flechas más, de su patrulla nocturna por la casa de los estudiantes flechados. Solo quedaba una. Bueno, dos.</p><p>-¿Cómo está la tía? - preguntó Ambrose. Estaban cenando tarde también junto a Prudence. </p><p>-Bien, quiere servicio a la habitación, ya está discutiendo así que está perfecta - dijo Lilith - Hay que tener cuidado con Eris. Quizás aún esté dando vueltas, viendo que otra cabeza manipular.  </p><p>-¿Por qué está en Greendale? - preguntó Hilda, armando la charola con fruta, un plato de comida caliente y un vaso de agua con hielo. </p><p>-Quiere verme enfrentar a Eros. Solo porque le apetece o porque Eros le negó una flecha. Cosas de dioses griegos - resopló Lilith, recibiendo la charola de manos de Hilda. </p><p>-¿Y qué la flecha de Zelda, te ocuparás de eso? - dijo sin pena la morena. Prudence sonreía de lado y alzaba una ceja mientras mordía una manzana. </p><p>-... - hizo una pausa - Es su decisión. Y no tengo que ver en esa decisión. </p><p>-Claro - rió Prudence - si hay alguna flecha con tu nombre en Greendale, es esa de ahí - señaló con el índice las escaleras de arriba. </p><p>Hilda y Ambrose hicieron bien en no acotar. Tras dirigir una mirada helada a Prudence (a veces hacía honor a su apellido paterno), subió con la charola en manos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Interludio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fluff? Dónde? 🙈</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lilith golpeó quedamente la puerta de la habitación de Zelda, quizás se había dormido. Quizás era mejor si elegía otra habitación para dormir. Eris había puesto la información incorrecta en la mente de Zelda y ahora no sabía cómo actuar a su alrededor. Intuía sospechas, dudas, quizás incluso estuviera pensando realmente que Lilith tenía otra agenda además de recuperar  a su hijo. Así funcionaba la Discordia. </p><p>Para su sorpresa la puerta se abrió unos centímetros, así que decidió entrar. Encontró a Zelda tapada en su cama, sentada y recostada contra unos cuantos almohadones. No podía leer su expresión, pero sí notaba su tensión. La mandíbula apretada, sus manos sosteniendo con fuerza el libro que pretendía leer. Pequeños detalles. Lilith era excelente observando y analizando. Pero con Zelda en estos momentos se encontraba un poco perdida. No sabía cómo proceder exactamente. </p><p>Se acercó con la charola mientras la Sacerdotisa dejaba de lado su libro y se incorporaba para recibirla.</p><p>-No es que estoy enferma ni nada por el estilo - se quejó. </p><p>Lilith rodó los ojos y se quitó los tacones. Suspiró cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo frío de la habitación. Después de combatir la Discordia en tacones, estaba exhausta. Se recostó en la cama de Hilda y cerró los ojos un momento.</p><p>-¿Lilith? - preguntó la voz a un lado suyo. </p><p>-Dime, estoy despierta - respondió Lilith con los ojos aún cerrados. </p><p>-¿Estabas buscándome en el pueblo? - fue la pregunta elegida, en un tono grave y bajo.</p><p>-Sí, pero olvidé tu chaqueta en la entrada del laberinto - respondió la monarca. </p><p>-¿Por qué me buscabas? </p><p>Lilith entreabrió los ojos. Giró el rostro a un lado, Zelda observaba su comida empecinadamente. Su rostro se veía un poco conflictuado. </p><p>-Ignoro completamente lo que Eris te dijo - respondió pausadamente, manos sobre el abdomen entrelazadas y piernas cómodamente estiradas en la cama. Observó el techo de la habitación - Y si no me lo dices, no puedo desmentir o decirte si es cierto. Pero respondiendo, te buscaba porque estaba algo preocupada. </p><p>Hubo una pausa. Esperó con paciencia a qué Zelda preguntará algo más. O no.</p><p>-Quizás he leído mal las señales - dijo la pelirroja - me dió la impresión de que... </p><p>Lilith esperó a que dijera las palabras. Pero las esperó como un niño que ve venir una ola demasiado alta. Sabiendo que lo arrastraría hasta lo profundo sin duda alguna, pero ya sin poder esquivar. Apretó los dedos entrelazados de sus manos, pero la pregunta no llegó. </p><p>Giró el rostro hacia Zelda, sus miradas conectaron. Había algo en Zelda que parecía seguir dudando. Lilith se sentó en la cama, tendría que dar al menos un paso para ver si podían encontrarse en medio.</p><p>-Te lo dije hace un rato - dijo la reina - Lo que deseas, me importa. </p><p>-Realmente quiero que recuperes a Adán - dijo la pelirroja - No es que no quiera quitarme esta flecha de encima, es que... no puedo. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo... </p><p>-Lo sé, también te dije que no tienes que...</p><p>-Pero quiero hacerlo, quiero ser capaz de... sentir placer, de nuevo...</p><p>Lilith hizo silencio. No esperaba que Zelda se abriera de ese modo. Esperaba una conversación profunda pero no creyó que llegaría tan lejos. Ambas eran reservadas y privadas con sus asuntos, aún si conocían de alguna manera lo que habían pasado personalmente. </p><p>Zelda dejó caer el tenedor con su comida terminada por la mitad. Dejó la charola sobre la mesita de noche junto a su libro. </p><p>-No sé qué decirte - dijo Lilith de pronto - Siento que si te ofrezco mi ayuda... O más bien si expreso que quiero ayudarte, pensarás que es por egoísmo. -eligio sus palabras con cuidado. </p><p>-¿Y no lo es? - dijo luego de beber un vaso de agua fría. Pasando el nudo en la garganta. </p><p>-Que lo preguntes... me ofende - dejó en claro. </p><p>-Debes entender que no he recibido más que traición y mentiras este último tiempo. Incluso de personas que jamás creí posible... - hizo una pausa - A veces creo que voy a volverme loca - susurró. - he perdido la noción de lo que es real o si solo es mi paranoia. </p><p>-He estado ahí, te entiendo perfectamente - habló con aplomo y cautela, observando el conflicto en el rostro de Zelda - Vivo en un reinado de deslealtad y traición. El hombre al que serví cinco mil años, me desechó como un envoltorio de golosinas - mencionó con la firmeza que pudo reunir - Y solo hay una lección que aprendí de todo eso.</p><p>Zelda levantó la mirada para observarla con atención. Lilith apreciaba el color de sus ojos, la vulnerabilidad. Y entendía. En su posición, tampoco se hubiera confiado. Lilith sabía quién era, y como era cuando su ambición se ponía por delante de todo. Era traicionera y jugaba sucio por lo que quería. Pero le tomó casi perder a Adán y casi suicidarse en el intento comprender el valor de cuidar y atender lo que más apreciaba en la vida. </p><p>-No hay garantías de nada, Zelda - fue lo que eligió decir - Nada ni nadie puede asegurarte que todo estará bien mañana. Pero ¿puedes vivir prohibiéndote todo, solo porque no tienes seguridad? Esa no es forma de vivir. De hecho creo que es una buena manera de morir en vida. </p><p>La pelirroja absorbió sus palabras, la observó atentamente. Su mirada vidriosa de emociones por largo tiempo contenidas. </p><p>-Y si... te digo que quiero que seas tú - dijo la bruja luego de unos momentos, su mirada fija en la suya.</p><p>-Con todo el placer del mundo, aceptaría. - respondió Lilith que, aún si por dentro moría cien veces de nerviosismo, mantenía su expresión seria y fija en ella. </p><p>-No quiero arruinar... ¿Seguirás regresando con Adán? ¿Aún si termina siendo decepcionante? - preguntó en un raro y único momento de vulnerabilidad. </p><p>Lilith sintió la boca seca. Su corazón latió como un condenado. Sentia que revivía después de años bajo una capa de hielo, algo que solo el prometido de Mary Wardwell había llegado a rasguñar muy por encima. Zelda era un volcán derramando calor encima de ella, despertándola de un letargo. El cansancio abrumador de hacia un rato había sido descartado por cierta adrenalina que la impulsó a ponerse de pie y acortar la distancia entre ellas. Suficiente. </p><p>-Cómo demonios va a ser decepcionante - se molestó, sentándose junto a Zelda y tomando su cara, su exhausta y dubitativa cara de porcelana, entre sus manos - cómo, dime. No veo cómo pueda serlo.</p><p>-Idiota, te digo que hace meses que no... - las manos de Zelda sostuvieron los antebrazos de la reina, frunciendo el ceño - Y además, te pregunté otra cosa. </p><p>-No hay manera en el mundo que Adán deje de visitar esta casa ¿sabes lo que ahorro en niñeras? - dijo con seriedad a medias. </p><p>-Deberíamos comenzar a cobrarte - se quejó Zelda, regresando a su tono cortante de siempre. El que Lilith prefería antes del estado de melancolía de antes. </p><p>-Se me ocurre una excelente forma de pagarte... - murmuró Lilith contra el oído de Zelda, presionando su boca justo debajo del mismo, sobre la piel de su cuello. Sintió el cuerpo temblar debajo suyo, las manos de la Sacerdotisa clavadas en sus antebrazos.</p><p>-Lilith... - suspiró Zelda.</p><p>La reina apartó el rostro para observarla atentamente. Esperando, siempre conteniéndose. Estaban muy cerca, sentía la respiración de Zelda sobre su piel.</p><p>Y, lentamente, la Sacerdotisa de Hécate tocó su mejilla, y remató aquella pequeña distancia para posar su boca sobre la suya. </p><p>Dioses. </p><p>Lilith cerró los ojos soltando un murmullo de aprobación. Se preguntó hacía cuánto no sentía esto. Cuánto tiempo había pasado sin esta clase de contacto, sin esta clase de intimidad. Ajustó el ángulo como la mano de Zelda le indicaba y movió su boca sobre la de ella. Se apartó solo para besarla otra vez. Y otra. Y otra. En besos cortos pero profundos, hasta que terminó recostando a la pelirroja sobre el colchón. </p><p>-Cómo demonios dices... - murmuraba sobre su boca, mordiendo su labio inferior y recibiendo de lleno su boca entreabierta. Probando su sabor y oyendo el murmullo placentero de Zelda, como música para sus oídos - decepcionante... - se quejó, frunciendo el ceño. </p><p>-Lilith... - repitió Zelda. Una de sus manos aprehensivas sobre su hombro y la otra en su rostro. Respondió a sus besos con cierta desesperación, como si quisiera borrar malos recuerdos con ella, como si quisiera salvarse con su boca. </p><p>Sus cuerpos estaban pegados con solo ropa y mantas de por medio. Lilith bebió de la boca de Zelda como un sediento en el desierto. Se separaron un momento, respirando con agitación. </p><p>-¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche? - respondió en un susurro contra su boca, observándola atentamente. </p><p>-Suelo moverme dormida - advirtió Zelda, mejillas arreboladas y voz ronca - Puedo patearte.</p><p>-Puedo asumir ese riesgo - cerró los ojos un momento apoyando su frente contra la suya, reprimiendo un bostezo - Lo siento, estoy agotada. </p><p>-Lo sé. Muévete - ordenó Zelda, apartando aquel peso de encima suyo. </p><p>Lilith se movió perezosamente, la adrenalina reemplazada por calma, por una relajación que no sabía que su cuerpo necesitaba. </p><p>-¿Vas a dormirte vestida? - inquirió Zelda. Su tono demandante de nuevo a la normalidad. Lilith suspiró de alivio (solo ella podía aliviarse de que Zelda volviera a ser Zelda). </p><p>-Tienes razón - murmuró ya metida entre las mantas. Se movió, golpeando sin querer a Zelda con la rodilla -Lo siento - dijo pero ya estaba hecho, se quitó el vestido por encima de la cabeza y lo arrojó por la habitación sin preocupación alguna, quedando sólo en brasier. </p><p>-En serio, no tienes arreglo - se exasperó Zelda, recibiendo la sonrisa pagada de sí misma de la reina. </p><p>-Buenas noches, ven aquí - la atrajo por la cintura, ya que aparentemente a partir de este momento tendría un montón de problemas manteniendo las manos quietas cerca de la Sacerdotisa.</p><p>Zelda no dijo nada, simplemente presionó su boca junto a la suya una vez más, aceptando los besos húmedos de Lilith contra su cuello. Y aceptando también que la rodeara completamente como si fuera su condenada almohada y hundiera el rostro en su cuello, un brazo encima suyo como si fuera a irse a algún sitio. </p><p>Por unos momentos Zelda no pudo dormir. Su corazón se negaba a calmarse. Lilith era una invasión que permitía pero que la hacían sentir un tanto asustada. Aún si se lo proponía pensar en lo que el día traería le ponía los nervios de punta.</p><p>Lo intentó, de todos modos. Oía la respiración suave de Lilith contra su piel. Podía oír su corazón también. Y, lentamente, cerró los ojos. Hundiéndose en un profundo sueño.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Lay all your love on me" Abba. Inspiró este capítulo.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Flechas 11 y... ¿12?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lilith despertó primero. Y no por falta de sueño. Estaba de espaldas pero tenía un codo en la cara, y nada de mantas. Apartó el brazo de Zelda, que no había mentido al decir que era inquieta de noche. Pero no la había pateado de la cama. Aún no entendía cómo había logrado cruzar de un colchón al otro y salir indemne. Sin heridas de gravedad (física o de las otras) Zelda era un gato con problemas sociales y Lilith estaba acostumbrada a los zarpazos en general. Pero allí estaba, durmiendo pacíficamente. </p><p>Salió de la cama al cuarto de baño, en el suelo aún estaba la ropa mojada y se dió cuenta que jamás vació la bañera. Chasqueó los dedos sobre el agua y el tapón se desprendió. No había manera de que hundiera la mano en ese líquido rastrero y dorado como un vómito de glitter. Apagó el resto de velas que aún habían quedado encendidas, pero dejo el velón negro. Después de todo, nunca se sabía. </p><p>Se aseó correctamente y salió de allí para abrir despacio las puertas del armario de Zelda y tomar prestado una camisa color bermellón y una falda negra. Se pintó los labios de su color característico. Se calzó los zapatos y bajó a desayunar, en las escaleras pasó la mano por su cabello, secándolo con magia y armando sus bucles por el camino. </p><p>Llegó impecable a la mesa del desayuno. Se sentó junto a Sabrina y Hilda, que traían buenas noticias. </p><p>-Esta mañana llamó Rosalind - dijo Sabrina - tenemos la flecha que falta. La traerá con Harvey... Escucha, deben ser ellos - se puso de pie y salió a la ventana para verificar que en efecto, fueran sus amigos. </p><p>Lilith se quedó pensativa un momento. De acuerdo, obtendría las flechas. Pero luego ¿sería tan simple? Quizás Eris no estaba equivocada con asumir que Eros no la perdonaría (aunque su plan también fuera un desastre). En tal caso ¿cómo prepararse? Si algo le pasaba a Adán se moriría sin remedio. La angustia la invadió momentáneamente. </p><p>La flecha número diez estaba en el carcaj, que se veía apretado pero con el espacio justo para la última. Los presentes se observaron y, con unanimidad, observaron a Lilith. </p><p>Arriba el dragón despertaba y se escucharon los pasos de tacones bajando las escaleras. </p><p>-Me voy al instituto - dijo Sabrina - dile buenos días a la tía Zelda por mí - arrastró a sus amigos fuera de la casa con apuro propio de los adolescentes.</p><p>-Los acompaño, voy a la tienda - Hilda ya tenía su abrigo y su bolso listo. Saliendo detrás de los chicos. </p><p>Lilith se llevó una mano a la frente. No podían ser más obvios porque eso sería directamente encerrarla con Zelda en un armario. Aunque no era mala idea, no era apreciado para nada. Se preguntó cuán obvias habían sido todo este tiempo. </p><p>-¿Dónde están todos? - preguntó llevando los restos de su charola a la cocina. </p><p>-Se fueron temprano - dijo Lilith - estaba a punto de desayunar -sirvió dos tazas de café.</p><p>Primero, desayunar. Después, la noticia. Observó a Zelda regresar, sentarse a la mesa y abrir su periodico. La dejó tener su momento de paz, bebiendo y comiendo tostadas con mermelada casera de Hilda. Lilith también terminó lo suyo y pronto levantaban la mesa sin decir nada. </p><p>Fue cuando Zelda observó el carcaj en la mesada de la cocina. </p><p>-¿Lo movieron de lugar? </p><p>-La vidente y el chico Kinkle trajeron la onceava flecha - dejó caer casualmente Lilith, sin mirar hacia Zelda en un primer momento. </p><p>Hubo un silencio a sus espaldas mientras lavaba la vajilla. Que desde cuándo Lilith ayudaba en algo tan mundano como eso. Serían los nervios. Cerró el agua del grifo y se secó las manos con un trapo. Tomó aire y se giró para enfrentar a la pelirroja.</p><p>La mirada de Zelda al carcaj, como si tuviera la culpa de todos los males del mundo... Lilith tragó saliva. Se acercó suavemente a ella y posó con delicadeza su mano en su antebrazo. Eso pareció hacerla reaccionar, observando a Lilith con cierta sorpresa. </p><p>-Bien, de acuerdo... entonces sólo queda la mía - carraspeó.</p><p>-No, no tienes por qué... - reiteró Lilith. </p><p>-Sí, si tengo - dijo Zelda con firmeza, observándola, cruzada de brazos. </p><p>Lilith apoyó suavemente, con cautela propia de quién le toca entrar a la jaula del león el primer día, sus manos en la cintura de Zelda, girándola hacia ella y acercándola solo un poco. </p><p>-No quiero si no estás lista - fue firme en su decisión. </p><p>Zelda se descruzó de brazos, apoyando las manos en los hombros de Lilith. La observó unos momentos y luego acercó su boca a la suya. Lilith cerró los ojos, siguiendo el ritmo que quisiera proponer. No tenía apuro, ni quería forzar nada. Zelda se separó luego de unos momentos. </p><p>-Ven a la habitación - susurró contra su boca. </p><p>-Zelda... - quiso oponerse Lilith. </p><p>-Dijiste que era mi decisión - afirmó.</p><p>-Sí, pero...</p><p>-Entonces no hay peros -una mirada a la reina, haciéndola callar - y si resultas decepcionada - comenzó a advertir. </p><p>-No puedo creer que sigas con eso - se indignó, tomándola de la mano y tirando de ella hacia la habitación. Le demostraría lo contrario. </p><p>Subir las escaleras solo aumentó el nerviosismo de Lilith. Para ella también era una novedad, después de un año de servir al señor oscuro sin ningún tipo de recompensa física y peor aún, la maternidad y la presión del trono que habían matado por completo su líbido después del Señor Oscuro. </p><p>Llegaron a la habitación y Zelda se giró, dudosa, hacia Lilith. La reina la atrajo despacio, puesto que sería una tontería apresurarse demasiado, simplemente quería asegurarle a ciencia cierta todo lo correcto de ese momento. </p><p>De sus bocas encontrando sincronía a la perfección, las caricias de Zelda en su mejilla. Que podía ir lento, muy lento, hasta la cama, acariciando su cintura, su espalda. Deshaciendo sus botones y tirando de su camisa. </p><p>-¿Me pediste esa ropa o asaltaste mi armario? - murmuró Zelda, lanzando la camisa de Lilith a algún sitio de la habitación.</p><p>-¿Te gusta como me queda? Es todo lo que importa - respondió en un ronroneo, recostando a Zelda en la cama y liberándola también de su ropa, entre besos y caricias. </p><p>Lilith copó los senos de la pelirroja, sus manos expertas acariciaron y frotaron, pellizcaron inclusive. Mientras su boca atacaba el punto sensible de Zelda bajó su oreja, y repartía más besos por su cuello, defendiéndose en su clavícula, imprimiendo un moretón cuidado con su lengua y dientes. </p><p>Zelda siseó, arqueando la cadera. Lilith se sentía aliviada de no haber perdido el toque. Seguía siendo Madam Satan, y seguía siendo una amante de lujo. Retiró el brasier de Zelda con rapidez. Se detuvo solo para apreciarla, su rostro rojizo y su cuerpo desnudo debajo del suyo. Vio un trazo de inseguridad en la expresión de la pelirroja, como si quisiera cubrirse. </p><p>-Zelda, no voy a cansarme nunca de verte - susurró contra su boca, besando con dedicación. </p><p>La pelirroja soltó un gemido suave debajo suyo, sus piernas entre las de Lilith, apretándose, sus manos en los hombros de la reina, rasguñando, presionando y acariciando. Lilith bajó por su garganta y empleó su boca para estimular con completa entrega sus senos. Bajó aún más, acariciando sus flancos, hasta llegar al borde de su ropa interior. Se detuvo unos momentos, conteniendo un estremecimiento. La idea de llegar a este punto... La dejaba igual o más húmeda de lo que se encontraba la Sacerdotisa. </p><p>Le dirigió una mirada sugerente, mordiendose el labio inferior. Zelda se arqueó un momento, a la expectativa.</p><p>-Continúa... No... No pares - dijo Zelda con voz afectada. </p><p>Y claro que iba a continuar. Bajó con suavidad su ropa interior, deslizandola por sus piernas suaves, muy suaves y pálidas. Tembló de deseo al ver la imágen completa, el óleo renacentista que daba Zelda sin ropa, su cabello rojizo salpicando la almohada como un mar de fuego, agitada, con deseo escrito en sus ojos verdes como jade brillante. </p><p>Lilith bajó desperdigando besos algidos en su entrepierna, en cada una, dejando una marca dedicada para recuerdo a posteriori. Notando como las caderas de Zelda se movían en espasmos involuntarios. Llegó a su centro, húmedo y rosa, y succionó justo en su punto más sensible. Un gemido contenido escapó de la garganta de Zelda. Algo que Lilith descubrió bien podía volverse vicio, bien podía volverse adicción. Empleó con destreza dos de sus dedos, acariciando justo en el bordes de su entrada, para luego ingresar en su interior y moverse rítmicamente. </p><p>La cadera de Zelda sufrió otro espasmo y Lilith descubrió que estaba a muy poco de acabar. Sintió un inmenso placer en producirle esto cuando había dicho que no se sentía capaz de ello. Redobló su esfuerzo sin importarle el dolor en la mandíbula o el cansancio de su muñeca. Adaptó sus movimientos al ritmo de las caderas de Zelda y, curvando sus dedos y mordiendo apenas un poco en aquel punto sensible de la pelirroja, notó otro gemido algido llenando el aire de la mañana. Demasiado lascivo para esas horas. Música para los oídos de Lilith. </p><p>Apartó su boca pero sus dedos continuaron moviéndose hasta que las paredes de Zelda dejaron de contraerse contra los mismos. Besó con cariño bajo su ombligo. </p><p>Levantó la mirada para ver la respiración agitada de Zelda, sus mejillas rojas y el rimel manchando ligeramente su piel. Notó la emoción en su cara, como si del mismo orgasmo pudiera echarse a llorar también. Lilith lo entendía, lo entendía muy bien. </p><p>Se alzó sobre ella y sonrió a aquel rostro afectado e inundado de emociones. Zelda alzó sus brazos y la atrajo, la besó, la besó profundamente. Lilith respondió con ganas y volvió a bajar su mano por el abdomen de la pelirroja, copando su intimidad con la palma de la misma.</p><p>-Vente una segunda vez... ¿Por mi de acuerdo? - murmuró contra su boca, estimulando de nuevo allí. </p><p>-N-no sé si pueda... - se agitó Zelda, cerrando los ojos ante lo besos fuertes de la reina en su cuello, en su pecho. Se arqueó al sentir la mano experta de la reina moviendo los dedos hacia su interior - Lilith... - dijo con urgencia, sobre su oído, provocando un estremecimiento en la monarca - Lilith... No pares. </p><p>De nuevo acalambró su brazo, pero no cesó en su intento. Y cuando su pulgar acarició alrededor de su centro, y cuando sus dedos cumplieron el trabajo llegando lo más profundo posible, curvandose en el momento justo, Zelda se vino una segunda vez, con su nombre en la boca. </p><p>Una maravilla. Un manjar. Un placer. Lilith no sabía cómo describirlo. Había echo llegar al éxtasis a más de una criatura. Pero ninguna con la que tuviera sentimientos tan... tan complejos. Eso era una novedad. </p><p>Se recostó junto a la matriarca, que recuperaba el aire. Lilith la atrajo contra ella, y le permitió descansar en su hombro. </p><p>-Creí... que me había vuelto insensible a todo - susurró Zelda en su oído, como si fuera un secreto. </p><p>-Me gustas, Zelda - confesó a su vez la reina, con todo el pánico que esa confesión le producía. </p><p>La pelirroja buscó sus ojos y la besó al tiempo. </p><p>-¿Podemos quedarnos un rato más? Ni hay nadie en la casa - murmuró Lilith contra su boca. </p><p>-Sólo un rato - advirtió Zelda. </p><p>-Sí, solo un rato - prometió, acariciando su pelo. </p><p>Por supuesto que fue toda la mañana.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>🙈</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sabrina y su comitiva de amigos, junto a Prudence, Ambrose y las tres Sombras, estaban reunidas en el patio de la familia Spellman. Habían creado un pequeño altar para invocar a Eros. </p><p>Nadie dijo palabra a Zelda acerca de su flecha. Prudence estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario pero recibió un codazo por parte de Sabrina. No había necesidad de ahondar en esos asuntos. </p><p>Esa mañana después de estar hasta el mediodía en la cama, Lilith bajó las escaleras con la última de las flechas, completando la carga en el carcaj. Cerró con fuerte presión y suspiró. Estaba en brasier y ropa interior. La casa completamente vacía. </p><p>Subió para encontrar a Zelda en el cuarto de baño, así que aprovechó para cambiarse. De repente surgieron las dudas de nuevo. Si acaso una vez que ya no tuviera la flecha, Zelda continuaría interesada. Se sintió un tanto incómoda, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Se vistió con la misma camisa de la Sacerdotisa y la falda. Se entretuvo arreglando su cabello y maquillaje al espejo. Los nervios se multiplicaron hasta que Zelda salió, vestida de forma impecable.</p><p>Lilith no la observó de inmediato, se arregló la camisa y se alisó la falda. Era muy diferente tener sexo y luego tener que verse la cara, cuando ya la temperatura había bajado, dando paso a la cordura y al raciocinio. Quizás ya ni siquiera sentían igual. </p><p>Hasta que se giró y la observó, la luz dorada de la ventana cayendo sobre su piel, reflejándose en el cobre de su cabello. Mientras elegía los anillos que iba a ponerse de su cajón. Las perlas que se colgó al cuello y los aros pesados en sus orejas. Llevaba una camisa con hombreras de animal print, ceñida, con una falda negra debajo. </p><p>Los pies de Lilith se movieron por sí mismos en su dirección, sin poder evitarlo. Sus brazos rodearon su cintura por detrás y presionó con su boca a un costado de su cuello. </p><p>Zelda se detuvo, sus manos suspendidas en el aire, soltando un suspiro de sorpresa al sentir aquel contacto. </p><p>-¿Cómo te sientes? - quiso saber la reina, estirando una de sus manos por delante de ella para elegir un anillo de plata con una calavera en medio. </p><p>-Bien... Estoy bien - respondió la bruja, permitiendo que lo colocara en su dedo anular. </p><p>-¿Quieres almorzar?</p><p>-Sí, estoy famélica - respondió girando un poco el rostro para verla. </p><p>-De acuerdo - se apartó para darle espacio, y porque para ella misma esto era demasiado también. </p><p>Ahora, reunidos todos en el patio de los Spellman, Lilith se atacó de dudas otra vez. Y miedos. Pero se armó de coraje puesto que no le quedaba otra opción que ser fuerte (como siempre). Estiró las manos a ambos lados y tomó las ofrecidas, todos formaron un círculo completo y perfecto. </p><p>Murmuraron al unísono el verso en latin que las tres primeras Sombras habían empleado para invocar a Eros. El viento sopló a su alrededor, la magia crepitó en el aire y una pequeña explosión de color inundó el espacio del círculo. </p><p>Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con el dios. </p><p>-Buenas noches, a qué debo las molestias - preguntó con arrogancia.</p><p>-Tenemos tus flechas, Eros - dijo Lilith. Prudence le pasó el carcaj y lo extendió hacia él. </p><p>-Ya veo... - tomó el carcaj con desinterés. </p><p>-¿Dónde esta mi hijo? Quiero que lo regreses - dijo Lilith. </p><p>El dios sonrió, en un parpadeo cinco guardias de ropas griegas aparecieron junto a él. El aquelarre se puso a la defensiva. </p><p>-Descuida, no voy a atacar. Es una precaución - anunció la deidad, sus ojos claros llenos de astucia y frialdad. </p><p>-¿Y Adán? - volvió a preguntar lilith, las manos en puño.</p><p>-Veamos - abrió la tapa del carcaj - Están todas usadas. Sabes, toma un año purificarlas - explicó, para consternación de la reina - Un año por cada una, son doce años. En ese tiempo te regresaré a tu hijo.</p><p>Hubo un revuelo entre los presentes. Sabrina la primera en querer atacar. Los guardias levantaron armas y formaron un escudo alrededor de Eros. Por más que intentaron atacar con magia, sus yelmos y cascos, repelian los hechizos. </p><p>-¡Alto! - detuvo Lilith, alzando una mano. Los presentes se detuvieron. La morena tenía los ojos vidriosos, angustiada por la vida de su hijo -Él no puede pasar doce años en el Olimpo. Es un bebé y es del infierno - dijo con todo el aplomo que pudo reunir. </p><p>-Mmmm... - Eros reconsideró, o al menos pensó en reconsiderar - Entonces, como su madre, tú deberías pagar su condena. </p><p>-¡No! No lo hagas - exclamó Zelda, sostenida de los brazos por Hilda. </p><p>-Tráelo sano y salvo - exigió en voz baja y ronca, la reina - y pagaré su condena. </p><p>-¡Es una trampa! - dijo Sabrina. </p><p>-Es lo justo - dijo Lilith, terminante, observando un segundo a los presentes - Robaron esos objetos y hay un precio por ellos. Lo pagaré. Soy su Madre, después de todo - respondió con un nudo en la garganta pero determinación total en la mirada.</p><p>-Deje que nosotras lo paguemos - rogó Sakim.</p><p>-Deberan proteger a Sabrina, ella quedará como reina - ordenó Lilith - y es una orden. </p><p>Ni siquiera se atrevió a ver a Zelda. Todos se quejaron e intentaron razonar, pero fue en vano. Uno de los guardias desapareció y regresó con Adán. Lilith sintió el corazón en un puño al ver a su bebé sano, y de mal humor, lloriqueando en brazos del guardia. </p><p>-¿A la de tres? - preguntó Eros - ¿A quien debemos entregárselo?</p><p>-Zelda... - dijo Lilith observando a la bruja. El conflicto en sus miradas era patente. </p><p>La pelirroja solo quería llorar. Avanzó unos pasos y estiró los brazos para recibir a Adán. Al mismo tiempo que Lilith avanzaba dentro del círculo de la comitiva de Eros. </p><p>-Cuídalo bien - dijo Lilith. La imagen de su bebé en brazos de Zelda le trajo algo de consuelo. Estaba en la mejores manos. Quizá incluso mejores que la suyas. </p><p>-No puedes dejarnos así... - murmuró Zelda, el dolor en su voz. </p><p>-Doce años no son nada... - sonrió con tristeza la reina. </p><p>-De acuerdo, nos vamos - dijo Eros, para nada conmovido con la escena. </p><p>Desaparecieron de allí, dejando el aire limpio, silencioso y lúgubre de la noche. Dejando a Adán lloriqueando en los brazos de Zelda. </p><p>Esa misma mañana, después de almorzar, antes de invocar Eros en el patio, Lilith y Zelda estuvieron en la cocina. </p><p>-Sabes, también habíamos hecho algo de ropa, para Adán - comentaba Zelda mientras ponía la tetera para un té. </p><p>-Le viven haciendo ropa. Tiene más incluso que yo - rodó los ojos la reina. </p><p>-Los bebés crecen, Lilith. Siempre necesitan algo - explicó exasperada la matriarca. </p><p>Lilith llevó las tazas a la mesada de la cocina y entonces sintió una mano en la espalda. Se giró suavemente y atrapó a la Sacerdotisa de la cintura. Se besaron brevemente, suavemente, con tranquilidad. Y por esos minutos, todo fue paz.</p><p>Ahora Zelda tenía un bebé frustrado en brazos, frío, y una angustia inconmensurable. Parecía que todo lo que quería, estaba destinado a dejarla atrás. Apretó al niño contra su pecho, y se metió en la casa. No pudo disimular ninguna de las lágrimas que se le cayeron. </p><p>-Debe haber una manera - dijo Sabrina, notando el ambiente depresivo que había quedado - para traerla de regreso. Yo tampoco quiero estar doce años allá abajo. Quiero decir, me encanta pero... no a tiempo completo - frunció el ceño la adolescente. </p><p>-Son las órdenes de la madre - Dijo Sakim - ya nos fue muy mal desobedeciendo una vez. Vendremos por usted mañana, Sabrina Estrella de la Mañana. - bajó la cabeza en un saludo reverencial. </p><p>Las tres Sombras se tomaron de las manos y desaparecieron envueltas en fuego infernal. </p><p>Sabrina observó a Ambrose y a su tía, buscando quórum.</p><p>-No lo sé, Brina. Deja que lo investigue un poco, y trazaremos un plan. Pero... por hoy, ya no hay nada para hacer - dijo el primo. </p><p>-Es mejor que ayude a Zelda con el pequeño Adán - fue la respuesta de Hilda. </p><p>Sus amigos tampoco tenían respuestas. Así que por esa noche, todos se fueron a dormir con cierta sensación de derrota.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Me gustaría sacar fotografía de sus caras al leer que Lilith se desaparece por doce añazos. </p><p>A no desesperar!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Sueña conmigo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Después de un día agotador en el infierno, se aparecía frente a la casa de los Spellman. Subía las escaleras del pórtico de madera hasta llegar a la puerta. El día se presentaba cálido y agradable para ser el Greendale eternamente húmedo y lluvioso. Golpeó la puerta y Hilda la recibió con su sonrisa amable de siempre. </p><p>-Buenas tardes, Lilith. Pasa, están en la sala - dijo dando paso a la reina del infierno a su hogar.</p><p>-Buenas tardes - saludó a su vez pasando dentro.</p><p>-¿Te apetece algo de té?</p><p>-Si, de acuerdo. Dijiste en la sala ¿cierto? - se adentró como si fuera su propia casa. </p><p>-Sí, están leyendo - dijo Hilda, colgando el abrigo de Lilith y yéndose a la cocina. </p><p>Lilith avanzó el pasillo que la conducía a la sala de estar de los Spellman. Allí se abría el espacio en donde se encontraba un sofá amplio y una mesita ratona. Había libros de todo tipo abiertos en la mesa y se podía escuchar la voz de Zelda leyendo. </p><p>-Entonces revivieron a la princesa con una invocación de Nigromancia, regresando el alma a su cuerpo maldito... - leía con voz ronca, pausada y con paciencia. </p><p>-¿Es posible revivir a los muertos? - preguntaba una voz infantil. .</p><p>-Por supuesto que no. Esto es un cuento - explicaba Zelda. </p><p>El corazón de Lilith latió con fuerza ante la escena. Se quedó un momento en el marco de la puerta, observando la fotografía que hacían Zelda y Adán. Su hijo tenía cuatro años ¿cuando había pasado ese tiempo? Sentado en el regazo de la matriarca. Sus ojos castaños y sus cabello negro, ensortijado y largo hasta los hombros. Contrastaba con la palidez y el pelirrojo cabello de Zelda, que pasaba las páginas de aquella literatura dudosamente infantil. </p><p>De pronto el niño fruncía el ceño, como presintiendo algo en el aire. Se giraba de repente y veía a Lilith parada allí, observándoles con una expresión conmovida. </p><p>-¿Mamá? - preguntaba el niño.</p><p>-¿Cómo estás portándote, Adán? </p><p>-Bien - dijo el niño, bajando del regazo de Zelda y caminando hacia su madre, abrazándola. -¿Cuándo regresarás?</p><p>-Pronto, pequeño - decía Lilith con voz ahogada, arrodillándose a su altura. Se abrazaron un momento más - Pronto. </p><p>-Debes escaparte mamá. Debes salir de ahí - decía el niño con expresión de angustia. </p><p>-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero lleva tiempo Adán, y no sé si pueda...</p><p>-Debes ver a la tía Zelda, mamá. En sus sueños. Ella quiere rescatarte - Adán lloraba. </p><p>-No quiero ponerles en peligro, a ninguno de ustedes. No llores, los reyes no lloran. - Lilith buscó calmarse, sosegarse. Apoyó las manos en los hombros de Adán y lo observó a la cara - nos veremos más pronto de lo que crees. </p><p>El niño asentía, aún si su expresión era de conflicto. Era listo, tan listo, tan sagaz. </p><p>-Ven a casa, por favor - decía, su expresión muy seria observando a su madre. </p><p>-Juro que lo haré, en cuanto pueda.</p><p>-No te vayas aún...</p><p>-Nos veremos en otro sueño.</p><p>-¡No! - se enfadó el pequeño, enrojeciendo - Deja que te ayuden las tías, deja que te traigan de regreso ¡No quiero esperar más! </p><p>-Adán... - suspiró Lilith, intentando calmarlo. </p><p>-¡No! ¡No quiero esperar más! ¡Ya no quiero verte en sueños! - frunció el ceño, en una rabieta. Lilith pensó en el carácter de Lucifer, y con qué rapidez camuflaba su tristeza en enojo. Pero también, aún con sangre celestial, era solo un niño. Casi un bebé. </p><p>Lilith observó a su alrededor. Las paredes comenzaban a desaparecer, el techo a desdibujarse. Adán la estaba repeliendo de su sueño. Lo observó con tristeza y una sonrisa. </p><p>-Hijo, buenos días... Ya es de día. </p><p>-Mamá... - lloriqueó, y todo se volvió oscuro. </p><p>_____</p><p>Zelda estaba en un campo de flores, llevaba una canasta colgando en el brazo. El cielo estaba límpido y claro, sin una gota de viento. Pero tampoco hacía calor. Se encontraba arrodillada en el césped recortando diversas variedades de hierbas aromáticas para las pociones de Hilda. Concentrada en su tarea es que no vió la figura aproximarse hacia ella.</p><p>-¿Día ocupado? - fue la pregunta. </p><p>Zelda se detuvo en seco. La voz le produjo un escalofrío. Alzó la mirada hacia arriba y se encontró con la figura que atormentaba sus pensamientos desde hacía cuatro años. Entreabrió la boca para decir algo pero no le salió decir nada. </p><p>Estaba allí, de pie, con los brazos en jarra sobre la cintura, observándola cómo si fuera solo ayer que se habían visto. </p><p>Zelda se levantó a su vez, aún sorprendida y luego, claro, su sorpresa pasó a enojo con rapidez. La canasta que tenía en el brazo fue lanzada hacia la madre de demonios, que la esquivó por poco y de un salto a un costado. </p><p>-¿Se puede saber por qué demonios te has tardado tanto? ¡Pasaron cuatro años, Lilith! ¡Cuatro años! - comenzó, roja como hacía dos noches había estado Adán en el sueño. </p><p>-Ahora veo de dónde se le pegó lo impaciente... - murmuró para sí la reina. </p><p>-¡Y no me digas que no has contactado a Adán! ¡Porque hace un año que habla de tí en sus sueños! ¿Creías que no me iba a dar cuenta? ¿Y te apareces recién ahora?</p><p>-Zelda, espera... - se alarmó Lilith al ver los ojos de la pelirroja aguar enseguida, dejando caer gruesas lágrimas conflictivas por sus mejillas. </p><p>-¡No! No tienes derecho. He estado... sin dormir, pensando si estás viva o muerta. Sin saber... sin saber... - no podía continuar, se llevó ambas manos al rostro para ocultar su llanto. </p><p>-Zelda... - ¿Por qué todo el mundo se enfadaba con ella ahora? Terminó por hacer mi mismo que con Adán. Acortó la distancia y envolvió a la matriarca con sus brazos. -Lo siento. Lo siento, fue una casualidad que pudiera entrar a los sueños de Adán. </p><p>Acarició con círculos la espalda de Zelda, que estaba rígida como una estatua. Poco a poco, los brazos de Zelda bajaron para rodearla por la cintura, sus manos cerrándose en puños sobre su ropa. El rostro apoyado en el hombro de la reina, hundido allí como si fuera un refugio en medio de una tormenta. </p><p>-Sólo podía aparecerme unas pocas veces en los sueños de Adán, robando inciensos y velas de los templos de Eros en el Olimpo - explicó, igualmente conmovida por la reacción de la Sacerdotisa.</p><p>El mundo onírico no era igual al real. No sentía su perfume, no sentía su calor, ni el tacto de su piel. Su cabello no se sentía igual de sedoso. Era eso, un sueño. Pero era más de lo que había imaginado posible en esas circunstancias. </p><p>-Adan me ha regañado muy duro por no visitarte - contó con una sonrisa.</p><p>-Te tardaste - reprendió Zelda con un hilo de voz, apartándose para verla, pero sin soltarla. Los ojos de ambas estaban igual de rojizos. </p><p>-Sí, pero estoy aquí ahora - tranquilizó Lilith - Primero que nada, gracias. Lo has criado muy, muy bien - acarició la mejilla de la Sacerdotisa. Aún si no sentía la tibieza de su piel. Verla allí era surreal. Un alivio que no sabía que necesitaba. </p><p>-Te necesita a tí - dijo Zelda, tragando saliva para pasar el nudo que sentía en la garganta. </p><p>-No sé si pueda escapar de allí. La seguridad es asquerosamente eficiente - describió - No sabes hace cuánto estoy robando vela por vela para contactarlos en sueños. </p><p>-Ambrose ha investigado, todos lo hemos hecho. Hay una... una posibilidad. Pero no voy a decírtela.</p><p>-¿Eso es que es peligrosa, cierto? No. Mi respuesta es no. - dijo con firmeza en el tono. </p><p>-No hay garantías de que te dejen ir luego de doce años. Inventarán algo más - discutió.</p><p>-Hilda y tú son todo lo que tiene Adán - rebatió la madre.</p><p>De repente el campo comenzó a desaparecer, a desdibujarse. Zelda comprendió que despertaría pronto. </p><p>-Te esperaré - dijo la Sacerdotisa - y te daré los detalles. Pero, Lilith, no tienes voto en esto. Te sacaré de allí. </p><p>-Por el infierno, te estoy diciendo...</p><p>-Adiós - sonrió Zelda, dejando una caricia en la mejilla de Lilith, silenciando sus protestas. </p><p>Todo se volvió negro después de eso.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Los Juegos de Atenea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Esta vez se encontró con una cama amplia, en una habitación iluminada por el sol de la mañana. El estilo lo reconocía perfectamente, pero había algunos muebles nuevos, entre ellos una cuna vacía en un rincón, con ropa doblada encima como si hubiese pasado bastante tiempo desde su uso. </p><p>Zelda estaba sentada allí, con un libro en manos, vestida como usualmente. Levantó la mirada al verla llegar. </p><p>-Redecoraste - fue el saludo de Lilith. </p><p>-Sí, un poco - respondió dejando el libro a un lado. </p><p>La reina pateó sus zapatos y se acercó a la cama, se sentó junto a Zelda y observó su rostro. Posó una mano en su mejilla, odiando no poder sentir su textura, su calor, pero aliviada de verla allí. Apoyó su frente contra la suya, suspirando. </p><p>-¿Cómo has estado? - preguntó Lilith, separándose para verla a los ojos. </p><p>-Bien - murmuró a su vez - tenemos todo listo.</p><p>-¿Qué piensan hacer? - preguntó con reticencia la madre de demonios. </p><p>Zelda tomó las manos de Lilith entre las suyas, observándola con completa seriedad. </p><p>-Vamos a convocar a Eros para pedir por tí... A cambio de ocho pruebas...</p><p>-No, absolutamente no - comenzó a protestar Lilith. </p><p>-¿Serías tan amable de dejarme terminar de hablar? - preguntó con irritación la Sacerdotisa - pediremos un juez. Sabrina invocó a Atenea...</p><p>-¿Está loca? Lo último que hacen falta son más deidades del panteón - continuó protestando. </p><p>-Será la jueza de los ocho juegos - prosiguió Zelda - así que será una competencia lo más justa posible. Mañana mismo lo haremos. </p><p>-Zelda, no hay algo como justicia entre estos lunáticos. Hacen trampa todo el tiempo. No son mejores que los demonios - Lilith estaba preocupada y consternada, con el ceño fruncido. </p><p>-Te dije que no tienes voto. Lilith qué demonios haremos cuando lleguen los doce años y no te liberen. Qué hará Adán sin su madre los próximos ocho años ¿Sabes por todos los desastres que Sabrina hizo atravesar el infierno en tu ausencia? - comenzó a regañar Zelda con dureza. </p><p>-No quiero que te arriesgues - no había pensado en lo de Sabrina haciendo desastres en el infierno, sus pensamientos centrados solo en Adán. </p><p>-No hay discusión. Es lo que sucederá solo te lo informo - dijo Zelda.</p><p>-¿Y si me niego? </p><p>-No estás en posición de negarte. Eros puede negociar tus años ¿preferirías que los negocie con otra persona? - preguntó con las cejas en alto.</p><p>-Asi que si ganas paso a ser parte de tu propiedad por ocho años - alzó una ceja la demonio.</p><p>-Algo así - dijo Zelda apretando sus manos.</p><p>-¿Y qué hará conmigo la Sacerdotisa de Hécate? - preguntó acercando su boca a su oído. </p><p>-No seas idiota -se quejó ligeramente nerviosa. </p><p>En un instante estaba sentada y al siguiente Lilith la empujaba al colchón, posicionándose encima. Zelda soló un suspiro por la sorpresa y alzó las cejas al notar la sonrisa de lado de la reina. </p><p>-No puedo esperar porque suceda... ¿te imaginas cómo querré recuperar el tiempo perdido? - preguntó, su rostro muy cerca del suyo. </p><p>-Tienes demasiada imaginación, con el trabajo que me da esta familia lo único que quiero es dormir un mes continuo - carraspeó Zelda, usando sus manos para acariciar las mejillas y el cabello de la reina. No era para nada como la realidad, pero la había extrañado lo quisiera admitir o no.</p><p>-Si supieras en todos los escenarios en los que te he imaginado estos últimos años - confesó Lilith, presionando su boca en el cuello de la Sacerdotisa. Posando la mano en su pecho - ¿Has pensado en mí también? ¿Por la noche? - preguntó, bajando su mano hasta tocar uno de sus senos. </p><p>-Idiota... Preguntar eso ahora - dijo con agitación. </p><p>Lilith mordió su piel, aún si no sentía nada. Moría por sentirla, moría por tener el calor de su cuerpo bajo el suyo otra vez. Apartó el rostro para observarla y presionar de nuevo su boca sobre la suya. Zelda debía tener la misma necesidad, porque la abrazaba con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y sus cuerpos se presionaban aún sin sentir la fricción deseada. Tan cerca. Tan lejos. </p><p>-Debo despertar pronto - murmuró Zelda junto a su boca - hay demasiados preparativos. </p><p>-De acuerdo - aceptó Lilith con resignación - pero júrame que si ves tu vida en peligro, detendrás la prueba. </p><p>-Lo intentaré - aceptó Zelda, aunque sin jurar.</p><p>-No te sacrifiques por mí. No lo merezco - dijo Lilith con suavidad.</p><p>Zelda solo volvió a besar su boca, acarició su pelo. También deseando que fuera real, que se sintiera real. Con esa imágen se quedó antes de despertar.</p><p> </p><p>_____________</p><p>Hilda y Adán se habían quedado en la casa, para pataleta de este último. Con ellos se quedarían Karem y Bornu de custodias reales. Sabrina y Nick, Prudence y Ambrose, eran quienes habían elegido acompañar a Zelda hasta la entrada del Olimpo. Se tomaron las manos, todos iban cargados con un morral con lo básico para subsistir y alguna que otra arma, talismanes, velas, cerillos e inciensos. Habían dejado a Adán un espejo para comunicarse, en caso de que extrañara demasiado. Pero Zelda le había advertido que estarían muy ocupados. </p><p>La despedida fue demasiado breve para el gusto de Adán, que se quedó ofuscado hasta el último momento en que les vio desaparecer, tomados de las manos en el patio. </p><p>En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaban al pie de una montaña. Todos iban bien abrigados, asumiendo que ese sería el clima y no estaban equivocados. Al menos allí estaba helando. Fue Sabrina la encargada de convocar a Palas Atenea, ya que era quien había logrado comunicarse con ella la primera vez. </p><p>Frente a ellos apareció una mujer. De ropas griegas, cabellos gastamos y ojos del mismo color. La rodeaba una luminosidad propia de las deidades. Su expresión era seria, algo curiosa al ver al grupo. </p><p>-Los llevaré al campamento de Jugadores - sonrió la deidad - donde invitaremos a Eros a competir. </p><p>Zelda suspiró, con los nervios a flor de piel. Habían estudiado esto todo el año y finalmente estaba ocurriendo. </p><p>___________</p><p>Lilith se despertaba a primera hora todos los días. Se vestía en esa ropa horrenda de trapos blancos con los que debía envolverse de pies a cabeza. Las sandalias era lo que más detestaba. Y de allí, pasaba a comer con otras doncellas menores, hijas de dioses menores o de criaturas menores, manjares demasiado livianos y suaves en textura para su gusto. </p><p>Terminaba pasando al salón principal de Eros en donde siempre, siempre terminaba sirviendo de entretenimiento para alguien. Su magia había sido reducida a unos pocos trucos de salón que no le servían para nada. En sus muñecas habían colocado dos pesadas pulseras de oro que inhibían su magia al mínimo. </p><p>Al principio había sido servir. Bandejas de comida y jarras de vino a invitados que no le producían el menor interés. Porque no había logrado manipularlos ni con mentiras, ni con promesas, ni con engaños. Luego, limpiar los cinco templos dedicados a Eros en el Olimpo. Trabajo que hacía acompañada de dos insulsas sirvientas que seguían cada movimiento suyo. </p><p>Conforme su lengua afilada y sus comentarios oportunos le habían ganado la fama de rebelde. Así como unos cuantos castigos de limpieza y mantenimiento. La ascendieron a otra tarea menos insoportable que servir, la cual era ser anfitriona de los idiotas que esperaban favores de Eros hasta que este se dignase aparecer. </p><p>El sexo en las fiestas de los templos de Eros, era ya cansino. Al principio le había parecido una novedad. Orgías. Nada nuevo bajo el sol. Incluso había participado en una ¿Por qué no? Hasta que comenzó a perder la noción del tiempo y el espacio, hundida en la rutina de los días. </p><p>Fue cuando decidió poner un alto y retomar su plan original de irse al demonio de allí. Debía concentrarse. El vino, la ambrosía, la rutina y los vicios no debían hacerla distraer. Venía del infierno. Y ningún pecado la había hecho perder el objetivo de vista. </p><p>Así que retomó su proyecto de robar inciensos y velas y encerrarse en su pequeño cuarto de escobas que tenía por habitación y practicar lo que mejor dominaba, el arte de los sueños.</p><p>Y ahora, Zelda Spellman le anunciaba que iba sacarla de allí. El alivio y el terror a partes iguales. </p><p>-Lilith, te llaman en el salón principal - le decía una doncella. </p><p>La reina dejó llenar las jarras de vino y se dirigió al centro del salón principal. Un palacio de columnas blancas como la nieve y cerámicos dorados como el sol. En el centro, el atril de Eros. Y Eros en medio. </p><p>-Parece que vienen a comprarte, reina del infierno - usaba el título con burla, Lilith lo sabía. No era reina de nada allí. </p><p>-¿Quien? - preguntó, brazos en jarra sobre la cintura y cara de desinterés absoluto. </p><p>-Tus amigos del aquelarre - dijo el dios. - así que vamos a llevarte hasta allí. Y ver qué ofrecen. Ya me tienes bastante aburrido, a decir verdad. </p><p>-Puedes liberarme cuando desees - rodó los ojos la reina, acercándose al círculo. </p><p>Dos guardias se pusieron a cada lado, a los cuales Lilith miró con desdén. Estiró las manos como si les estuviera haciendo un favor.</p><p>-Una condena es una condena - dijo el dios con frialdad. </p><p>En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no estaban en el palacio. </p><p>______</p><p>El campo de jugadores era eso, un campo. Rodeado de algunos árboles, el césped corto y todo cubierto por una fina capa de nieve. Frente a ellos se alzaba una tienda de campaña lo suficientemente grande para contenerlos a todos. Al entrar, se quedaron impresionados de ver lo equipada que estaba. Era como entrar a una pequeña casa, sin duda la magia haciendo lo suyo, había colchonetas y almohadones en el suelo y dos estanterías, una a cada lado, con dos repisas cada una. En la primera había comida, semillas, cuencos con agua y frutas. En la segunda estantería había toallas, mantas, y también vendajes y ungüentos de diferentes clases. </p><p>-Este es el lugar de descanso. Tendrán un día para reponerse de cada prueba. Aprovechen todo lo que hay para curarse y alimentarse. Lo necesitarán - dijo Atenea - tiene media hora para instalarse, esperaré a Eros afuera. - se marchó. </p><p>-Por Hécate - dijo Zelda, quitándose uno de sus pesados abrigos y dejándolo caer en un rincón. Dormiría allí, le daba igual. Estaba nerviosa. </p><p>-Tranquila tía, todo saldrá bien - Sabrina se tomó su tiempo para elegir un rincón, más alejado sobre una esquina, para dormir junto a Nick. </p><p>-Ya estamos aquí, no podemos perder. Y si perdemos, los matamos y nos vamos - dijo Prudence, dejando cuidadosamente sus armas y su morral en otro rincón. </p><p>-Todo lo que hay en la tienda es para utilizar... - murmuró Ambrose, enseguida dejando sus cosas por ahí y comenzando a investigar frasco por frasco todo lo que había en las segundas estanterías. </p><p>______</p><p>Lilith llegó a una tienda de campaña similar a la de Zelda pero mucho más amplia, con cada sector bien delimitado y gruesas cortinas dividiendo cada espacio de dormir. Lindo. Pero ¿qué demonios? </p><p>-Se quedan aquí. Tengo cosas que hacer - el dios salió de inmediato de la tienda, con un guardia detrás. Dejando al otro frente a Lilith. </p><p>-Yo elijo habitación primero - dijo la reina, eligiendo el espacio de las cortinas rojas como la sangre. </p><p>_____</p><p>Eros estaba de pie, con su guardia, esperando en la sección principal del campo de jugadores. Era un espacio circular de cerámicos blancos y columnas gruesas. Y vio llegar la comitiva de (quién sino) Atenea. El dios rodó los ojos, completamente fastidiado por este llamado. No era fanático de los deportes como lo era Atenea. Le parecía una tontería. </p><p>-Eros - saludó la deidad. </p><p>-Tía - reconoció el dios. </p><p>-Las brujas han solicitado a tu esclava - anunció Atenea. </p><p>-Sí, lo sé. No está a la venta - se cruzó de brazos. </p><p>-Van a competir por ella y eso es justo - sonrió Atenea. </p><p>-De acuerdo, ocho pruebas. Ocho años. Prueba perdida, agrego un año. - dijo con aburrimiento en su voz. </p><p>-Es lo planteado - asintió Atenea. </p><p>Se giró hacia las brujas. Y aplaudió tres veces. De repente la tierra se abrió, se partió por la mitad. Y del interior salió un atril. Atenea se subió al mismo y a su izquierda y a su derecha aparecieron cinco guardias griegos con pesadas armaduras, yelmos, cascos y espadas. Entre ellos, Lilith en medio con gruesas cadenas cayendo de sus muñecas atadas. Llevaba un vestido negro, con un broche dorado al hombro y el cabello atado con hilos dorados también. Sus ojos azules resaltaban y su expresión lucía sorprendida (había estado eligiendo habitación hacía solo diez minutos atrás). </p><p>-Bienvenidos a los Juegos - dijo Atenea - Por un lado, tenemos a Eros y por el otro el aquelarre de Zelda Spellman. Estas son las reglas...</p><p>Lilith observó a los lados desorientada y cuando posó la mirada al frente sus ojos chocaron contra los de Zelda. Se le fue el aliento y sintió un nudo en el estómago. Estaba allí. A solo unos cuantos pasos. Y tan lejos aún. </p><p>-Lilith debe ocho años. Así que estableceré una prueba por cada año. Zelda Spellman, como campeona puede emplear un ayudante de su aquelarre, solo uno, por cada prueba. Pasará un día entre una y otra, para que puedan reagruparse. Las pruebas no tienen límite de tiempo, pero el concursante no puede regresar sin haber completado su misión. En caso de que regrese sin completar la prueba, se añadirá un año más de condena a Lilith por cada falla. </p><p>La reina sintió un vuelco en el estómago. Perder no era opción. Pero cuando giró a ver al aquelarre, la determinación férrea en sus rostros le hizo sentir... esperanza. </p><p>-La primera prueba comienza mañana al amanecer. Los espero aquí - dijo la diosa griega. </p><p>-Quiero pedir algo, Diosa de la Sabiduría y la guerra - dijo Zelda, dando un paso al frente.</p><p>-¿Si...? - Atenea alzó una ceja. </p><p>-Permítame tener un minuto a solas con Lilith - pidió con su tono menos autoritario y tranquilo.</p><p>-Sólo un minuto. Y con un guardia de testigo - dijo la deidad. </p><p>Zelda observó a su comitiva, que asintieron y se alejaron para darle espacio, en dirección a la tienda. Eros, con una mirada de despectivo aburrimiento, desapareció de allí con sus guardias y Atenea, dejando solo a un corpulento guardia armado que sostenía las cadenas de Lilith con firmeza. </p><p>Se observaron. Y Lilith, sonrió. </p><p>Zelda acortó la distancia y la rodeó con sus brazos.  Ambas suspiraron con el contacto. Sí, así. Suave. Olían sus perfumes, sentían su tacto. Lilith odio las cadenas que no le permitían siquiera abrazarla como correspondía. Presionó su boca contra la piel de su cuello, de su mejilla, la piel que encontraba. </p><p>-Estás loca - decía Lilith - esto es una locura. </p><p>-Somos Spellman, vivimos para eso - dijo Zelda con voz afectada. Se apartó para verla a los ojos, para posar sus manos en sus mejillas y besar profundamente su boca. Una, dos, tres veces. Ambas con los ojos acuosos de lágrimas. </p><p>-Ten cuidado, no te arriesgues - dijo Lilth también afectada. </p><p>-No te preocupes. </p><p>-¿Y Adán? </p><p>-Con Hilda y dos de tus Sombras. En la casa. </p><p>-Bésame de nuevo.</p><p>El guardia contó cada segundo y dió un tirón en las cadenas de Lilith cuando consideró pasado el tiempo justo. Lilith le lanzó una mala mirada pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Con una última mirada cargada de mensajes que no le daba el tiempo a decir, Lilith desapareció de allí con el guardia. </p><p>Zelda se quedó un momento a solas, considerando toda esta situación. Ya estaba metida hasta el cuello, así que no le quedaba otra opción que jugar. Costara lo que costara, se lo había prometido también a Adán. Cómo siempre, el peso y las responsabilidades caían en sus hombros.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Prueba número 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El día llegó, invernal. La nieve seguía formando una fina capa sobre el césped. Se levantaron muy temprano, antes de los primeros rayos del sol. Desayunaron frugalmente, mientras hacían conversación en voz baja. Aún no sabía a quién elegiría para acompañarla, si es que elegía a alguno de ellos. Después de todo era un peligro. </p><p>Salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron al Centro donde habían subido convocados antes. El sol comenzó a salir lentamente por el horizonte y cuando uno de sus rayos tocó el atril de Atenea, los dioses aparecieron. Eros con sus guardias y Lilith encadenada. Atenea como siempre, con su vestido blanco, yelmo y una lanza en una mano. </p><p>-La primera de las pruebas comienza hoy. Zelda Spellman, el primer trabajo es uno de... Limpieza. </p><p>-¿Qué? - frunció el ceño, observando a la deidad. </p><p>-¿A quién elegirás para que te acompañe?</p><p>Zelda se giró para ver la cara confusa de sus acompañantes. Hilda no estaba allí, y Sabrina no era capaz de lavarse sus propias sábanas. Algo de la tarea la dejó con sospecha ¿realmente era un trabajo de limpieza? </p><p>-Ambrose - dijo Zelda. Al menos era fuerte, y listo, llegado el caso de que aquella prueba viniera con sorpresas. </p><p>-De acuerdo - se encogió de hombros el primo, pasando al frente con su morral al hombro. No sabía si la varita o los libros irían a servir en tarea de limpieza. Pero eso era. </p><p>-Jajajaja esto será divertido de ver - sonrió Eros, sentado en una silla cómoda con un espejo sostenido por uno de sus guardias. Sería el entretenimiento. Maldita sea. </p><p>-Pasen al frente e iremos a la locación de su desafío - dijo Atenea, extendiendo las manos hacia ellos. </p><p>Lilith estuvo pendiente del espejo que sostenían para Eros, necesitaba saber que todo estuviera bien. </p><p>Abrieron los ojos y se encontraron en una calle desierta. Un enorme terreno baldío ocupaba el espacio, en cuyo centro se erigía un edificio de aspecto descuidado y sucio. Atenea, vestida ahora en jeans y camisa azul, cruzó la acera. La siguieron, curiosos y pasaron dentro de un Hall abandonado por completo. </p><p>-El olor - dijo Ambrose llevándose una mano a la boca. </p><p>-Hécate... - frunció Zelda la nariz. </p><p>-Este edificio está abandonado. Tiene siete pisos. Tienen que despegar la mugre de los siete - explicó Atenea, con las manos en los bolsillos. </p><p>-No estarás hablando en serio - protestó la pelirroja.</p><p>El Hall era un manto de tierra y polvo, telarañas en el techo, algo pegajoso en el suelo. Basura en los rincones, ratas y cucarachas. Y solo era el Hall. </p><p>-Los pisos están vacíos, pero sucios. Deben limpiarlo en su totalidad. Si para finalizar el día, esto es, doce horas, no está limpio de punta a punta, vuelve otra vez a este estado. </p><p>-Es imposible limpiar siete pisos en un día - se escandalizó Zelda.</p><p>-¿Creías que esto sería fácil? - dijo Atenea, con pena en su voz - cuando esté listo, toquen esa campanilla - dijo señalando una campana cubierta de telarañas en el mostrador de la recepción. </p><p>-Pero...</p><p>Atenea desapareció sin que pudieran decir más. Sobrino y tía se observaron, con la incógnita en sus caras. Ambrose avanzó hasta el mostrador y encontró una vieja escoba y un trapeador.</p><p>-¿Dónde estará el baño?</p><p>-Ambrose, por favor. No vamos a trapear siete pisos - dijo la tía, subiendo las escaleras con impaciencia. </p><p>Cada piso era igual al anterior. Las alfombras apestaban, los cuartos estaban vacíos de muebles pero con suciedad pegada en cada uno de ellos. Llegaron a la terraza, casi sin aliento y agotados, solo de subir las escaleras. </p><p>-Es imposible. </p><p>-Tía debemos pensar en algo, ya es mediodía - dijo el sobrino, luego de la inspección de cada uno de los pisos. </p><p>-¿Debo trapear hasta morir? - se quejó. </p><p>-No, debemos pensar. Estudié a todos los héroes que han pasado pruebas de los dioses - explicó Ambrose - esto se parece a los establos de Augías - dijo el primo, caminando por la terraza con su cabeza pensando a mil por mil. </p><p>En el campo, todos estaban apiñados alrededor de Eros para ver su espejo, sin ningún tipo de pena. </p><p>-Sabrina, baja la cabeza - protestaba Prudence</p><p>-Lo siento, quita tu codo de mis costillas - peleaba la adolescente. </p><p>-¡Suficiente! Es MI espejo - dijo el dios, los guardias apartaron al aquelarre cinco pasos para atrás. </p><p>-Pueden encantar cualquier espejo para verlo - deslizó Lilith desde su posición, con sus cadenas colgando de las muñecas. </p><p>-Tenemos uno... - dijo Sabrina sacando de su morral un espejo de mano circular. </p><p>Pronto estuvieron peleándose por ver a través del mismo. Lilith rodó los ojos, y aprovechó que ya tenían su espejo para espiar por encima de la silla de Eros, que llevaba un espejo de cuerpo entero por el cual se veía todo perfectamente. </p><p>-Ambrose es listo - deslizó la reina del infierno. </p><p>-Aún así, no lograrán asear siete pisos - dijo el dios, comiendo uvas de una de las bandejas que uno de sus guardias sostenía para el. </p><p>En la terraza Ambrose vió un grifo. Lo abrió experimentalmente y vió como el agua discurría por el suelo. La caída iba directamente a la puerta de la terraza. Zelda vio en los ojos de su sobrino un plan. Y se alivio de haberle traído. </p><p>-De acuerdo, tía. Debemos ir por productos de limpieza, todo lo que sirva aquí arriba. Escobas trapeadores, todo ¿Cómo estás para utilizar tu telekinesis? </p><p>-¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? - rodó los ojos Zelda, apresurándose a subir todos los elementos disponibles a la terraza. </p><p>Sí, pero pasaron horas hasta que tuvieron todo listo. Tener que subir y bajar las escaleras (claro que no había ascensor) y revisar hasta la última de las habitaciones les tomó parte del día. Estaban exhaustos y llenos de tierra hasta las cejas cuando lograron subir todo. </p><p>-Hay siete escobas y siete trapeadores. Hay suficientes productos para limpiar los siete pisos. Cada piso tiene siete habitaciones así que debemos emplear todo al mismo tiempo - explicó Ambrose, nervioso. </p><p>-No alcanzará el agua - dijo Zelda - necesitamos una cascada. </p><p>-Magnificaré la presión e irá bajando. Debemos cortar la electricidad. </p><p>-Se nos termina el día - dijo Zelda observando el horizonte.</p><p>-Pero tenemos un plan ahora - recordó el primo - intentémoslo. </p><p>Zelda asintió. Bajó al piso 6 y abrió todas las puertas de las habitaciones. Colocó una escoba y un trapeador encima frente a cada una de ellas. Esparció un bidón de lejía, abundantemente en casa habitación y esperó en la punta de las escaleras. Se subió las mangas de la camisa hasta arriba. </p><p>-¡Ahora! - dijo la matriarca. </p><p>Esperó, los segundos pasaban. Y un hilo de agua comenzó a bajar de la terraza. Intuía que Ambrose estaba arriba murmurando en latín sobre el grifo. Se sintió nerviosa. Esto era una locura. Tenía el cabello pegado a la cara y sentía todo el cuerpo sucio solo de estar allí. </p><p>Y entonces el agua comenzó a discurrir con más y más fuerza hasta que Zelda debió asirse de la baranda de la escalera. Se estabilizó lo suficiente para mover las manos y poner los elementos en acción. Las escobas primero, raspando con fuerza pisos, paredes y techo. </p><p>-¡Detenlo! - dijo en relación al agua, que había comenzado a hacer espuma por demás. </p><p>Ambrose se detuvo y Zelda movió los elementos hasta que ya no hubo una sola mancha pegada. Había quedado todo muy húmedo pero estaba limpio y esa era la consigna. </p><p>-¡De nuevo! - gritó Zelda y la segunda corriente de agua enjuagó todo hacia el piso de abajo -¡Detenlo! - volvió a gritar. </p><p>Subió hacia la terraza, agitada y débil, viendo a Ambrose cerrar el grifo. Estaba agotado también, debido a la magia que se precisaba para aumentar el flujo del agua de esa manera. </p><p>-Funciona. Pero llegará un piso en el que no podrás oírme - dijo, agotada.</p><p>-De acuerdo - asintió Ambrose. Buscó en su morral un anotador, lápiz y un cronómetro. -Debemos sincronizarnos tía Zelda. Tenemos... - comenzó a anotar - Agua para limpiar, me detengo. Y luego otra vez, para enjuagar.</p><p>-Sí - dijo la matriarca - debes dejarme un tiempo para bajar las escaleras. </p><p>-¿Estás segura que no estamos forzando demasiado tu telekinesis? La última vez sangraste por la nariz -dijo preocupado.</p><p>-No es nada. Son solo siete pisos ¿Qué hora es?</p><p>-Son las ocho de la noche.</p><p>-Vamos a limpiar este piso de nuevo - dijo Zelda - anota los tiempos. </p><p>-Hecho, tía Zé. - dijo el primo. </p><p>Repitieron todo el proceso otra vez. Limpiar las siete habitaciones y las escaleras les tomó dos horas. </p><p>-Debemos hacerlo en menos tiempo - dijo Ambrose - el día solo tiene doce horas. Debes hacerlo en una hora, máximo. </p><p>-Maldita sea, voy todo lo rápido que puedo - se quejó Zelda. </p><p>-De acuerdo, olvidemos los trapeadores. Solo con las escobas. Dejemos los trapeadores para la recepción, que tiene más muebles. - discutió el primo. </p><p>-Tenemos una hora por piso - recalculó Zelda -Y cinco para encontrar todos los elementos y subir aquí. Debería bastar. </p><p>-Intentemos limpiar de nuevo - dijo Ambrose. </p><p>Moviendo las escobas a diestra y siniestra, Zelda redujo media hora el tiempo de limpieza del piso. Estaba muy pegado todo. La Sacerdotisa buscó entre los elementos de limpieza, cloro, detergente, intoxicarse no sería el problema. A este punto sobrino y tía estaban con la ropa manchada, húmeda del agua, con tierra pegada en la piel. </p><p>-De acuerdo, entonces, a medida que subamos los pisos, rociaremos con... Todo - dijo Ambrose en relación a los productos - las habitaciones. Así solo deberé abrir y cerrar para lavar y enjuagar. Y... será más fácil, en teoría, ir limpiando los pisos porque los productos tendrán más tiempo de actuar. </p><p>-Maldita sea... ¿ya pasaron doce horas? - preguntó Zelda frunciendo el ceño. </p><p>A su alrededor la mugre que había sido esparcida sobre la terraza regresaba al lugar de inicio. Zelda bajó las escaleras y vió el piso de prueba otra vez embadurnado hasta arriba se suciedad. Cuando quisieron acordarse, estaban nuevamente afuera, de la vereda de enfrente. Y ante ellos se alzaba otra vez el edificio. </p><p>-Imagino que el tiempo vuelve a correr cuando estemos dentro - dijo Zelda. </p><p>-Sí - dijo Ambrose - y muero de hambre. </p><p>-Hilda de seguro guardó algo en tu morral - señaló Zelda. Ambos se veían horribles. </p><p>-¿Qué? - Ambrose rebuscó en su morral y, en el fondo, encontró un tupper - Es una bendición de Hécate, tía Hilda - suspiró Ambrose. </p><p>Dividieron el emparedado algo aplastado que Hilda había dejado en el morral de Ambrose. El chico sacó su anotador. Hablaron de la estrategia una vez más. Todo planeado, todo hecho. </p><p>Comenzaron con la terraza. Eran listos. No querían una multa porque les faltaba un lugar para limpiar. El piso 6 fue fácil. Zelda casi se rompe la crisma bajando al piso cinco por las escaleras. La tierra y la suciedad iban siendo arrastradas piso a piso. El piso 5 fue un asco, cucarachas y ratas trepando y saliéndose por las ventanas, caminando por el techo y por las paredes. </p><p>En el piso cuatro Zelda se dió cuenta que el agua tardaba más en llegar, una cuenta que no habían sacado. Y, sus poderes comenzaban a mermar. Rezó a Hécate, pero sabía que la telekinesis era un don propio y que la triple diosa poco podía hacer. </p><p>En el piso 3 comenzó a ver doble. Sintió la sangre resbalar por su labio superior, el sabor metálico de la misma. No podía desmayarse. No podía. Solo dos pisos y la recepción. Dos pisos y la... </p><p>Bajó hasta el piso dos, trastabillando. Estaba agotada. Era como si ella misma, físicamente, hubiera fregado piso por piso. El agua volvió a tardar en llegar, trayendo los restos de mugre de los pisos superiores. </p><p>-Oye... oye... - dijo una vocecita. </p><p>Zelda miró hacia alrededor, confusa. Con picor en los ojos. No veía nada. </p><p>-Yo, la rata. Aquí abajo. </p><p>Ahora sí había perdido la cabeza. Se sostuvo del muro, mientras las escobas seguían moviéndose. El olor a cloro le había dejado la garganta irritada. </p><p>-Come esto... - la rata trepó por la pared, si la pared. Y su hocico depósito en la palma de Zelda una nuez. </p><p>-Pensarás que soy idiota... - comenzó a decir agitada la Sacerdotisa. </p><p>-Es un revitalizante, regalo de los dioses - la rata, cumplida su misión, se arrojó al agua que escurría por el suelo y con un "Wii" simpático, dejaba que la llevara escaleras abajo. </p><p>Al demonio. Zelda estrelló la nuez contra la pared y se comió el interior. </p><p>En el campo de Juego. Estaban histéricos. </p><p>-TRAMPA - decía Eros poniéndose de pie. -¿quién le envió eso? ¡Lo acabo de ver!</p><p>-No puedo creer que la Sacerdotisa se haya comido algo del hocico de una rata - dijo Prudence llevándose una mano a la boca, disgustada. </p><p>-Los regalos no son raros. No tengo idea - dijo Atenea, sentada en una silla junto a Eros. </p><p>-¿Cómo permites eso? ¿Qué hay de la justicia? - dijo el dios, indignado. </p><p>-Es un juego justo- dijo Atenea. Ellos pueden llevar sus herramientas, las semillas son una herramienta de regalo, no cambia el resultado. </p><p>-Sí, lo cambia...</p><p>-Observa el reloj - dijo Atenea, señalando el reloj de arena. </p><p>Eros bufó, impaciente. Sí, faltaban solo dos horas. Zelda aún tenía un piso, y la recepción. Se sentó en la silla, de nuevo, molesto. Ya no quería que le sirvieran platillos, ni nada. </p><p>Zelda cerró los ojos, concentrándose en Ambrose. De repente tenía una energía renovada, como un segundo aire. </p><p>"Aumenta la velocidad, no llega nada" dijo mentalmente a su sobrino. Esperando que le llegara. Bajó los escalones hasta el piso 1. Uso los trapeadores para recolectar el agua posible y luego las escobas para fregar, como había dicho Ambrose. </p><p>El agua llegó con más rapidez, logrando que Zelda hiciera las tareas más rápido. Y como bien había dicho su sobrino, los productos que habían arrojado a diestra y siniestra en cada habitación arrastraban mejor la mugre. Zelda fregó hasta el techo. </p><p>Bajó sin aliento las últimas escaleras. Le dolían todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo. Las rodillas le fallaban, las piernas dolían como el demonio. A este punto estaba descalza sin importarle ya resbalar en el agua con el conjunto de mugre que había caído hasta allí. </p><p>Que para esto era una montaña negra de basura, telarañas y podredumbre que Zelda debió empujar con las escobas hacia abajo, hacia la recepción. Cayó los últimos dos escalones pero se puso de pie. Abrió la puerta de la recepción hacia la calle. </p><p>Media hora. </p><p>"Ambrose, inunda este maldito lugar" dijo Zelda con la escasa concentración que le quedaba. Las escobas ya estaban en su último estado. Tres de ellas rotas y las otras con las cerdas completamente negras y desgastadas. Así que Zelda empleó los trapeadores para empujar y empujar y empujar toda esa montaña de suciedad afuera. </p><p>-¡Aquí estoy! - dijo Ambrose empapado hasta las cejas. Bajaba con una última correntada de agua. Usó los trapeadores para limpiar donde su tía iba empujando todo afuera. </p><p>Cinco minutos. </p><p>El moreno quitó telarañas, basura de los rincones.</p><p>Un minuto. </p><p>Zelda empujaba empujaba con asco infinito lo que quedaba de suciedad atascado en el marco de la puerta. </p><p>Ambrose pasaba un trapo al mostrador. </p><p>El tiempo se detuvo. Con sobrina y tío en la vereda. Frente a ellos la calle estaba de punta a punta cubierta de tierra y basura. Se sentaron en la vereda. </p><p>-Puede cumplir... sus malditos... doce años... no voyalimpiar de... nuevo - jadeó Zelda, tenía la cara cubierta de tierra. El pelo y la ropa un asco. Igual que Ambrose. </p><p>-Felicitaciones - dijo Atenea, apareciendo en el lugar. Con sus jeans y chaqueta de cuero, y las manos en los bolsillos. - Hefesto quedará muy contento con su hotel. </p><p>-¿Tienen negocios inmobiliarios? Qué bien... - dijo Ambrose, recostado contra la pared. </p><p>Atenea sonrió y los transportó de regreso al campo de juego. </p><p>-¡Lo lograron! - dijo Sabrina, alcanzando primera a su familia con los brazos extendidos. Pero a medio camino se detuvo - por Hécate, apestan - se llevó una mano a la nariz. </p><p>-Gracias, Sabrina - dijo Zelda a secas. Ella y Ambrose eran una pintura de brea. </p><p>-Tengo un nuevo respeto por los trabajadores de la limpieza - dijo Ambrose, su espalda resentida y agobiado por tanta magia. </p><p>-Una de ocho pruebas, completada. Descansen. Mañana a primera hora será la siguiente. Hay... una alberca a unos metros de su tienda de campaña... - sugirió Atenea, dando por finalizada la prueba. </p><p>Las miradas de Zelda y Lilith se cruzaron. La Sacerdotisa vió una especie de afecto, una blandura en su expresión, que no le había visto antes. Sintió el corazón acelerándose. Pero fue un segundo, antes que la comitiva de Eros desapareciera de pronto. </p><p>Después de turnarse con la alberca, restregando hasta el último poco de suciedad de sus pieles, Zelda y Ambrose celebraron con el resto en la tienda de campaña. </p><p>-¿Quién crees que te prestó la ayuda? - preguntó Sabrina. </p><p>Zelda se había aplicado todos los ungüentos y cremas posibles para su dolor de músculos. Ahora olía a menta. Pero comía como si no lo hubiera hecho en meses. Habían estado veinticuatro horas en ese desafío. Un día con su noche, con solo medio emparedado de Hilda. </p><p>-No lo sé. Pero no debo confiarme. Así como prestan ayuda, también pueden complicarnos - dijo Zelda bebiendo vino y volviendo a comer. </p><p>-Hay que ir mejor preparados - dijo Prudence - llevar algo de comida no es mala idea. Y algo para reponer energías. Quizás incluso alguno de estos aceites - dijo observando un frasco de las estanterías.</p><p>-Tía, ve a dormir. Tú harás los siete desafíos. Deja que nos ocupemos de armar tu morral - dijo Sabrina. </p><p>-Espero que la próxima prueba sea menos... sucia - dijo Nick, sonriendo - Descanse señora Spellman. </p><p>-De acuerdo - dijo Zelda, estaba agotada. Y solo era el primero. Se arrojó a su cama y entre almohadones y mantas cayó en un sueño profundo. </p><p>Lilith, por su parte. Agradecía que le quitaran las cadenas apenas estuvo en su tienda. Escucho las protestas de Eros respecto de la ayuda recibida.</p><p>-Creí que no te interesaba tanto esta competencia - dijo la reina. Llevándose unas almendras a la boca. </p><p>-No quiero más ayudas - dijo el dios, irritado. </p><p>Esa noche Lilith durmió resintiendo la falta de velas e inciensos para transportarse a los sueños de Zelda. Quería verla. Saber si estaba bien. Jamás... jamás en cinco mil años alguien había movido un dedo por ella. Sus Sombras y su ejército en el infierno estaban bajo su mando, si. Pero nunca otra persona... Se había preocupado tanto por ella. </p><p>De repente sintió pasos a su alrededor. Se alertó enseguida, sacando un pequeño puñal de debajo de su almohada. Porque sí, obvio que siempre estaba armada. Costumbres infernales. Vio unos pies cerca de su cortina y se preparó. </p><p>-Lilith - susurró una voz femenina. </p><p>-Maldita seas cien veces, Hedoné - dijo bajando momentáneamente el puñal. </p><p>-Lo siento - susurró, metiéndose dentro rápidamente y cerrando la cortina detrás suyo. Se sentó frente a Lilith. </p><p>Era una joven, de cabellos rizados y rubios. Ojos celestes como un mar cristalino y piel pálida, su rostro parecía uno de esos querubines regordetes de las pinturas renacentistas. Era adorable, y tentadora, para todo el mundo. No para Lilith. Para ella era un incordio. Y como todos los incordios, parecía perseguirla.</p><p>Al menos le había proporcionado las primeras velas e inciensos para su magia. Había intercedido ante Eros para evitarle el estar con las cadenas todo el día. La soportaba, porque en cierta medida era útil. Una cosa necesitaba hacer, y eso era contarle historias empalagosas de amor, que parecían encantarle. </p><p>-He visto a Zelda, es hermosa - dijo la joven -¿Crees que le haya servido la nuez que le envié? </p><p>-¿Fuiste tú? - se sorprendió Lilith. </p><p>-Claro, seguro que mi padre se volvió loco - rió por lo bajo. </p><p>-Solo para dejarlo en claro. Esto lo estás haciendo porque te da la gana, no pienso deberte un favor -dijo Lilith con cuidado. </p><p>-No seas tonta. Yo quiero que el amor verdadero triunfe -suspiró la joven.</p><p>Nieta de Afrodita. Hija de Eros y Psique. Qué demonios iba a esperar de ella. Lilith se removió incómoda. </p><p>-¿La amas, cierto? - preguntó directamente a Lilith, observándola con sus ojos azul claro. </p><p>Odiaba a estas deidades. Una vez intentó echarla diciéndole que el amor no existía y que por eso tenía amantes a escondidas de su padre, que cambiaba a los dos o tres años de desilusionarse con ellos. Esperaba amor eterno, constante, empalagoso y pasional cada día. Se enfadó tanto con Lilith que estuvo haciendo las peores tareas por tres meses consecutivos. </p><p>-Sólo quiero estar con ella - respondió ambiguamente Lilith, avergonzada de tener que confesar cosas que no quería ante una mocosa. </p><p>-Ella te ama tanto. Hizo toda esa prueba por tí. Eso es amor - dijo con ensoñación. -¿Quieres que le envié un mensaje? Puedo pasar de tienda a tienda sin problemas. </p><p>-¿Un mensaje? - dudo Lilith.</p><p>-O un regalo. Ya se, envíale tu listón para el pelo - dijo como si fuera la mejor idea en años. </p><p>Lilith sólo quería ahogarla con un almohadón. Era tan empalagosa que le daba pavor. Todo para Hedoné era una bonita historia, adornada y dulce. Las tragedias amorosas las hacían llorar, y todo lo que tenía que ver con finales de ensueño la ponían feliz. Lilith solo quería vomitar. </p><p>-De acuerdo - pero enviarle un listón de cabello a Zelda, que no le iba a servir para absolutamente nada, era su oportunidad para contentar a Hedoné y que la dejara en paz, sin ofenderla y seguir con sus favores -Pero ¿no puedes enviarle también otra de esas nueces? - inquirió, siempre práctica.</p><p>-Lo siento, sólo tenía una. Pero estaré atenta por si necesita algo más en sus pruebas, no te preocupes - sonrió con dulzura la joven. </p><p>Lilith rodó los ojos. Se desató el cabello con el listón dorado. </p><p>-¿Y qué hay de esto, puedes llevárselo? - dijo en relación al puñal.</p><p>-Un arma no es nada romántico, Lilith - se quejó Hedoné.</p><p>-Sé que le gustará, la conozco - insistió Lilith, posando el arma en las manos suaves y blandas de la joven. </p><p>-De acuerdo... si tú lo dices - se encogió de hombros la chica - Me encanta. Tener algo tuyo le dará fuerzas para continuar, y cada que lo mire, pensará en tí y el amor que las une...</p><p>-Para, para... Solo vete ya - se llevó una mano a la frente. Las palabras de Hedoné eran ridículas pero igualmente le hacían acelerar el corazón de un modo que no necesitaba en estos momentos. </p><p>-Entiendo, estás emocionada - se puso de pie - no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. </p><p>Lilith vió salir a Hedoné de la tienda. Se llevó ambas manos al rostro. Zelda, maldita sea. No quería catalogar lo suyo con las palabras endulzadas de la joven. Simplemente haría caso a sus sentimientos y defendería a muerte lo que creía, lo que quería. Ahora mismo, Zelda y Adán eran las dos razones por las que no se había colgado de la rama de un laurel con una soga al cuello. </p><p>____</p><p>Zelda despertaba de su sueño profundo y reparador. Las cremas, ungüentos y aceites habían funcionado. Ya no le dolía el cuerpo. Salió unos minutos de la tienda, para respirar del aire de la madrugada. Estaba a media hora o así de iniciar la segunda prueba. Entonces, vió una joven acercándose por entre los árboles.</p><p>Zelda se puso a la defensiva enseguida.</p><p>-Lo siento. No vengo a atacar - sonrió la joven. Zelda reparó en sus facciones, ropa y ademanes. Llevaba dos cosas en las manos - Lilith te envía esto...</p><p>Zelda reconoció el lazo, pero no el puñal. Sostuvo ambas cosas en las manos, observándolas con confusión. </p><p>-El puñal es de la plata de los dioses, ignoro de dónde lo robó, pero corta cualquier superficie -explicó Hedoné - y el lazo es para que recuerdes que te ama. </p><p>La tos sacudió a Zelda Spellman. Sus mejillas ardieron a más no poder. Incluso tuvo que girarse un momento para recuperar el aliento. Pero... ¿qué demonios? </p><p>-es... ¿es una broma? - se recuperó, observando a la joven con expresión de incredulidad.</p><p>-No lo es. Te ama profundamente - insistió Hedoné con ojos inocentes, observando a la pelirroja sostener ambas cosas con mucha fuerza, su rostro congestionado. </p><p>-¿Quién te ama profundamente? - preguntó Sabrina saliendo de la tienda. </p><p>Zelda observó el cielo esperando que Hécate fuera misericordiosa y la hiciera morir ahí mismo.  </p><p>-Pues Li...</p><p>-¡Suficiente! - dijo Zelda, guardando el puñal en su cinturón y el listón... Maldita sea, el listón. Qué demonios. Desde cuándo era tan... sentimental. -Dale las gracias, dile que... Que... - trastabilló con las palabras, como si tuviera la lengua pegada al paladar. Sabrina observando todo con curiosidad era todavía más bochornoso. </p><p>-Qué usted también, lo sé. Esto es mejor si lo usa así -dijo Hedoné, chasqueando los dedos. El listón dió tres vueltas a su muñeca y quedó atado con un pequeño moño.</p><p>-Por la triple diosa... - carraspeó Zelda.</p><p>-Adiós - sonrió Hedoné, desapareciendo de allí. </p><p>-Esto... - dijo Sabrina luego de una pausa incómoda - Ya están todos despiertos y, aquí está el morral que te preparamos - dijo Sabrina, levantando del suelo el objeto en cuestión - le hice un hechizo para que sea liviano. </p><p>-Gracias, Sabrina - dijo Zelda, calzándose el bolso y echando a caminar hacia los juegos. Se enfrentaría a cualquier cosa con tal de no responder las preguntas de su sobrina. </p><p>-Sí, ahí vamos contigo - Sabrina se metió para avisarles a todos que ya podían salir. </p><p>-Oí voces - dijo Nick - ¿Hablaban con alguien?</p><p>-Una chica muy amable le trajo obsequios a la tía de parte de... Alguien especial - sonrió Sabrina. </p><p>Zelda, encabezando la marcha, tenía las orejas rojas. </p><p>-¿Sí? Qué romántico - sonrió ampliamente Prudence, ya con su tono burlón de siempre. </p><p>-Sí - dijo Sabrina alzando las cejas. </p><p>Zelda agradeció llegar al centro del campo de Juegos. No podía tolerar estar un minuto más con aquel grupo de jóvenes metomentodo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hedoné, hija de Psique y Eros. Representa el deseo sexual. Pero como es mi fic 😂👌 representa el amor romántico cliché y fantasioso 😂👌</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Prueba número 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lilith salió de la tienda de campaña de Eros con los nervios a flor de piel. Llegó al podium dónde debían esperar a Atenea para la siguiente prueba. La idiota de Hedoné había puesto demasiada carga informativa en su sistema, sobretodo emocional. Había estado muy bien esos milenios sin hacer caso a su lado más humano. Y las pocas veces que estuvo en contacto con sus emociones había resultado todo en desastre. </p><p>Zelda estaba allí de pie y la reina del infierno sintió sus manos sudorosas y un calor insoportable a la espalda, un nudo en la boca del estómago y entonces, Zelda se llevó una mano al cabello, echándolo hacia atrás. Y allí vió el listón enredado en su muñeca prolijamente envuelta. El calor se agolpó a su cara por la ridiculez del gesto. Por todo el condenado infierno, en serio iba a hacer eso. Creyó que Zelda encontraría más que estúpido ese despliegue sentimental propio de los mocosos y no de gente adulta. Tuvo que desviar la mirada, sintiendo que le quemaba la cara literal, sacada completamente de eje. Iba a matar a Hedoné. </p><p>-Bienvenidos a la segunda prueba...</p><p>Lilith oyó vagamente, empecinada en no hacer contacto visual por el bochorno enorme que sentía. Sólo posó sus ojos en Atenea, que explicaba el inicio de la segunda prueba. Zelda eligió a Sabrina.</p><p>-La siguiente prueba es de una de caza - dijo la diosa, desapareciendo con sobrina y tía. </p><p>Lilith se acercó al espejo que Cupido tenía frente a él y desde donde podía ver la escena desarrollándose frente a ella. Zelda y Sabrina estaban a los pies de un enorme monte plagado de árboles. Ambas iban con sus morrales y se veían determinadas. Entonces, Atenea hacía aparecer mágicamente una jaula pequeña. </p><p>-Deberían atrapar a este gato. No hay límite de tiempo, pero la prueba finalizará cuando lo encuentren. </p><p>Un gato. Parecía simple. Pero claro, también lo había parecido la prueba de limpieza. El animal salió de su jaula, era un simple y tranquilo gato gris de ojos verdes. </p><p>-La diosa Artemisa muy amablemente nos ha cedido este animal. Por favor, deben capturarlo con vida - advirtió. </p><p>Lo último que les faltaba era hacer enfadar a más dioses. El gato observó el monte y salió disparado hacia allí sin pensarlo ni un segundo. Lilith supo que ese no podía ser solo un animal común. Vió las expresiones de Zelda y Sabrina, que pensaron lo mismo. </p><p>-Su prueba comienza ahora - dijo la diosa, yendo a sentarse cómodamente en un sofá, mientras unos sirvientes la abanicaban y le ofrecían fruta y alimento. </p><p>Sabrina y Zelda se adentraron al monte, sin pensarlo demasiado también. </p><p>Lilith se mordió el labio inferior. No iban a poder atraparlo, debían atraerlo de alguna forma. Resopló con frustración al ver los intentos de Sabrina de utilizar su habilidad para volar sin escoba y alcanzar al gato en las copas más altas de los árboles. Pero las ramas y el follaje la relentizaban lo suficiente como para que el animal escapase con mucho margen. </p><p>Zelda tuvo la idea, por supuesto, de atraparlo con algún tipo de trampa. Establecieron un perímetro y utilizaron sus herramientas. Trabajaron en un claro, el gato estaba cerca, por el modo en que maullaba insistente y burlón. Tenían solo una red, así que debían ser inteligentes. </p><p>-Disculpe... ¿Lilith? </p><p>La reina giró el rostro para ver a Ambrose Spellman sosteniendo un pequeño espejo circular. Lilith frunció el ceño confusa hasta que vió asomarse el rostro lloroso de Adam. </p><p>-¿Mamá? </p><p>-¿Puedo atender ese llamado? - preguntó insistentemente a Cupido, que alzó una ceja y movió su mano con total desinterés. </p><p>-Sólo asegúrate de que sea breve - dijo sin entusiasmo, más interesado en ver a Zelda y Sabrina fallar. </p><p>Lilith suspiró, inclinándose para sostener el espejo en sus manos encadenadas. Allí estaba su hijo, molesto e incordioso.</p><p>-Mamá, dónde está mi Zelda. Quiero que venga ahora. </p><p>Y aún faltaban seis pruebas más. Tragó saliva. Sonrió a pesar de todo, tenía que ser fuerte. Se había perdido casi toda la vida de su pequeño, no podía decepcionarlo más. Y un poco sintió una punzada de angustia, viéndole más preocupado porque le regresen a "su" Zelda.</p><p>-Zelda está ocupada, cariño.</p><p>-¿Ocupada?</p><p>-Sí.</p><p>-¿En qué?</p><p>-Está con Sabrina, deben ganar un juego para poder regresar a casa -explicó Lilith con paciencia. </p><p>-Quiero que regresen ahora, mamá - se quejó el niño. </p><p>De refilón, podía ver a Zelda y Sabrina protestando porque el gato no sólo era rápido, sino también listo. </p><p>-Lo sé, yo también quiero eso. Que regresemos todos juntos -explicó -¿Qué hiciste hoy? ¿Cómo fue tu día? - intentó distraerlo. </p><p>-Hoy la tía Hilda me llevó a la Academia de las Artes Oscuras - dijo el pequeño, tropezando en algunas palabras como todo crío de su edad. </p><p>-¿Y qué hicieron allí? ¿Algo divertido? - preguntó con una sonrisa. Se veía igual a Lucifer, maldita sea, solo que con el cabello azabache y ondulado como el suyo. Estaba tan grande. </p><p>-Sí, hice magia mamá ¿Quieres ver? - preguntó alzando una ceja y ladeando el rostro. La viva expresión de Zelda. Hablaba igual a ella con seriedad y formalidad, incluso arrogante. </p><p>-Sí, enséñame todo - pidió. </p><p>Su hijo depósito el espejo en una mesita, utilizando una vieja lámpara como respaldo. Abrió su pequeña y regordeta palma de la mano y frunció el ceño con mucha concentración. De repente en su mano apareció una pequeña llama azul. </p><p>-Impresionante - dijo Lilith y esta vez no fingía. </p><p>-Ayer, sin querer... Incendié la sala - explicó - por eso la tía Hilda me enseñó a controlar esto... ¿Ves mamá? Está... Con...Tro...lado - dijo respirando con dificultad, la pequeña llama desapareció después de unos segundos. </p><p>Eso era fuego infernal. Y su bebé, su pequeño bebé, casi había tornado en cenizas la casa Spellman. Lilith sonrió con orgullo, al mismo tiempo que estaba preocupada a morir por las habilidades del niño. Hilda había hecho bien en enseñarle. Otra bruja se lo hubiera prohibido terminantemente, lo que hubiera ocasionado en más explosiones esporádicas por toda la casa.</p><p>-Veo que están criándote muy bien - dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.</p><p>-¿Qué es criar? - preguntó confuso. </p><p>-Quiero decir que Hilda está cuidando muy bien de tí - explicó, tomando aire e intentando detener las emociones fluyendo fuertemente. Una cosa era verle en sueños y otra así, tan real. Tan cerca a pesar de estar tan lejos. </p><p>-Amo a la tía Hilda y ella me ama a mí - dijo con completa seguridad en la voz, con sus cejas en alto como diciendo algo muy obvio. </p><p>-¿Dónde está ella ahora? - quiso saber.</p><p>-Está en la otra habitación haciendo chocolate caliente y... Pastelitos - explicó -¿Cuando vendrán? </p><p>-Pronto - se alivio de saber que Hilda no estaba ahí cerca para ver a Lilith lloriquear como idiota. Tragó saliva, recuperando aire. Debía calmarse. </p><p>-¿Qué es pronto mamá? </p><p>De pronto escuchó un revuelo a su alrededor. Cupido se levantaba molesto de la silla gritando que la prueba había sido muy fácil a drede. Lilith alzó las cejas al ver a Zelda y a Sabrina aparecer junto a Atenea. En la jaula, estaba el gato de Artemisa. </p><p>-¿Fácil? Ve tú a buscar al maldito gato al monte - gritó Zelda, estaba cubierta de hojas, rayones y arañazos por todos lados, y la usual cantidad de tierra en la ropa al haber rodado prácticamente por todo el monte tal y como había expresado. </p><p>Sus miradas se encontraron brevemente. Lilith sonrió y Zelda se encontró sonriendo de regreso. </p><p>-Mamá ¿Está Zelda allí? </p><p>-Adam, te juro que volveremos muy pronto. Tienes que seguir haciendo caso a la tía Hilda - dijo regresando a su pequeño. </p><p>-Hay algo que debes saber - dijo el niño. </p><p>-Dime - sonrió, aliviada y emocionada. Dos pruebas adentro, qué suerte. </p><p>-Sabrina es Spellman y es Estrella de la Mañana - dijo el niño - yo también quiero ser Spellman. </p><p>-Bueno... - dudó un poco Lilith - tú eres parte de esa familia. Pero solo puedes ser Estrella de la Mañana.</p><p>-¿Y si te casas con la tía Zelda, mamá? ¿Así puedo ser Spellman también? - preguntó de inmediato. Lilith supo que esa pregunta había sido meditada, a raíz de la expresión seria de su hijo en su dirección. Le vió alzar de nuevo la ceja, en una increíble imitación de la matriarca que le había criado por cuatro años. Sólo le faltaba el cigarrillo para verse igual. </p><p>-Lo hablaremos apenas llegue a casa - se encontró considerando la reina. Después de todo, no podía negarle nada a su hijo. Si quería a Zelda de madre ¿Por qué iba a negarselo? Obviamente después de decirlo la lógica regresó a su cerebro y se mordió el labio inferior, frenandose de decir más tonterías - Tú deberás preguntarle si quiere cederte su apellido. Ella es la matriarca, después de todo. </p><p>-De acuerdo mamá... - el niño miró hacia arriba, posiblemente a Hilda que abría la puerta - debo irme ahora. La merienda está lista.</p><p>-Nos vemos pronto, amor. </p><p>-Adiós mamá - dijo simplemente, pasando su pequeña mano infantil por el espejo, terminando con la transmisión. </p><p>-Asi que... Tenemos un nuevo Spellman en la familia, eh - la voz de Ambrose Spellman dividió su atención. Dejándola congelada en el lugar. </p><p>Había olvidado que estaban allí. Él, Prudence sonriendo y Nick que se acercaba a Sabrina. Pero era el primo Ambrose quien parecía hacer oído todo con lujo de detalle. Lilith le arrojó el espejo, lanzándole una mala mirada. </p><p>-De acuerdo... Lo hablaremos en casa - copió su frase y se rió el moreno, guardando el espejo y acercándose a su prima y a su tía que se veían agotadas pero triunfales.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Prueba número 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El día de Adam Estrella de la Mañana comenzaba igual. Primero que nada, se despertaba terriblemente molesto porque ya no podía bajarse de la cama y salir pitando hasta la habitación de su tía Zelda para despertarla con fuertes golpes en la puerta. Porque no estaba allí. Así que se iba haciendo pucheros escaleras abajo en sus pijamas y zapatillas de andar por la casa hasta la mesa de la cocina. Su tía Hilda estaba allí lista para abrazarlo y darle los buenos días pero no era lo mismo. No estaban Sabrina ni Ambrose tampoco, así que su malhumor era el doble. </p><p>Su único consuelo eran sus nuevas hermanas. Nuevas, porque no sabía que existían hasta el momento. Eran dos niñas de piel morena con largas trenzas cayendo por sus espaldas. Se veían idénticas salvo por el color de sus ojos. Seguían a Adam por todos lados y siempre supervisaban que estuviera a salvo. Por lo que el niño buscaba constantemente ponerse en peligro para ver si lo salvaban con rapidez o no. Era muy divertido. También respondían sus preguntas sobre el infierno, sobre su madre y sobre la misión que tenían de rescatarla. </p><p>Esa mañana Adam se sentía decaído. El día anterior había logrado hablar con su madre pero no con su Ze ni con Brina ni con Ambrose. Y por lo que le decían, tardarían un rato antes de poder volver a establecer conexión. Hacer berrinche ya había visto que no funcionaba así que se mantuvo en silencio y taciturno todo el día. </p><p>Después de desayunar tía Hilda sugirió ir a la Academia de nuevo. Allí había estudiantes que podían enseñarle magia apropiada para su edad y su nivel pero Adam se negó en rotundo. Después de darse un baño y vestirse, salió al jardín bajo la mirada atenta de las gemelas. </p><p>-¿Van a seguirme todo el día? ¡Déjenme en paz! - se ofuscó desde la casita en el árbol que el primo Ambrose le había construido para su cumpleaños número cuatro. </p><p>-Lo sentimos, pero no podemos dejar de cuidarte. Son órdenes - dijo Bornu con suavidad. </p><p>-Nos quedaremos aquí abajo si quieres - dijo Karem. </p><p>-Lo que quiero es a mi tía Zelda - dijo el niño. </p><p>Las gemelas se observaron como si estuvieran comunicándose en silencio. Luego volvieron la mirada hacia arriba, dónde el niño podía observarlas. </p><p>-No podemos llevarte con ella, ni establecer ninguna comunicación - explicó Karem.</p><p>-Pero podemos hacer que puedas ver qué está haciendo - resolvió Bornu. </p><p>Eso convenció a Adam. Les permitió subir a su casita del árbol, todo un voto de confianza para Adam que no dejaba subir a nadie nunca. Las hermanas se sentaron una a cada lado suyo y conjuraron un cuenco con agua muy cristalina. </p><p>-Sólo puedes ver, ella no puede escucharte ni verte - explicó con cuidado Karem.</p><p>-No toques el agua o se terminará el encantamiento - recordó Bornu. </p><p>-Entiendo - prometió el niño. </p><p>Ambas sostuvieron el cuenco y murmuraron varias veces una canción en un idioma que Adam no entendió. Entonces, sus ojos pudieron contemplar el escenario donde su tía Zelda estaba jugando. </p><p>-¡Lo veo! - dijo sorprendido, inclinándose un poco sobre el cuenco. </p><p>Era como la televisión, se veía desde arriba y con claridad absoluta. Recordó que su tía Zelda no podía verla pero igualmente se quedó impresionado de que al menos pudiera ver dónde estaba. </p><p>Un enorme mar. Un mar como Adam nunca había visto antes. Las olas se elevaban y rompían contra una embarcación de grandes velas. En medio de ese mar, y dentro de ese barco estaba su tía Zelda con Prudence, la amiga del primo Ambrose. Ambas se gritaban cosas que Adam no escuchaba muy bien, pero parecían instrucciones para comandar la nave. Prudence estaba al timón, mientras su tía Zelda elevaba las manos en todo lo alto y murmuraba un fuerte encantamiento para controlar la dirección de las velas. El viento y la lluvia arreciaban contra aquella embarcación y por unos instantes Adam sintió miedo. </p><p>-¿Qué está pasando? ¡Alguien debe ayudar a la tía! - exclamó el niño. </p><p>Bornu comenzó a relatar lo que estaba sucediendo con voz calma y precisa. La gemela sabía de los Juegos porque su madre le había dado instrucciones claras al respecto. Zelda sólo tenía permitido tener un ayudante y en este caso había elegido a Prudence. El juego en este caso se trataba de mantener la embarcación a flote durante todo un día con su noche. Ahora mismo, estaban pasando lo peor de la noche. </p><p>La gemela señaló las estrellas y la luna, para hacerle comprender que la noche estaba en su punto más alto. Que allí debían ser como las dos o tres de la mañana. </p><p>-¿Quieres continuar viendo, Adam? Si te da miedo, podemos ver cuándo ya sea de día. </p><p>Pero Adam sentía que si dejaba de ver, era como dejar a su tía Zelda solita contra el viento y la lluvia. Sintió sus ojos arder de lágrimas, pero no lloró. Debía ser fuerte, como la tía Hilda siempre le decía. </p><p>Zelda mantenía las velas erguidas con su magia, y había comenzado a atarse contra uno de los postes con una enorme soga. Karem le explicó que hacía eso para que el viento y el agua no la hicieran caer o rodar por la borda. Ella y Prudence iban sincronizadas. Parecía que se agotaban, las dos. Que respiraban agitadamente y que ya no tenían fuerzas. </p><p>-No te duermas, tía. No te duermas... - rogó el niño. </p><p>De pronto Karem vió que Adam cerraba los ojos. Y comenzaba a murmurar suavemente. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos sorprendidos de Bornu. </p><p>-¿Acaso está...?</p><p>-No lo sé hermana...  Quizás solo está jugando a invocar... - se encogió de hombros con inseguridad. </p><p>Ambas hermanas observaron dentro del cuenco. La lluvia y las olas golpeaban y golpeaban el barco. Zelda mantenía firmemente sus brazos en alto, pero estos temblaban al igual que ella. No iba a poder mantener todas las velas del barco erguidas ella sola. Era algo lógico. Un barco así necesitaba tripulación ¿qué iba a hacer una bruja sola? Prudence también tenía sus manos atadas al timón, y se esforzaba por mantener el ritmo que Zelda le iba gritando. Pero también se la veía completamente agotada. </p><p>-Mira eso... - susurró Bornu. </p><p>Karem vió lo que su hermana. Un pequeño resplandor dorado, como un fino shawl, cubrió brevemente los hombros de Zelda. Y luego, pudieron ver lo mismo en los hombros de Prudence. De repente ambas brujas abrían ampliamente los ojos, y miraban hacia ambos lados como si buscaran un responsable. Pero no había nadie más allí, solo ellas dos. De repente sus energías parecían haberse renovado. Prudence comenzó a murmurar hechizos y encantamientos a diestra y siniestra y Zelda levantaba sus brazos con más firmeza y determinación. Ambas brujas parecían haber tomado un segundo aire, de la nada misma. </p><p>En la casita del árbol, Adam abría sus ojos. Rojos. Bornu y Karem se observaron por encima de su cabeza pero no dijeron una sola palabra. </p><p>-¿Funcionó? - dijo el niño, en un tono serio y formal, como si por unos segundos ya no fuera siquiera un niño. </p><p>-Sí... hermano - reconoció Bornu, sus ojos del mismo color que el niño. Ambos se reconocieron un momento. Karem sonrió. </p><p>-Bien hecho, quizás hay esperanzas para tí Adam - dijo Karem con cierto orgullo - eres un perfecto hijo de nuestra Madre de Demonios. </p><p>-También soy un Spellman - dijo rápidamente, parpadeando y volviendo a su tono de ojos normal del color de las avellanas.</p><p>-Sí, y has ayudado a que Zelda gane la prueba - señaló Karem.</p><p>El sol despuntaba en el horizonte y aunque el mar seguía siendo difícil, la embarcación estaba a flote. El tiempo, descubrieron las gemelas, pasaba distinto en los juegos que en el mundo exterior. Para ellos sólo había sido una o dos horas pero para las brujas había transcurrido mucho más lento. De cualquier manera ya habían ganado. </p><p>-¿Quién es esa? - preguntó Adam.</p><p>-Atenea, es el juez - dijo Bornu - viene a decirles que ganaron. </p><p>-¡Ganamos! - aplaudió el niño. </p><p>-Sí, sólo quedan cinco pruebas más. Pero primero, Adam, vamos a almorzar - sugirió Bornu, dando la mano al niño. </p><p>Karem notó que era la primera vez que su hermana tenía un gesto de afecto hacia el crío, nunca daba la mano a nadie. El poder era lo que impresionaba a los demonios, después de todo. Y Adam sería un digno sucesor. </p><p>_____</p><p>Lilith vió a Zelda regresar empapada de la tercer prueba. Estaba agotada. La Madre de demonios se preguntó si iba a poder continuar con las pruebas. Un día de recuperación ya no iban a ser suficientes. Mientras sus acompañantes podían tomar aire y recobrarse, Zelda iba una, tras otra y otra vez. Su piel estaba pálida y tenía ojeras. Aún así se sentía completamente orgullosa de ella. De todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por ganar. </p><p>-Creo que hubo algo raro al final - dijo Eros frunciendo el ceño - parecía que iban a desfallecer y luego...</p><p>-Basta ¿qué clase de trampa iban a hacer en medio del maldito océano? - Lilith se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño. </p><p>-no han dejado de tener ayuda - volvió a quejarse el dios. </p><p>Lilith sí lo había visto. Era magia demoníaca de primera. La clase de magia que solo una Madre de Demonios reconocería por parte de sus hijos pero ¿Quién? Estaban muy lejos para hacer un hechizo a distancia. Pero sus ojos no mentían, había visto un pequeño resplandor en la espalda de las brujas, invisible a ojos de los dioses del panteón. Se mordió el labio inferior. </p><p>-Sólo una vez - rodó los ojos Lilith - acepta que el aquelarre está cumpliendo...</p><p>-Los mantendré vigilados. Una trampa más y pediré que se anule la competencia - se quejó el dios. </p><p>Esa noche Hedoné volvió a hacer de las suyas. Se escabullió entre la penumbra y llegó a la tienda del aquelarre. Justo cuando Zelda se preparaba para dormir. Había cenado muy bien, y tal y como venía haciendo, se había echado todas las cremas y aceites posibles en los huesos. Dormía con bolsas de agua caliente en la espalda y cuello y Sabrina le había echo masajes descontracturantes. </p><p>-¿Tú otra vez? - dijo con molestia al salir de la tienda de campaña al oír ruidos, encontrándose con Hedoné de frente.</p><p>-Sí - sonrió la deidad. </p><p>-Espero que no sea otro listón - alzó una ceja. Aún llevaba el listón de Lilith en la muñeca, aunque ahora estaba algo raído por las pruebas atravesadas. </p><p>-Sólo saber si no quieres que le pase algún mensaje - ofreció. </p><p>Zelda iba a decir que no, y a preguntarle si había sido ella la de la ayuda en el barco, cuando Sabrina asomó su cabeza fuera.</p><p>-¡Sí! Tía, dale tu collar de perlas - estiró una mano, pasando el collar original que había traído su tía al principio y que había decidido omitir por ropa más ergonómica y adaptable a los desafíos. </p><p>-Por Hécate, Sabrina... - protestó Zelda.</p><p>-¡Es perfecto! - el corazón romantico de Hedoné saltó de emoción recibiendo las perlas en sus manos -¿Algún mensaje para entregar junto con esto?</p><p>-Que no ve la hora de volver a verla - completó Sabrina por su tía, que observaba la escena con el horror de quién presencia una masacre en primera fila. </p><p>-¡Excelente! - desapareció de allí, emocionada. </p><p>Zelda se giró a taladrar con la mirada a su sobrina, que apretaba los labios y se encongia de hombros. </p><p>-No iba a irse sin nada, además mira toda la suerte que te está trayendo - dijo Sabrina. </p><p>¿Sería posible que aquella deidad idiota estaba balanceando las cosas a su favor? Aún sentía el calorcillo reconfortante en los hombros que había sentido en el barco. Se había sentido como un abrazo, reconfortante, abrigado. Le recordaba a Adam cuando se cruzaba de habitación y la abrazaba fuerte para aprovechar los últimos minutos antes de despertar. Quizás estaba comenzando a imaginar cosas. De cualquier modo, toda la ayuda sería bien recibida. Aún si era a costa de los gestos más ridículos y embarazosos. </p><p>Esas dos palabras "ridículo" y "embarazoso" precisamente describieron a Lilith cuando recibió en sus manos el collar de tres vueltas de perlas negras que Hedoné le posó en las manos. Maldita sea. Olía a ella. </p><p>Al otro día lo llevó puesto. Para mortificación propia y de la bruja que aún llevaba el listón en su muñeca. </p><p>Hedoné estaba feliz, aún si ambas brujas querían esconderse indefinidamente la una de la otra a causa del calor y el bochorno que les producía ese sentimentalismo expresivo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Prueba 4 y 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eros estaba de pie, indignado, ante un consejo privado entre Atenea y la bruja que pretendía embaucarlo. Podía no ser precisamente el dios de la inteligencia, pero no era imbécil. Su irritación era grande. No le importó que su tía suspirara con resignación o que la bruja estuviera semi dormida en su silla. Él tenía algo que decir, y era mejor que le escucharan en detalle. </p><p>-Pido la anulación de las últimas dos pruebas - finalizó, luego de exponer su caso. </p><p>-Tonterías - respondió Zelda, sentándose más erguida pero haciendo una mueca de dolor. </p><p>Las dos últimas pruebas habían sido brutales. En una, Zelda había ido con el joven Nicholas Scratch a una aldea abandonada en la selva tropical. El calor había hecho estragos en ellos, que afortunadamente habían equipado sus morrales con cantimploras de agua fresca. Había sido vital para lograr el propósito de ubicar y rescatar a una pequeña niña secuestrada por un miembro de una comunidad vecina. Negociar, atravesar un caudaloso río en balsa, estar al borde de un ataque por parte de la comunidad. Luego encontrar al secuestrador, un viejo brujo que planeaba utilizarla para un ritual sangriento. Zelda y Nicholas habían empleado todos sus conocimientos para evitar maldiciones, golpes y luego de conseguir a la niña, hacer todo el viaje de regreso. </p><p>En el camino por el río turbulento, Zelda había vomitado y se había recostado en fiebre absoluta. Nick había comprobado que un insecto había picado a la matriarca, contagiandole algún tipo de enfermedad. Fue una suerte que la niña supo sostener uno de los remis o de otro modo habrían sucumbido a los rápidos. Pero para hacer el camino a pie, Zelda había estado muy enferma. Y Nicholas no podía cargarla, tampoco tenían elementos para hacer ningún tipo de ritual y la teletransportación conjunta no funcionaba. </p><p>Fue la niña que, de repente, observó hacia arriba. Un pájaro pasó por sobre su cabeza y dejó caer unas semillas en sus manos. La niña fue a toda prisa a la orilla del río e hizo que Zelda la comiera. </p><p>-La nativa conocía el bosque, conocía a todas las especies de allí - protestó Zelda, su ímpetu no había sido mermado por el cansancio, su temperamento tampoco. </p><p>-Y justo dió la casualidad de que la medicina caería casualmente en sus manos - protestó Cupido. </p><p>-¿Qué demonios quieres que te diga? Mi vida estuvo completamente en riesgo si comía de allí y resultaba ser veneno - protestó nuevamente. Tenía ojeras en los ojos. </p><p>-No puedo ver cómo podía ser una ayuda externa, Eros. También, las brujas tienen sus propias creencias en el universo que van más allá de nosotros - recordó Atenea. </p><p>-De acuerdo, ¿Y qué hay de la segunda prueba? - acusó, iracundo - ¿Cómo explicas lo que ocurrió allí? </p><p>De esa prueba es que Zelda salía, estaba agotada. Sólo quería dormir. Y no oír las protestas del dios. Pero debía admitir que eso sí había sido extraño. </p><p>Ambrose, recuperado, la había acompañado esta vez. Había sido necesario todo su ingenio para atravesar un laberinto. Las brújulas no funcionaban, y cada vez que intentaban guiarse con un ovillo de lana este aparecía cortado en varias partes, dejándolos confusos por completo. </p><p>El laberinto era una enorme estructura de metal, como el interior de un barco, pero con pasillos interminables y cabinas vacías idénticas las unas de las otras. Habían intentado marcar las cabinas pero los objetos que iban dejando aparecían en diferentes lugares. No lo entendían. Estuvieron horas pensando. Cada vez que se cumplían doce horas, regresaban al punto de inicio. Habían agotado comida y agua, y Zelda había agradecido la presencia de lavabos porque de otro modo hubiera tenido un accidente sin dudas. </p><p>No fue hasta la mitad de la competencia que comprendió que no estaban solos. </p><p>Después de varios intentos de invocaciones diferentes encontraron el espíritu de marineros muertos. Ellos querían que se cumplieran sus últimos deseos para dejar de hacer sus maldades y dejarlos trabajar en paz. </p><p>Debieron buscar ron para esparcirlo en los pasillos, cantar canciones olvidadas por el mundo, e incluso Zelda debió pedir educadamente a Ambrose que saliera de una de las cabinas para poder quitarse la camisa y exhibir su cuerpo desnudo al último de los marineros fantasmas. </p><p>-¡¿Es realmente necesario?! - gritó Lilith roja de odio, parándose en medio del espejo de Eros para bloquear la visión del dios y sus cinco guardias mirones.</p><p>-Por favor, es lo único entretenido que hemos visto hoy - rodó los ojos el dios. Los guardias soltaron sus risotadas imbéciles. Lilith se negó a moverse hasta que no pasara el momento. </p><p>Sabrina, Prudence y Nick hicieron bien en bajar su espejo de mano y observar con incomodidad hacia otro lado. Después de todo, Zelda era harto figura materna y no querían traumarse para toda la vida.</p><p>(En casa, Karem y Bornu taparon los ojitos del niño Adam).</p><p>Cuando Zelda estuvo con su camisa debidamente abotonada hasta arriba, los fantasmas los dejaron en paz. Y comenzó un nuevo proceso para guiarse por los pasillos hasta el final. </p><p>Entonces, cuando solo les quedaban veinte minutos para regresar al origen, las luces del pasillo comenzaron a parpadear. Una primero, otra después y entonces Zelda se dió cuenta que estaban señalando tácitamente un camino. Caminó pasillo, evitó los oscuros, siguió la luz. Y así llegó junto con Ambrose, un minuto de sobra, a la salida. </p><p>-¡Eso fue manipulación exterior! No me importa a quién le recen, está prohibido - dijo Eros. </p><p>-Debo admitir que se veía una clara manipulación de la energía - dijo Atenea - si entregan un culpable, no anularé la prueba. Pero si insisten en mentir, tendré que darla por perdida. </p><p>-No tengo ni la más condenada idea de quién o cómo pudimos manipular esas luces -insistió Zelda. </p><p>-De acuerdo entonces... Doy por cancelada...</p><p>-¡Nooooo! </p><p>Todos los presentes volvieron la atención a Hedoné, que se presentaba en el lugar con lágrimas dramáticas en los ojos. Eros abrió los ojos, sorprendido. </p><p>-¡Yo lo hice! Lo siento tanto padre. Yo manipulé la última prueba - lloró quedamente - Lo siento. Es que no puedo ver qué el amor verdadero no triunfe. Me sienta mal. </p><p>"El amor verdadero" pffff... Zelda se recostó contra el sofá y se llevó ambas manos al rostro, cerrando los ojos. Estaba sinceramente agotada. Treinta y seis horas de recorrer sin descanso un buque, por no decir que había enseñado la mitad de su anatomía a medio Olimpo y a quien estuviera viendo también. No escuchó el griterío entre padre e hija, ni la paciente respuesta de Atenea. No escuchó nada más. Se durmió allí mismo. </p><p>-Zelda...</p><p>Entreabrió los ojos y frente a ella había un par de ojos azules como el cielo. Zelda frunció el ceño y se dió cuenta de que estaba en el mismo sofá de hacía un rato. Le dolía el cuello, y las piernas, un montón. </p><p>-¿Qué día es hoy? ¿Llego tarde? - se alarmó por un segundo. </p><p>-No, no. Atenea alargó la noche en compensación por el engaño de Hedoné. Debiste ver la cara de Eros, era para un cuadro - sonrió, levantando una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Zelda.</p><p>-¿Qué haces aquí? - susurró. </p><p>-Pedí ser tu sirviente por la noche, y me lo concedieron - dedicó una caída de ojos fingiendo humildad- Ven, vamos a quitarte estos harapos. </p><p>Zelda suspiró, hizo una mueca al levantarse. Tenía el cuerpo acalambrado. Ya no tenía cien años, ni siquiera doscientos. No opuso resistencia cuando Lilith la ayudó a ponerse de pie, pasando un brazo bajo su cintura.</p><p>-Dormiste diez horas, Zelda - informó Lilith, caminando con la Sacerdotisa fuera de la tienda.</p><p>-Y podría dormir otras doce - se quejó - ¿A dónde vamos? - preguntó, muy dolida para concentrarse en ella.</p><p>-A la alberca - indicó Lilith. </p><p>-¿Eros te permitió hacer esto? </p><p>-No, pero aquí manda Atenea - sonrió la primer bruja. </p><p>Llegaron a la alberca, una construcción al estilo griego de una pequeña piscina de no más de tres metros de largo por dos de ancho. Salía un vapor que indicaba que el agua estaba caliente. Lilith se posicionó detrás de Zelda y comenzó a levantar la camisa echa jirones de la Sacerdotisa. Zelda colaboró, levantando los brazos, no dijo nada cuando Lilith también desprendió su brasier. </p><p>-¿Te duele? - preguntó suavemente Lilith, posando la yema de los dedos a los costados de cicatrices sanadas apenas la noche anterior al regresar de la selva. </p><p>-Es más dolor interno, muscular - murmuró Zelda.</p><p>-Debo admitir que casi desee ser un fantasma esta tarde - sonrió posando un beso suave en su omóplato. </p><p>-Idiota... - murmuró Zelda. Utilizó sus propias manos para desprender los botones de su pantalón holgado, dejándolo caer al suelo. Se deshizo de sus zapatos también, y sus calcetines. No era su momento más glamouroso. </p><p>Lilith desató el listón de su pelo, notando que estaba mustio y descolorido de tanta adrenalina y la falta completa de sus productos para el cabello que seguramente abundaban en la casa. </p><p>-Déjame bajar primero - dijo Lilith, deshaciéndose con más rapidez y practicidad de la toga negra que envolvía su menuda anatomía. </p><p>Bajó de un salto, desnuda, a la alberca y notó la densidad del agua, eran termales. Sentía el salitre y los minerales siendo absorbidos por su piel, al igual que el calor entibiaba sus huesos y músculos. Era ideal. Estiró sus brazos hacia la Sacerdotisa, sintiéndose conmovida por tenerla allí tan cerca. </p><p>Zelda suspiró, arrodillándose primero y luego metiendo las piernas en el agua. Se sostuvo de los hombros de Lilith para caer dentro. Un murmullo de placer escapó de sus labios y cerró los ojos un momento. No sabía qué era más reconfortante, si el agua termal o la piel húmeda de Lilith contra la suya. Estiró sus manos para rodearla por la cintura y apoyar la barbilla en su hombro. Su piel, tan real. Tan allí cerca.</p><p>De pronto cayó en la cuenta de que había pasado cuatro años. Y que ya casi había olvidado por completo el olor de su piel, la textura de su espalda bajo sus dedos. Un nudo en la garganta se instaló en su garganta, extrañaba esto, extrañaba a Adam y estaba tan, tan exhausta. </p><p>-Está bien...  Todo estará bien - susurró Lilith junto a su oído, acariciando su pelo, sosteniendo su peso contra ella. </p><p>Se calmó luego de unos segundos, apartándose un momento. </p><p>-Gírate - pidió Lilith dejando una caricia húmeda en su mejilla y un beso en la misma. </p><p>Zelda cerró los ojos, asintiendo. Y en el silencio de la noche, Lilith aplicó aceites en la espalda de Zelda, masajeando con dedicación. Masajeó sus brazos y luego la hizo sentar en el borde para aplicar lo mismo en sus piernas, en sus pies. La única forma de adoración que podía expresar en ese momento. Porque esta bruja había cuidado a su hijo como propio por cuatro años, le había alimentado, le había abrigado, y había estado allí para él en las noches de pesadillas. Le había enseñado a controlar su poder, ella y Hilda. Luego pensaría como agradecerle esto a Hilda también. Y ahora estaba allí al límite de sus fuerzas para sacarla de un embrollo en el que no había tenido culpa. </p><p>Por ahora solo podía dedicarse a recuperar la fortaleza en cada uno de los músculos de Zelda Spellman.</p><p>Zelda hundió su peso en el agua una vez más, disfrutando del calor calando dentro de su piel. Estaba como sedada, mareada, debido a las fuertes medicinas que Lilith había echo que su piel absorbiera. Parpadeó en su dirección, viéndola considerar entre varios jabones, intuía que para enjuagarle el cabello. </p><p>-Lilith... - llamó con una media sonrisa en los labios. </p><p>-¿Qué? ¿Te duele algo? - preguntó girándose hacia ella. </p><p>-Ven un momento - estiró su mano en su dirección. </p><p>Lilith se acercó con una ceja en alto y Zelda la atrajo por la cintura, presionando su boca contra la suya. La reina soltó un murmullo de aprobación, apretándola contra el borde de la alberca. Mordió su labio inferior y pronto tuvo acceso al sabor de Zelda, a esa mezcla única de cigarrillos y algo dulce que era puramente ella. Ambas suspiraron de contento, abrazándose un poco más, presionándose un poco más también. Sus pieles húmedas encajando a la perfección. </p><p>-No hay mucho tiempo - murmuró contra su boca, una de sus manos posada en uno de los muslos de la Sacerdotisa, y la otra dejando una caricia intensa en su seno. </p><p>-Nunca hay tiempo - murmuró contra su boca, sus manos hundidas en sus bucles semi mojados por el agua. </p><p>-Tienes que alimentarte y dormir. No voy a descuidarte - dijo Lilith con insistencia, cerrando un momento los ojos al sentir las mordidas furtivas de Zelda contra su cuello y hombros. </p><p>-Esto también es importante ¿Qué hay de mi estrés? - se quejó.</p><p>-De acuerdo... - jadeó al sentir la rodilla de la pelirroja en su centró y tuvo que hacer el uso más implacable de su autocontrol - déjame lavar tu cuello. Comeremos algo y luego, si hay tiempo... Me ocuparé de tu condenado estrés - siseó al sentir el pellizco de aquellos dedos rebeldes contra uno de sus senos. </p><p>-Pues ¿Qué estás esperando? - dijo Zelda con impaciencia, empujando a Lilith por la cintura hacia atrás, girándose y arrojando todo su cabello sobre la espalda. </p><p>-Vas a matarme algún día - dejó escapar el aliento, ahora estaba más caliente que las condenadas aguas termales pero tenía un trabajo. Y no podía descuidarlo. </p><p>Lavó el cabello de Zelda y le aplicó todo lo que había para dejarlo reluciente y limpio. La ayudó a salir del agua y secó con mucha dedicación cada centímetro de su piel, sintiendo excesivo placer en tocar palmo a palmo toda su anatomía. Con otra toalla secó cuidadosamente su cabello y correspondió a todos los besos furtivos que Zelda pudo arrancarle en el proceso. Le entregó una túnica ligera atada por la cintura</p><p>-Por esta noche, tenemos esta tienda aparte - dijo Lilith, conduciéndola a una pequeña tienda de campaña de lona blanca prístina elevándose a pocos metros. </p><p>El interior no era diferente a la que compartía con el resto de su comitiva. Almohadones y mantas mullidas cubrían el suelo. Sólo que el espacio era reducido justo para dos personas sentadas o acostadas. Lilith quitó el mantel de encima de una charola con frutas y carne seca, nueces y otro tipo de semillas comestibles. Zelda comió con avidez, de todo un poco. Nunca la había visto tan hambrienta. Iba despacio, con modales pero sin pausa. La reina comió algunas bayas, dándole tiempo y espacio.</p><p>-¿Has visto a Adam? Quiero decir, me dijeron que se comunicó - preguntó Zelda bebiendo de una copa con algo de sabor frutal y fresco.</p><p>-Sí, ¿Te dijeron de su gran idea? - sonrió Lilith. </p><p>-Pues... No haría nada sin tu consentimiento, por supuesto - dijo Zelda - pero puede tener mi... Nuestro apellido - corrigió la matriarca, pasando con otro trago el nudo en la garganta que se le hacía de pensar en el pequeño. </p><p>-En serio... ¿Le darías tu apellido? - alzó las cejas Lilith, congelada en el lugar.</p><p>-No seas ridícula, ¿por qué no lo haría? Incluso sabiendo que Sabrina no es hija de Edward, jamás le hubiera quitado su apellido. Y Adam tiene el mismo derecho de elegir - defendió con firmeza, alcanzando un pequeño recipiente con avellanas. </p><p>Cuando alzó la vista se encontró con los ojos vidriosos de Lilith, que apretaba los labios conteniendo su emoción, bebiendo de su copa quizás también para pasar el nudo en la garganta.</p><p>-Lilith Spellman suena bien también, tiene musicalidad... - sonrió Zelda, lanzando aquello sin piedad ni conmiseración en dirección a la madre de demonios.</p><p>Lilith tomó una bocanada de aire, observando a la pelirroja con los ojos abiertos y ahora sí vidriosos de lágrimas. Parpadeó, humedeciendo sus mejillas. Y entonces apartó de en medio la bandeja y se arrojó a los brazos de Zelda como un náufrago se arroja a la balsa que le salvará la vida. Zelda dejó escapar un suspiro de sorpresa pero la atajó, cayendo de espaldas contra los almohadones. No le dió tiempo a decir nada más, atacando directamente su boca y desatando el nudo de su bata. Haciéndose lugar entre sus piernas. </p><p>Había tenido la intención de dejar a Zelda descansar y dormir, pero terminó devorando cada centímetro de su piel con besos y mordidas, haciéndola arquear y temblar con su boca y su mano hasta el agotamiento. Zelda terminó rendida, respirando agitadamente contra los almohadones y Lilith beso su cuello y su boca, atrayendola fuerte por la cintura. La pelirroja pasó su brazo por encima de ella y se acomodó de costado, enredando una pierna con la suya y apoyando la mejilla en su pecho. </p><p>-Es bueno saber que estoy invirtiendo bien mis esfuerzos - murmuró antes de dormirse- si así es el servicio debí secuestrarte antes - sonrió, presionando un beso en la clavícula de Lilith antes de caer dormida. </p><p>Lilith rió por lo bajo, acariciando el pelo de Zelda que caía semi húmedo por sus hombros. Vigiló la llegada del amanecer lamentando tener que ser quien la despertase, deseando que la noche durase mucho más.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No es por nada pero ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños! 💞</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Recuerden que voy actualizando conforme vea que van leyendo. Y obvio, hasta un emoji en los comentarios me deja super hiper Feliz y con ganas de escribir. Esto (si es) no es chantaje...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>